


Gravity

by Stealthboy



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:00:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 59,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stealthboy/pseuds/Stealthboy
Summary: Esa mañana empezó como cualquier otra en el café en  el que Emily trabajaba. Pero cuando tuvo que atender la mesa ocupada por Steve Rogers, nunca imaginó lo que estaba a punto de comenzar.





	1. Las vueltas del destino

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, soy nueva en esto así que agradezco su paciencia si meto la gamba. Este texto está por cierto, escrito en un celular y principalmente en horario nocturno así que mil disculpas por posibles errores. Para escribir este fic me inspiré en algunas escenas eliminadas de la película de Los Vengadores de 2012, principalmente la escena de Steve y la mesera. También en la letra de la canción "Gravity" de Sara Bareilles, en honor a la cual he titulado este pequeño engendro. Advierto a posibles fans de Marvel que no conozco en profundidad los cómics de Marvel, solo me he basado en el MCU pero aquí hay una pieza discordante que es Bucky. Por ende si quieren asumir que este es un universo paralelo donde Bucky se une a los Vengadores después de los hechos sucedidos en El soldado del invierno, sería lo más pertinente. Es solo que en esta historia no pude prescindir de Bucky ni de Sam, para apoyar a Steve. El personaje femenino es completamente inventado por mí así como su entorno. Lo escribí, mayormente porque hay pocos fics en español de Steve Rogers, así que quise colaborar ( bien o mal) a la causa. Sin más espero que les guste. Por supuesto, no tengo la propiedad ni los derechos de autor sobre ninguno de los personajes de Marvel que aparecen en este escrito, ni es su finalidad usufructuarlos en forma alguna, solo es un escrito hecho por una fan en honor a estos personajes y sus historias.

No era la primera vez que Emily lo veía. Todo el mundo sabía quién era él. Luego del incidente (como le llamaban ahora a esa catástrofe de locura que había ocurrido a pocas cuadras de allí) más tarde el desastre del río Potomac en DC y el ataque a Socovia tiempo después, era imposible no saber quién era el Capitán América.  
Ella había estado presente el día del siniestro sobre Nueva York. Mucha gente se había salvado ese día gracias a él y los Vengadores, y Emily era una de ellas.

Ese fatídico día estaba camino al refugio como siempre lo hacía, cuando estalló el caos. Ella y otras once personas quedaron atrapadas en el bus donde viajaban. Justo cuando uno de esos terribles seres les apuntaba con lo que seguramente era un arma, Steve Rogers intervino haciéndose cargo de él y ayudando a bajar a todos los pasajeros los guío hasta una zona segura. Emily nunca tuvo la oportunidad de darle las gracias, ni a él ni a ninguno de los otros vengadores, que a pesar del desastre salvaron la ciudad.

Cuando lo vió entrar esa mañana temprano al café donde trabajaba, quedó estática detrás de la barra dónde secaba las tazas con un repasador. Desde el día de la catástrofe de NY Emily se había encontrado ocasionalmente pensando en él, en lo cansado, dolorido y sucio que se veía aquel día. También en lo increíblemente joven que parecía. Resultaba casi imposible creer que ese hombre hubiera nacido a principios del siglo veinte. Y de repente ahí estaba, sentado en una de las mesas que le correspondía atender a ella. Emily no pudo evitar los nervios de pensar que haría el ridículo al frente del afamado Capitán América.  
Desde atrás de la barra observó cómo alguien se acercaba a pedirle una foto. Él sonrió amable y paciente hacia el celular del extraño. ¿Cuántas veces le sucedería eso en un día? se preguntó. Laura se acercó con gesto travieso hacia ella.  
-¿Te das cuenta de que lleva más de diez minutos esperando que lo atiendan, verdad? Sí me das permiso lo haré yo, nada me gustaría más que atender tu mesa ahora mismo!  
-No!- exclamó Emily con demasiado énfasis- No, quise decir. No hará falta.  
Laura le sonrió socarronamente y la dejó a su suerte. Emily se alisó el brillante cabello negro, se acomodó el delantal y tratando de caminar derecha se dirigió a la mesa.  
-Buenos días, qué desea tomar?- pronunció en un tono casi inaudible. Cómo odiaba esa timidez suya!  
Él la escuchó a pesar de todo, porque le sonrió cortés bajo su gorra.  
-Solo un café, por favor.  
-Enseguida…  
-Ah! Y tendrán el diario de hoy?  
-Seguro- afirmó Emily solícita.  
-Gracias.  
Cuando se dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina se preguntó porque no había tenido el coraje de decirle que no tenían el diario. Ya hacia más de tres años que el dueño había dejado de gastar en el periódico impreso desde que solo era usado para envolver cosas, ya que ningún cliente lo pedía. El uso de los celulares había sacado casi completamente de circulación a las noticias en papel. Y sin embargo su mirada amable y esperanzada la había detenido. No había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad. Llegó a paso ligero a la cocina y asomándose por la ventanilla del despachador sacó un rollo de billetes de su delantal y se los dio a Samy, el ayudante de cocina.  
-Corre a comprar el diario a la esquina para el Capitán-  
Samy se quitó el gorro blanco y tomando el dinero salió disparado por la puerta trasera como un rayo. Para ese momento todos sabían que tenían al Capitán América de cliente y que si no lo atendían bien el dueño los mataría.  
Sam volvió antes de que Emily terminara de servir el café para su peculiar cliente. Colocando todo en una bandeja, tuvo un repentino impulso y sacando un bombón del frasco que estaba en el estante central de la barra trasera lo puso en el poza taza de porcelana junto a la humeante taza de café.  
Laura que justo pasaba detrás suyo, al verla hizo una mueca conocedora. Sin prestarle atención Emily se dirigió a su mesa. Dejó el café con la azucarera, y el diario. No creía que Steve Rogers fuera partidario de los endulzantes.  
-Gracias de nuevo- dijo él con una esquina de su boca levantada en una media sonrisa. Emily solo pudo asentir y retirarse.  
Todo el tiempo que estuvo en la cafetería, no pudo despegar del todo sus ojos de él, pero de nuevo, ¿qué mujer podía? Laura estaba igual, y hasta Paloma, la empleada de limpieza, una portorriqueña en la mitad de sus cincuenta, abría los ojos como platos cada vez que pasaba por la trastienda y lo veía.  
Lo que Emily no supo era si Paloma o Laura notaban lo fuera de lugar que parecía. No por su físico, ni su atractivo , o su fama, sino porque era el único en todo el local que estaba leyendo un diario de papel. En alguna mesa donde había dos clientes o más la gente conversaba, claro, pero el resto que estaba solo, todos sin falta estaban inmersos en sus celulares. Algunos de ellos con auriculares puestos, otros tomándose una selfie con su orden, o contestando mensajes, mientras Steve permanecía profundamente concentrado en su diario. Había también un cierto brillo en sus ojos. No era tristeza exactamente pero se asemejaba mucho a la melancolía. Le fue inevitable pensar que quizás él se sentía tan fuera de lugar cómo se veía. Emily se preguntó cuánto había cambiado el mundo desde que ese hombre peleó en la segunda guerra y aunque no sabía la respuesta estaba segura que lo suficiente como para poner esa expresión en sus ojos. Pensó entonces que si se fuera a dormir esa misma noche y al despertar al día siguiente se encontrara setenta años en el futuro y todas las personas que amaba hubieran muerto, ella probablemente se sentiría mucho peor de lo que aparentaba Steve Rogers. No pudo evitar sentir pena por él. Se dijo que iba a obligarse a hablarle y agradecerle su intervención el día del incidente en la ciudad, aunque fuera para que supiera que su sacrificio era valioso para muchas personas. Sin embargo cuando Rogers se acercó a la caja a pagar el café, no encontró las palabras para decirle lo que deseaba.

De esto ya hacía casi un mes.  
Emily había sonreído como tonta cuando al día siguiente de aquella primera visita al café, el Capitán había aparecido nuevamente para tomar el desayuno. Samy había sido enviado nuevamente por el diario y ella había preparado su pedido igual que el día anterior. Desde ese momento por pedido de Emily, Samy recogía el diario bien temprano de camino al café. Laura había empezado a bromear diciendo que si el Capitán seguía yendo a desayunar allí cada mañana ella se gastaría la mitad de su sueldo en diarios y bombones. Emily no le contestaba pero tenía algo de cierto. El dinero que sacaba de las propinas tenía que reintegrarlo a la caja pues aunque eran solo unos dólares estos se habían empezado a acumular con los días y ella había tenido que resignar la propina que era una ayuda en sus actividades extra laborales. A pesar de todo no se quejaba, era su manera de darle las gracias ya que no había encontrado la forma de agradecerle con palabras lo que había hecho por ella y los otros pasajeros del bus y ya empezaba a sospechar que nunca lo haría.

* * *

 

Como todos los días Steve se levantó temprano, salió a correr casi de madrugada como siempre y al volver se duchó y se dispuso a ir a su reducto diario. Había encontrado en el pequeño café a unas cuadras de su edificio un lugar acogedor y tranquilo dónde además de un delicioso café, podía disfrutar de relativa tranquilidad y leer el periódico. Cuando llegó y se sentó en la mesa que ocupaba siempre, detrás de una mampara que lo ocultaba de la vista de los transeúntes, esperó paciente a que aquella moza tan bonita lo atendiera como cada mañana, pero en vez de aparecer la amable chica del rostro angelical vino en su lugar la rubia de caminar algo exagerado que mascaba chicle constantemente.  
-Hola corazón, qué te sirvo?  
-Lo de siempre por favor. Y el diario si es posible.  
-Claro corazón.  
La joven no se demoró en traerle la orden pero a Steve le llamó la atención que el café viniera solo y no con el acostumbrado  chocolate con el que lo servían todos los días. No dijo nada a la muchacha para que el dueño que estaba presente esa mañana no le llamara la atención.  
Cuando se acercó a pagar a la caja, la rubia le cobró tres dólares más de lo acostumbrado.  
-Disculpa pero ¿subió el precio del café 3 dólares desde ayer?- preguntó incrédulo. -porque si es así debo decir que el café venía solo, no trajo el bocadito con el que lo sirven- mencionó algo molesto viendo que el dueño del café se había retirado momentáneamente. Sabía que era una tontería pero como buen neoyorquino se indignaba cuando había un atropello de esa clase. La rubia resopló con actitud sobradora.  
-No corazón, los tres dólares son por el diario. Te lo puedes llevar si quieres, es tuyo. Hace años ya que no compramos el diario para los clientes. Emily lo compra para ti cada día. Al igual que el chocolate. El café se sirve solo. Ella lo ha estado pagando todos los días para ti y lo siento pero no puedo prescindir de la propina cómo ha hecho Emi todo el mes.  
Steve levantó las cejas pasmado y movió los labios varias veces sin saber qué decir.  
-¿Cómo que ella lo ha estado comprando para mí?  
-Lo que oyes Cap. La muchacha que te atiende siempre es la que paga tu diario y el chocolate que tanto te gusta.- Steve hizo un gesto de impaciencia ante este comentario pero sacó la billetera.  
-Cuánto debo hasta ahora?-  
-Te refieres a los extras?  
-Así es.  
La joven tamborileó con los dedos sobre el mostrador, indecisa.  
-No puedo cobrarte. Conozco a Emily desde hace algún tiempo y sé que ella no querría que pagaras. Lo suyo es amabilidad.- Steve soltó el aire con una sonrisa contrariada.  
-Ok… puedo hablar con ella? Con... Emily, dijiste? Me gustaría agradecerle...  
-No ha venido hoy. Parece que está enferma.  
Steve asintió comprensivo y titubeando por un momento guardó su billetera, se despidió todavía en estado sorprendido y salió del café con paso lento hacia su moto estacionada junto a la vereda. Laura que lo observaba indecisa, resopló ansiosa y agarrando una bufanda de arriba de un estante salió corriendo tras él.  
-Puedo darte su dirección Cap. Si quieres hablar con ella… podrías darte una vuelta y devolverle esto que se dejó ayer. Creo que está con gripe y la verdad es que no creo que tenga a nadie... Me refiero a que si quieres devolverle el gesto.- y tomando su mano escribió la dirección de Emily en su palma con una lapicera que sacó del bolsillo.  
\- Gracias, es buena idea- Se guardó la bufanda en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta de cuero.  
Se despidieron con un saludo. Laura era en realidad una joven muy amable.  
Steve miró la dirección escrita en su palma y ubicó el lugar de inmediato. Estaba bastante lejos de allí pero lo recorrería en poco tiempo con la motocicleta. Valía la pena el esfuerzo por esa muchacha que había estado atendiéndolo durante el último mes a costa de su propio ingreso.  
Arrancó el motor de la Harley que rugió poderoso y se dirigió al barrio chino.  
Media hora después se encontraba buscando la calle indicada por Laura. La ciudad había cambiado mucho desde los años treinta pero de todas formas no era una zona que hubiera frecuentado a menudo, un chico de Brooklyn no tenía mucho que hacer en barrio chino en ese tiempo, cómo no fuera buscar problemas. Preguntó en una casa de té pequeña y en un puesto de pescadería. No supieron qué dirección era. Recién pudo ayudarlo un herbolario que ordenaba sus canastos de especias en la vereda. Con mucha amabilidad le indicó como llegar a destino.  
Ya en el viejo edificio, estacionó la moto y se dirigió a la entrada. Dudó un momento frente a la puerta, no se decidía a tocar el timbre de su departamento. ¿Qué tal si estaba descansando a causa de su enfermedad y él la despertaba? ¿O qué tal si ella pensaba que era un acosador por venir hasta su casa? Suspiró indeciso, no acostumbraba a tener dudas sobre cómo manejar una situación, pero cuando se trataba de mujeres estaba en terreno poco conocido. Antes de poder pensar otra excusa su mano llegó hasta el timbre y pulsó el botón.  
Sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Estaba en deuda con esa muchacha, pero nadie contestó el intercomunicador. Probó otra vez y nada. Bueno, lo había intentado. Quizás pudiera verla en el café otro día y charlar un rato con ella. Ya se alejaba hacia su moto cuando escuchó el sonido de la puerta tras él y al darse vuelta vio una figura menuda y familiar, que envuelta en un gran abrigo cruzó la calle alejándose del edificio. A Steve no le costó reconocer a la joven. Su caminar armónico y su cabello negro eran inconfundibles. Había tenido suerte después de todo. Caminó en su dirección con intención de alcanzarla pero esta se metió en un pequeño mercado con mucho apuro. Steve ingresó detrás. La vio tomar varios items de los estantes, alimentos en su mayoría, y ponerlos en el canasto de compras. Él se detuvo un momento a pensar cómo se le acercaría cuando la vio de pronto tomar un juguete de uno de los estantes y esconderlo dentro de su gabardina. Sus cejas se alzaron con sorpresa, y algo de rechazo. Le costaba creer que aquella muchacha tan amable estuviera robando. La observó ahora con mayor detenimiento. Su cara no irradiaba la paz usual que siempre veía en ella, se la veía más pálida que de costumbre y nerviosa. Intrigado por lo que estaba viendo decidió guardar distancia para estudiarla mejor.  
Emily se dirigió a la caja y puso todos los elementos en la mesada del cajero. Sus ojos evitaban mirar al joven que abstraído pasaba los objetos por el lector mecánicamente. En un gesto involuntario se tocó la gabardina a la altura donde había guardado el pequeño oso de hule rosa que había sustraído. Steve notó de inmediato que no era una ladrona consumada. Estaba demasiado nerviosa para estar acostumbraba a robar. No, era la primera vez que esa muchacha hacía algo así. Aquello lo confortó en cierta forma y lo intrigó aún más. ¿Qué podía llevar a una joven como esa a robar algo tan extraño como un juguete? El joven que la atendía, le dijo el monto, ella sacó su billetera y luego de contar cada billete se quedó pensativa unos segundos. Al parecer no le alcanzaba el dinero.  Tuvo el impulso de adelantarse a pagar la diferencia pero Emily rápidamente eligió uno de sus productos y lo apartó. Era un pequeño frasco de etiqueta color verde. Con bastante apremio tomó su bolsa de compras y se retiró. Steve, saliendo de su sorpresa se adelantó, tomó un paquete de chicles de un estante y se dirigió a la caja.  
\- Perdón, qué fue lo que dejó la muchacha?- preguntó al cajero que lo miró sin comprender. Impaciente tomó el frasco de la esquina donde el joven lo había puesto y sin más declaró  
\- Esto. Me llevo esto también.

Imitando el apuro de Emily, guardó los chicles y el frasquito en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y salió corriendo tras ella, esperando no haberla perdido del todo. La encontró caminando entre la gente una cuadra más arriba. La vió inclinarse y toser en su codo. Entonces era cierto que estaba enferma. Pero qué diablos hacía que no estaba haciendo reposo y en vez de eso estaba en la calle y robando juguetes?! Qué muchacha tan extraña! pensó.  
Así la siguió durante una media hora hasta que la vio entrar en un edificio viejo, con aspecto abandonado. Con todo el disimulo del que era capaz ingresó tras ella.  
Tres pisos más arriba la joven tocó la puerta de un departamento derruido. Una mujer negra abrió. Steve observaba, oculto tras una columna en el piso superior al que había llegado por las escaleras de emergencia.  
\- Emy! Qué haces aquí?!- se sorprendió la mujer.  
\- Te dije que vendría- respondió la joven sonriente.  
\- No te quedes ahí! Pasa, Granny querrá verte!- replicó la mujer abriendo más la puerta. Emily alzó una mano deteniéndola.  
\- No, gracias Zora. Estoy algo enferma, y es lo último que necesitan. Dale mis saludos a Granny, dile que será la próxima. Solo vine a traerte estás cosas que tenía en el departamento, pensé que ya que no las uso, ustedes pueden encontrarlas útiles.- le extendió la bolsa de papel a la mujer negra. Esta chasqueó la lengua reprobatoriamente pero tomó la bolsa con una sonrisa agradecida.  
\- Eres un ángel Emy!  
Steve que contemplaba la escena desde su escondrijo, no conseguía salir de su asombro. En ese momento una pequeña niña negra de no más de tres años de edad se asomó a la puerta con una sonrisa juguetona. Emily exclamó de alegría y se agachó hacía la niña sacando de su gabardina el botín robado del mercado chino. Se lo dio a la pequeña acompañado de un suave pellizco en las mejillas.  
\- No me olvidé de que mañana es tu cumpleaños mi pequeña abejita. Este es el adelanto.  
La niña recibió el oso de hule con evidente alegría y salió corriendo hacia el interior del departamento a la voz de  
\- Abuuuuu mira lo que me regaló Emyyyy  
Steve sintió una creciente sensación de calidez en su pecho al contemplar la escena. Es cierto que ella había robado aquello, pero era por un motivo más que bueno, “seguramente lo hubiera pagado si tuviera el…. un momento!” Ella no tenía dinero por su causa! Laura lo había dicho en el café! Emily estaba dejando la propina en pagarle el diario y aquel bombón que siempre le servía! Era muy probable que ese fuera el motivo por el que había robado aquel juguete!  
Abajo las mujeres ya se despedían. Observó a Emily bajar las escaleras intentando contener un acceso de tos. Steve metió una mano en su chaqueta y sacó el frasco que ella había dejado en el mercado. En el apuro ni siquiera lo había mirado. Eran descongestivos. Emily había preferido dejar su medicina antes que dejar de comprar algo para esa gente. Apretó el frasco en su mano y se encaminó tras ella.  
Cuando llegó al departamento de la muchacha esta ya había ingresado. Sin titubear esta vez, pulsó el intercomunicador.  
-Sí? Se oyó la voz algo congestionada de la joven.  
-Ehh… hola, soy Steve. Vine a devolverte algo que dejaste en el café ayer…-


	2. Visita inesperada

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily, una joven mesera de un bar del centro de NY, es una chica común con sueños y aspiraciones cuya vida fue salvada junto a otras personas durante el incidente con Loki y los chitauris, por el Capitán América. Cierta mañana Steve Rogers llegó al bar a desayunar y con los días se volvió un cliente regular del lugar. Emily nunca creyó que la relación fuera a pasar de allí... hasta que Steve apareció en su departamento para hablar con ella. Sí Emily pensaba que esto era extraño, no sospechaba lo que el futuro le tenía deparado.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! Espero que el primer capítulo haya sido de su agrado. Es un poco lento pero prometo que se pondrá más interesante.  
> Este es un trabajo en proceso, así que gracias por la paciencia. Hacer las actualizaciones es un poco complicado pero espero ir subiendo de a poco todos los capítulos que ya están escritos.

Ahh?- se oyó claramente la confusión en la voz de la muchacha.  
Steve carraspeó incómodo intentando descifrar la forma de explicar su presencia allí.  
-Soy Steve, Steve Rogers. Tu compañera me dijo que estabas enferma y me pidió que te trajera algo que dejaste...  
Del otro lado solo hubo silencio. Seguidamente el ruido de una persiana abriéndose más arriba. Steve vio a Emily asomar la cabeza con el seño fruncido desde el piso superior. Al verlo sus ojos se agrandaron asombrados y la cabeza desapareció repentinamente con lo que pareció una exclamación contenida.  
Pasaron unos minutos y nada sucedió. Algo preocupado pulsó el botón nuevamente  
-Hola?... Estás bien?  
No hubo respuesta. Confundido, estaba tratando de dirimir si debía irse o trepar hasta el balcón del segundo piso para ver si la muchacha estaba bien, cuando el sonido de la llave en la puerta lo distrajo. Emily se asomó detrás con expresión muy sorprendida y las mejillas encendidas. Él sonrió amable  
-Perdona, no es mi intención molestarte. Es que hoy fui al café y me pareció extraño que me atendiera la otra moza… cuando pregunté dijo que estabas enferma…  
La sorpresa de Emily se hacía mayor cada vez. Steve apretó los labios con gesto inseguro ante su falta de respuesta.  
-Ella…- se aclaró la garganta, rascándose la frente- ella me pidió que te trajera algo que olvidaste en la cafetería. Pensaba que podrías necesitarlo y yo quería hablar contigo, así que…- dejó la frase sin terminar.  
Emily se sentía profundamente confundida, sus pensamientos no lograban formar una idea coherente. Había escuchado lo que él dijo, pero no podía procesarlo. Todo lo que sabía era que Steve Rogers estaba parado en su puerta con aspecto algo cohibido. Un repentino acceso de tos la devolvió a la realidad. Ya estaba harta de esa gripe. Steve la observaba con evidente preocupación sin saber qué hacer.  
\- No creo que sea buena idea que esté cerca de mí… señor Rogers…( más toses) estoy enferma y no podría perdonarme si por mí culpa usted tiene algún problema en su… trabajo- Emily encogió los hombros en señal de disculpa mientras trataba de contener un estornudo. La cara de Steve se relajó visiblemente.  
\- Oh, no hay problema por eso. No puedo enfermarme… de nada en realidad- afirmó simplemente, sin jactancia.- Aunque quizás tenga que reservar una plaza en un asilo de ancianos. No tendré más remedio si continúas llamándome “Señor Rogers”- rio Steve.  
Emily sonrió avergonzada haciendo que la sonrisa de Steve se ensanchara.  
-En ese caso, adelante por favor- La joven abrió la puerta de par en par y los dos ascendieron por una escalera poco iluminada hasta el departamento.

Emily no entendía en realidad qué estaba sucediendo. Quizás había quedado inconsciente en el sillón luego de llegar de ver a Zora y estaba soñando que Steve Rogers se presentaba espontáneamente en su casa… pero no. Si soñara con el Capitán América sería en algún lugar épico, como una playa, o un acantilado escocés, o el gran cañón, y ella estaría hermosa, su cabello luciría increíble al viento y estaría enfundada en un vaporoso vestido que la haría lucir más esbelta. Si fuera un sueño seguramente no estaría engripada, subiendo a su viejo departamento mientras se preguntaba si había o no escondido el tender con su ropa interior. Jugueteó nerviosa con las llaves, observando por el rabillo del ojo a su inesperada visita. Trató de alisarse el cabello algo enredado por la humedad. Se sentía un manojo de nervios, timidez, tos y ropa vieja, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de ponerse algo más decente que los viejos pantalones de yoga y la remera de Bob Esponja que llevaba debajo del sobretodo cuando fue a ver a Zora y a Granny.  
Ya en el interior del apartamento, Steve permaneció de pie observando sutilmente el pequeño espacio. Una sala de estar con un sillón de pana rojo, almohadones naranjas y una pequeña mesa turca de café con gruesas velas. En un rincón de esta descansaban un par de libros apilados. El de arriba estaba abierto, era alguna clase de manual y estaba subrayado con resaltador amarillo. Una de las paredes de la sala también estaba cubierta por una gran estantería con toda clase de libros, a modo de modesta biblioteca. La pequeña cocina se hallaba detrás de una barra continúa a la pared y más allá una puerta le sugirió que era el dormitorio. El lugar era pequeño, pero muy acogedor y olía a una combinación de canela, café y una madera que no pudo identificar.  
Emily se envolvió con un saco de gruesa lana roja que descolgó de un perchero detrás de la puerta. El rojo profundo de la lana hacía resaltar su palidez y contrastaba con su cabello negro. Tenía los ojos algo vidriosos y la nariz enrojecida. Steve recordó con nitidez la sensación de falta de aire y fatiga que lo aquejaba constantemente antes de que el serum del doctor Erskine lo volviera inmune a las múltiples enfermedades que sufría desde pequeño. Le era imposible no solidarizarse con esa muchacha.  
\- Por favor, no deseo molestarte. Veo que no te sientes bien. Quizás es mejor que me vaya…- Titubeó Steve.  
\- No, lo menos que puedo hacer después de las molestias que se ha tomado es prepararle un té… si gusta- afirmó Emily.  
\- Claro que sí...aunque en realidad lo que sí puedes hacer es llamarme Steve- imploró con una sonrisa. Emily asintió con timidez.  
\- Ok… Steve- su nombre sonó extrañamente melodioso en la voz de la joven. Por un momento deseó escucharlo de nuevo.  
-Disculpa si me cuesta. No acostumbro a tratar con tanta confianza a personas mayores- confesó Emily sin pensar.- Oh! Por favor toma asiento!- Reaccionó sobresaltada al darse cuenta que él aún estaba de pie en la sala. Su estatura y corpulencia hacían parecer su living aún más pequeño. Steve se acomodó en un lateral del sillón mientras la observaba dirigirse a la cocina y poner una pava de agua en la estufa.  
\- Bueno, es cierto que nací en 1918, eso no lo puedo discutir, pero la última vez que cumplí años fueron 25, y la siguiente vez se suponía que debería estar soplando noventa y cinco velitas, no puedo ni imaginar ese pastel… aunque la verdad todavía no me siento de noventa…- Comentó con tono bromista mientras contemplaba el mueble vidriado donde Emily guardaba uno de sus tesoros, su tocadiscos antiguo.

Aquella afirmación disfrazada de broma hizo sentir culpable a Emily. Era cierto, qué torpe era, ese pobre hombre, apenas tenía 25 años cuando quedó suspendido en el tiempo, pensó, y ya a esa edad se había convertido en toda una leyenda. Su intervención había sido decisiva para la victoria sobre los nazis.  
-Perdón, no quise decirlo de esa forma…- intentó una disculpa.- o quizás sí, no sé…- titubeó. Steve sonrió apretando los labios.  
-No te preocupes, es confuso para mí también.- La disculpó. Emily lo observó disimuladamente a través de la ventana que conectaba la cocina. Según decían en documentales Steve Rogers era bastante letal, había diezmado el brazo armado más fuerte que tenía Hitler casi por sí solo. Todavía lo recordaba peleando a golpe de puño con esa especie de monstruo espacial que los había atacado en la batalla que se había desatado en el mismo centro de la ciudad, y luego de eliminarlo, había arrancando la puerta del bus con las manos para que pudieran escapar. Minutos después alcanzó a verlo rodeado de un grupo de estos seres, a los que había derribado sin ayuda de sus compañeros. Bastante letal en efecto. Y sin embargo le resultaba difícil pensar en alguien más considerado y amable que él. Por otro lado era cierto lo que había dicho. Aunque fuese un anciano según el calendario, en realidad era apenas un par de años mayor que ella. Era ridículo que lo tratara de usted como si realmente fuera un anciano. Se sintió cruel y estúpida por haberlo hecho.  
Sirvió las dos tazas de té, las colocó en una bandeja de bambú que tenía para las visitas, junto a la azucarera y se dirigió al living.  
-Gracias- la recibió Steve. – Vengo a ver si necesitas algo y termino haciendo que me sirvas. Soy la peor visita del mundo.- Emily no pudo evitar sonreír ante su comentario.  
\- No voy a morirme por preparar un té. Además me da la oportunidad de estrenar el juego de porcelana que compré para estas ocasiones, si no seguiría guardado…- admitió al pasar. Steve inclinó la cabeza extrañado pero se compuso rápidamente. ¿Acaso ella no tendría amigos?  
Emily se arrebujó en su gruesa bata de lana, se sentó en el otro extremo del sillón elevando las piernas hacia un costado y se quedó mirándolo con algo de timidez. Steve la observó sin comprender su silencio espectante.  
\- Oh! Cierto…- recordó finalmente, buscando en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. Sacó su bufanda beige y se la entregó.- La otra chica me dijo que era tuya. -Ella la recibió con gesto agradecido.  
\- Con razón no pude hallarla por ningún lado está mañana…-  
\- En realidad no es del todo cierto… Es decir lo de que te dejaste la bufanda y por eso no pudiste usarla, y también que tú amiga me pidió que la trajera sí es cierto- Steve aclaró nervioso- Pero no vine a eso principalmente… venía a darte las gracias.- Emily lo miró elevando las cejas. – Está mañana cuando fui a pagar el café como todos los días me llevé una verdadera sorpresa… la otra chica, Laura? quiso cobrarme de más. Desde luego me quejé, y fue allí cuando me dijo que en realidad me estaba cobrando el diario porque en la cafetería ya hace tiempo que no lo compran. Qué en realidad tú lo compras para mí todos los días…-  
Emily había bajado su taza y tenía la vista fija en la mesa ratona. Sus mejillas estaban visiblemente coloradas al igual que sus orejas, pero quizás era el mismo resfrío o el vapor proveniente de la taza de té, pensó Steve.  
\- También me dijo que el café se sirve solo…- ante aquella aclaración vio a la joven apretar los párpados en señal de pesar.  
\- Lo lamento. No sé qué pensarás de mi ahora…- musitó ella quedamente. La expresión de Steve se dulcificó pero Emily no lo vio, aún tenía la vista baja con evidente vergüenza.  
\- Pienso que es lo más amable que alguien ha hecho por mi, desde hace mucho tiempo… - afirmó con sinceridad. Emily levantó el rostro sorprendida  
\- Gracias…- afirmó Steve con sencillez. Emily pareció recuperarse un poco. Luego de tomar otro sorbo de té, la joven decidió explicarse.  
\- Sé que es raro, pero tiene una explicación, en realidad es mi forma de agradecerte a ti-. Steve frunció el ceño sin entender. -…El día del incidente, yo iba en un bus que fue atacado. Tú nos salvaste. Luego de que nos ayudaste y pasó el peligro, nadie del grupo te buscó para agradecerte. Supongo que con el caos no pensaron en ello… yo quise hacerlo, pero supuse que estabas demasiado ocupado y bastante magullado como para escuchar a una extraña...- Emily se encogió de hombros- Y cuando apareciste en el café donde trabajo me dije que era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, pero sabes? tengo esta estúpida timidez y aunque lo intenté no pude. Así que esa fue la forma que encontré para agradecerte… ahora que he sido desenmascarada supongo que ya debería decírtelo, así que... gracias por salvarnos. Sí no fuera por ti no estaría aquí, ni las personas que iban en el bus junto a mi.  
Steve la contempló bajo una nueva luz. Acababa de decir “gracias por salvarNOS” ella estaba agradeciéndole por un grupo de gente que probablemente no conocía. Steve apoyó los codos en las rodillas mientras la contemplaba con una leve sonrisa.  
-Para ser sincero no estoy acostumbrado a escuchar esto. Lo que hice simplemente es mi trabajo. Es mi deber protegerte, y a quién lo necesite. No tienes que agradecer nada… pero igual… es agradable escucharlo…- inclinó apenas la cabeza hacía ella devolviéndole el gesto. Emily sonrió con calidez ante sus palabras. De alguna manera había intuido que era importante decírselo y estaba en lo cierto.  
-En cuanto a lo del chocolate…- sonrió más relajada- sólo pensé que te hacía falta. Ese día te veías un tanto… pensativo. Cuando estoy así, siempre como algo de chocolate, me levanta los ánimos- reveló la joven.  
-Bueno, pues tenías razón. No sólo me animó, sino que está mañana no pude evitar reclamárselo a tu amiga- confío Steve con aire de complicidad- me has mal acostumbrado! Ahora no podré desayunar sin él!- ambos rieron de su ocurrencia.  
-Entonces deberé conseguirte tu propia reserva.- Emily se encogió de hombros.  
-Bromeas? Voy a tener que pasar tiempo extra ejercitando, sino Stark empezará a burlarse. Seré el primer vengador con sobrepeso!- Steve fingió alarma.  
-Sí, ya, no hay un solo gramo de grasa en toda esa musculatura. Eres la encarnación del hombre de Vitrubio!- afirmó sin pensar muy bien lo que decía. Steve, que había entendido muy bien la referencia, casi se atraganta con su té. Intentó disimular la risa, y el hecho de que esa muchacha acaba de decir que él era perfecto.  
Emily, horrorizada ante su propia confesión, escondió la cara dentro de su taza mientras fingía que bebía su infusión. Aclarándose la garganta Steve decidió ayudarla a salir del atolladero en el se había metido.  
-Estudias?- señaló los libros sobre la mesilla. Feliz de poder cambiar el tema Emily explicó animada  
-Sí, medicina. Ya estoy en el último año. Estoy haciendo las prácticas en el hospital local.  
Vaya, eso sí que no se lo esperaba.  
-Wow, y no te es difícil con el trabajo?  
-Bueno, sí lo es, pero George, el dueño del café, es amable conmigo y no me hace problema cuando tengo que rendir exámenes. Son pocas horas además, y es suficiente para mantenerme. No debo preocuparme por la universidad por ahora al menos, estoy en una buena beca, pero creo que deberé trabajar una década sin honorarios para pagarla cuando me reciba..  
-Debes ser muy buena para tener una beca completa…- reflexionó Steve visiblemente sorprendido. Emily se encogió de hombros.

-Me defiendo…- un estornudo contenido la interrumpió.  
-Bien, ya es hora de que me vaya y te deje descansar. He abusado demasiado de tu hospitalidad.- Steve se disculpó otra vez levantándose del sillón. Sorprendida lo imitó.  
Cuando llegaron a la puerta del edificio, Emily se obligó a abrir la boca y hablar, sabía que era ahora o nunca.  
-Bien, ya sabes dónde vivo, solo sería justo que me dieras tu número de teléfono, por si algún día necesito un grupo de superhéroes que me ayuden- deslizó lo más informal que pudo. Steve sonrió ante la indirecta y se rascó la nuca algo incómodo.  
-Te lo daría, si tuviera uno de esos.. teléfonos móviles, pero la verdad es que todavía no he conseguido uno. No me acostumbro a la idea de llevar un aparato así todo el tiempo…-  
Emily asintió intentando no evidenciar su decepción. Sentía que la cara le ardía en llamas ante el atrevimiento de haberle pedido su número personal pero para su desilusión la tierra no se abrió para tragarla. Steve reaccionó un poco tarde.  
-Quizás tú podrías darme el tuyo, en caso de que cambie de idea y decida comprar uno…-  
Emily buscó en los bolsillos de su bata por una lapicera pero no había traído ninguna. Steve tampoco tenía.  
\- No importa, solo dímelo, lo recordaré.- Ella le sonrió incrédula. Steve alzó una ceja crítica bromeando- Me crié en un tiempo dónde tu vida dependía de recordar el número telefónico de una chica, de lo contrario estabas frito.- Emily rio más animada y le dio el número. Sorprendentemente él lo aprendió de inmediato.  
\- Y una cosa más por favor. Desde mañana el diario y el chocolate están a mi cuenta. No puedo permitir que sigas gastando tu dinero.- Sentenció Steve. La joven asintió obediente con un gesto de la cabeza. Con aire conforme, él trepó en su moto y la hizo arrancar. Se despidieron con sendas sonrisas.

Cuando Emily volvió a su departamento, cerró la puerta tras de sí y lanzándose al sofá se auto enterró bajo una pila de almohadones tratando de asimilar los acontecimientos de la última hora. Esa mañana cuando despertó y se dio cuenta que estaba engripada, no tenía casi energías para vestirse, y tuvo que llamar a George para avisarle que faltaría al trabajo. No pudo más que maldecir su suerte. Irónicamente esa misma gripe le había válido una visita del Capitán América en persona. Se mordió los labios mientras recogía las tazas de té olvidadas sobre la mesa ratona y recordaba como había tenido el atolondramiento de decirle en su cara que era la representación de las proporciones humanas perfectas. Cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza para olvidar semejante idiotez, aunque en su defensa, sólo había dicho la verdad. Cuando se acercó a la cocina vió en un rincón de la barra desayunador un pequeño frasco verde de descongestivos. Lo tomó en su mano, extrañada. No recordaba haber visto ese frasco al levantarse. Creyó que se había quedado sin y había estado a punto de comprar uno en el mercado esa misma mañana. Tener que dejarlo por falta de efectivo había sido un acierto, de lo contrario lo habría comprado teniendo ese que estaba nuevo. Al final parecía que la visita de Steve le había traído buena suerte.

 


	3. Desencuentro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cuando Steve dejó de ir a desayunar como todas las mañanas al café donde Emily trabaja ella pensó que era su culpa, hasta que recibió un mensaje sorpresivo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi aclaración para este capítulo es que sé que hice un Bucky mucho más animado y hablador que el representado en las películas a partir de el soldado del invierno. Quizás más parecido al Bucky original antes de separarse de Steve. De todas formas está historia no respeta al pie de la letra los hechos sucedidos en las películas, dado que después de su reaparición, Bucky apenas reconoce a Steve y huye. Aquí yo lo represento como si despues del reencuentro pasara a formar parte del equipo y no hubiera enemistad con Tony Stark. En fin, me pareció interesante explorar un poco la relación de amistad original de ambos, antes de que Bucky se volviera un personaje un tanto oscuro; que estuviera allí para Steve si este tuviera un nuevo interés romántico después de Peggy. En cuanto a la relación entre la Viuda Negra y Bucky, bueno, solo me estoy divirtiendo, ya que los directores nos han dejado a la espera.  
> Finalmente, última aclaración. He tratado de usar un español lo más neutro posible porque en realidad también está pensada para ser traducida al inglés en algún momento. Eso es todo. Espero que lo disfruten.

Al día siguiente Emily hizo un esfuerzo por ir a trabajar. A pesar de que aún no se sentía del todo bien, estaba deseosa de ver a Steve. Grande fue su desilusión cuando se hizo la hora de salida de la cafetería y Steve no había dado señales de aparecer.

El día siguiente fue igual, y el siguiente a ese, y así durante una semana. Emily se levantaba, hacía su rutina matinal, iba a trabajar, luego a la universidad, y algunos días visitaba a Granny, Zora y la pequeña Sky.  
Había tenido que pedirle un adelanto a George para poder comprarle el regalo de cumpleaños a Sky como había prometido y un pastel para poder festejarlo con Grammy, Zora y Cloe, su pequeña amiga del prescolar. Con el sobrante de ese adelanto Emily había ido al supermercado y lo había entregado al cajero que la había atendido la última vez, con la excusa de que al llegar a su casa había encontrado un item que él había olvidado pasar por la registradora. Era el monto del oso de hule. El muchacho, sin cuestionarlo había tomado el dinero calladamente y lo había colocado en la caja registradora. Al parecer era algo que sucedía con frecuencia.  
Aunque había saldado su deuda y tenía la conciencia tranquila, su ánimo no había mejorado. Emily estaba convencida de que la ausencia del Capitán se debía a su impertinencia durante aquella extraña visita. Toda la semana había repasado una y otra vez los momentos de su propia torpeza, seguramente causantes de que Steve decidiera ir a desayunar a otra parte para no tener que verla nuevamente. Cuando caminaba por la ciudad le resultaba inevitable mirar tras los vidrios de los restaurantes y cafés a su paso esperando ver al Capitán Rogers tomando su acostumbrado café y leyendo el diario.  
El sábado siguiente, inmersa aún en ese desánimo que la había acompañado toda la semana, Emily se preparaba para sus planes nocturnos (que consistían en un bowl de palomitas, y “El insomne de Seattle” por el canal de recuerdos) cuando su móvil vibró sobre la mesita de noche. Emily que recién salía de bañarse y se estaba colocando sus pijamas no le prestó atención. Luego sonó dos veces más. Seguramente era el grupo de prácticas solicitando algún dato de la última clase, pensó distraída. Se arrebujó en las mantas de su cama y ya abrazada a su bowl de palomitas decidió que era mejor silenciar el grupo. No tenía ganas de ser interrumpida por nadie. Su ánimo solo estaba disponible para Meg Ryan y Tom Hanks y sus desencuentros amorosos. Desbloqueó la pantalla y encontró un mensaje de un número que no tenía agendado. Frunció el ceño extrañada. Al abrirlo leyó:

\- Hola  
\- Cómo está mi moza preferida?  
\- Espero que estés mejor de tu resfrío.

  
La sorpresa de Emily fue tal que soltó el celular y el bowl, haciendo un desastre sobre la cama. A tientas buscó el aparato entre las mantas mientras lo oía vibrar nuevamente.

-Quizás estés durmiendo.  
-Perdón, había olvidado que estoy en otra zona horaria. Por cierto, soy Steve.  
-Este es mi número. Qué descanses.

Desesperada tecleó su respuesta  
\- Hola!  
\- Steve, qué sorpresa!  
\- Decidiste adquirir un celular finalmente! Bien por ti!

Oh! Estas despierta!   
-Soy nuevo en esto. Natasha estuvo explicándome, pero todavía no lo manejo del todo.

Emily se preguntó quién era esa tal Natasha hasta que recordó que dentro del grupo de Steve había una mujer de origen ruso que peleaba junto con ellos.

  
-No hay problema.  
Así que no estás en NY?  
-Creí que contra tus pronósticos había contagiado al Capitán América y estabas en tu casa rodeado de pañuelos de papel y tomando sopa de pollo.

 

Por Dios no!  
Tomé tanta sopa de pollo cuando era un crio que casi tenía plumas.  
-No, no estoy enfermo,  
estamos en una misión.

Vaya! Qué misterio!

  
\- Perdón. No puedo decir mucho  
por cuestiones de seguridad  
pero estamos lejos de casa.

  
-Oops. ok

  
-Extraño el café que preparas.  
Stark hace un brebaje que parece barro.

  
-Creo que en realidad  
extrañas el chocolate que lo acompaña!

Ah, me descubriste!  
-El chocolate y el servicio  
Emily se cubrió la boca con sorpresa ¿Steve Rogers estaba coqueteándole?¿Acaso se había comprado un móvil solo para comunicarse con ella? No, se dijo. Sería demasiado! Le contestó presurosa.

\- Sí? Pues te estás perdiendo el desayuno nuevo que hemos estrenado esta semana.  
\- George quería bautizarlo por ti pero finalmente se decidió por nombrarlo “Especial de la casa con todo”

  
\- Wow, especial con todo? Suena bien! Quizás debería llamarse El especial del Capitán!  
\- Pero tendría que darle mi aprobación antes.  
\- Creo que tendré que apresurar las cosas por aquí,  
ahora me muero de ganas de probarlo!-

 

 

  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gente, no sé si voy a conseguir subir el capítulo 3 completo. Cada vez que lo subo da error y me lo corta en la mitad. Voy a seguir intentando.


	4. Desencuentro parte 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es simplemente la mitad que no me deja subir entera. Mil disculpas. Pensaba que era mi celular o la red, pero al parecer es la página.

\- Fuera de broma...

 

-Sí?

-Es peligroso lo que están haciendo?  
-Estás bien?

Preguntó Emily con algo de ansiedad. Steve se demoraba en responder. Sabía que era una pregunta estúpida. Cualquier cosa que requiriera la presencia de los vengadores debía ser peligrosa. Sólo necesitaba saber que estaba bien.

-Estoy algo chamuscado pero no es gran cosa. Mañana estaré como nuevo.

\- CHAMUSCADO???!

  
Se alarmó Emily,

\- Dios santo!

  
  
-No te preocupes.  
Estamos bien.  
Pronto iré a probar ese desayuno nuevo.

  
Emily apretó los labios con preocupación. Esa afirmación no le trajo la tranquilidad que hubiera deseado.

-Estabas ocupada?  
Te interrumpí?  
Insistió él.

-No,   
\- Estaba por ver una película

  
\- Oh, suena bien.  
De qué trata?

  
\- De una mujer que se enamora de un hombre solo por escucharlo hablar en la radio.   
\- Y luego hace un montón de cosas para poder conocerlo.

-El amor es ciego, verdad?

  
-Así dicen

  
Sonrió Emily,

  
\- Igual no te contaré el final,  
Sería spoiler.

  
-Pensé que no la habías visto..

\- En realidad es un clásico.

 

\- …Puedo preguntar una cosa?

\- Seguro,

  
\- Eres una muchacha joven y hermosa.   
\- ¿Porqué estás en tu casa viendo televisión un sábado por la noche?   
\- ¿No deberías estar haciendo lo que hacen los jóvenes hoy en día?  
\- No sé,   
\- salir con tu novio,   
\- ir a bailar, tú sabes, socializar

Emily abrió los ojos a más no poder cuando leyó el mensaje. Steve Rogers pensaba que ella era hermosa!! Y además no se le escapó que estaba preguntando indirectamente si tenía algún compromiso sentimental. Se pasó la mano por la cara y se pellizcó para asegurarse que no estaba soñando. Tomó un gran trago de agua del vaso que reposaba en su mesa de luz para hidratar su garganta repentinamente seca. Tenía que responder a eso con algo certero pero sutil.

  
-No tengo novio, y  
tampoco me apetece hacer lo que hace el resto.   
\- Podría decirse que soy chapada a la antigua.

Emily se mordió los labios. No podía creer que se animara a responder de esa forma. Eso era una indirecta bastante directa. Se preguntó cuál sería la reacción de Steve ante su respuesta. Por un momento había tenido ganas decirle “Es tu culpa, porque hace más de una semana que no sé nada de ti!” pero sabía que nunca lo haría.

\- Además  
\- tampoco veo voluntarios a mi puerta, ofreciéndose a salir conmigo.

  
Agregó.

Steve contestó de inmediato.

\- Pues que mal. No podemos permitir eso, verdad? Es urgente que el Capitán América intervenga para solucionar esa crisis.

Emily soltó el aire de golpe, riendo entre desconcertada y escéptica. Tecleó su respuesta sin poder creer la osadía de Steve,

-Pues habrá que ver si el Capitán está a la altura de este desafío!

-Estoy listo!

  
-Ver para creer

-Oh, una pragmática!

  
-Desde luego.

-Bueno, será mejor que te deje descansar.   
Debo ir a una reunión con el equipo. Disfruta la película.

  
\- Gracias, lo haré

  
-Buenas noches Emily

-Buenas noches Steven.

Steve miró el mensaje en la pantalla de su flamante celular. Ver su nombre deletreado completo le causó una sensación extraña. Nadie le decía Steven, no desde el doctor Erskine al menos. Su madre solía decirle Stevie, y “pequeño desvergonzado” cuando se portaba mal de pequeño. En general todos lo llamaban Steve, Rogers, Capitán, punk, zopenco (Bucky mayormente) Cap, o Capi, Capitán leotardos estrellados (Tony por supuesto) y similares, pero nadie lo llamaba por su verdadero nombre, Steven. Que ella lo hiciera lo hizo sentir raro y especial de alguna forma.

El aviso de una inesperada misión había llegado la misma tarde de su visita a Emily. Dos horas después estaba abordando el quinjet junto con Nathasa y Clint rumbo a Corea del Sur, el resto del grupo los encontraría allá. No sabían cuándo regresarían, estimaban que en un par de semanas, pero no habían fijado la fecha.   
Durante el viaje no había dejado de pensar en esa muchacha, en su cara algo congestionada, sus mejillas rojas de vergüenza, y sobre todo en sus ojos verdes brillantes y su sonrisa. Tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que hubiera visto, y eso era mucho decir.  
La reunión de esa mañana fue rápida y expeditiva. Estaban trazando un nuevo plan para lograr el objetivo, desactivar una cabeza nuclear que había sido robada por un grupo armado en Corea del sur, con apoyo de una corporación fantasma. Después de que todos confirmaron la información y los pasos a seguir del nuevo plan, cada uno se retiró a su aire. Steve encontró una sala de descanso en el piso superior del edificio que el caído Shield tenía como base de operaciones y se apoltronó en un amplio sillón. Sacó su nuevo celular del bolsillo y apretó con cuidado el botoncillo que desbloqueaba la pantalla. En la app de mensajes encontró su número. Sin poder resistirse abrió la imagen que la identificaba.  
Emily salía sonriente, el cabello recogido en una gruesa trenza que le caía sobre un hombro, enfundada en un guardapolvo blanco junto a una joven negra que sacaba la lengua con gesto burlón.. la imaginó así, con su guardapolvo de doctora y el estetoscopio alrededor del cuello, atendiendo a sus pacientes con mirada vivaz y concentrada. Qué mal que él no podía enfermarse. Le gustaría que ella lo atendiera… Dios! Qué estaba pensando! Se sintió completamente incorrecto... Bueno, no podía enfermarse pero quizás podría hacer que Thor le diera unos cuantos puñetazos antes de ir a verla aunque debería ser al menos unas horas antes, si dejaba pasar mas tiempo ya casi no tendría marcas… No! Sacudió la cabeza para despejar esas ideas. ¿Cómo era posible que él pensara hacer esas cosas, solo para conseguir que ella lo tocara? Se sintió bajo y deshonesto. Nunca antes le había sucedido. Con Peggy era diferente. Nunca se había sentido así. La adoraba de lejos, y soñaba con ella hasta que ella le había correspondido, pero nunca había ocupado su tiempo en pensar estratagemas para estar cerca suyo o para robarle una caricia. Quizás no fuera mala idea nadar un rato en la piscina del complejo. Bucky había mencionado que iría hacía allí. Tal vez él podría darle concejo sobre lo que le estaba pasando, después de todo era un donjuan antes de que fueran a la guerra.

  
-Lamento ser yo quién te diga esto, pero… eres un enfermo Steve…- Bucky lo miró fingiendo preocupación hasta que su fachada se resquebrajó y lanzó una carcajada entre dientes – Hubieras visto tu cara de horror! -Bucky se largó a reír nuevamente.-Vaya Punk! Eres todo un sátiro! Quién diría que el Capitán tuviera esos bajos instintos!  
-Ah, no debí haber mencionado nada! Sabía que ibas a reírte de mí.- Se quejó Steve. Bucky sonrió con aire bromista.  
-Hey viejo, no te enojes, si no me rio de ti moriré de aburrimiento aquí. Además, Thor? Me ofendes! Para que están los amigos? O acaso olvidaste que este brazo no esta hecho de algodón de dulce? Puedo partirte el labio… también una ceja, se vería bien, no? Esa chica no podrá sacarte las manos de encima. A las mujeres les encantan los hombres lastimados.-explicó Bucky pensativo.- Tienen ese instinto algo materno de cuidar a los heridos, sabes? y siendo que estudia medicina … Sí, no es mala idea...  
-Entiendes que te cuento esto porque creo que está mal, verdad?-Preguntó Steve con tono irónico. Bucky chasqueó la lengua.  
-Bien, si quieres mi opinión… no tienes que asombrarte de nada, tus fantasías con esa muchacha hacen que me sienta un depravado, me haces reír viejo ¿Has visto a Romanov detenidamente con ese traje de cuero?! Dios, sudo tanto que temo que se oxide mi brazo!-  
-Buck!- lo reprimió Steve.   
-Ok, ya en serio. Tu caso solo significa una cosa.  
-Qué?- preguntó Steve con gesto ansioso.  
-Qué la chica te gusta.  
Steve inclinó la cabeza con gesto sarcástico.   
-Vaya que sagaz! Dime algo que no sepa.  
-No, no me entiendes. Qué la deseas, es obvio. Me refiero a que te gusta en serio. Hay literalmente miles de cafés en Nueva York, pero tú has continuado yendo cada día sin falta al mismo. Y lo que ella hizo por ti era muy considerado, pero no tenias obligación de ir a su casa, podrías haber hablado con ella cuando volviera a trabajar. Pero aún así fuiste. Y no solo eso, la seguiste para espiarla. Qué más quieres oír?? Creo que te estás enamorando de ella... En hora buena viejo. Pensé que no volvería verte sonreír.- Bucky se acercó y lo palmeó en el hombro mojado haciendo que Steve se crispara de dolor. En la última redada una bala le había atravesado el músculo trapecio y todavía no había sanado del todo – lo siento- Se disculpó.  
Las puertas dobles de cristal de la pileta se abrieron en ese momento y Natasha entró con paso tranquilo vestida solo con un bañador violeta que se ataba detrás del cuello, se extendía solamente por el estómago hacia la parte inferior y se ataba con correas sobre las caderas. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta. Ambos hombres se quedaron mirándola fijamente.   
-Wow!- Exclamó la pelirroja al verlos.- Había olvidado que en sus años mozos lo máximo que mostraban las mujeres eran las pantorrillas… lo siento chicos, si alguno siente que se descompensa avisen así mando a buscar un médico.   
-Me ves cerca de descompensarme Romanov?- Reaccionó Bucky sin demora, flexionando su formidable brazo de acero y tensado sus músculos que sobresalian del agua.   
-Qué pasa, tienes miedo de los hombres mayores?- interrogó Bucky ante el silencio de la pelirroja, en un idioma que solo podía ser ruso. Natasha arqueó una ceja y haciendo una media sonrisa contestó  
-Solo si voy a tener que socorrerlos para evitar que se ahoguen- retrucó la joven antes de lanzarse de un chapuzón al agua. Nadó hasta el otro extremo de la pileta. Steve contemplaba este intercambio con mirada ausente, sin prestarles realmente atención. Las palabras de Bucky lo habían dejado perplejo. No creyó posible sobreponerse a lo de Peggy nunca. Los recuerdos aún estaban vivos en su mente. Emily le gustaba, eso era cierto, pero ¿enamorarse? Era algo que no estaba en sus planes.


	5. Jugando a las escondidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Emily comienzan un intercambio a distancia, marcado por dudas y reparos.

  
Aquella charla con Bucky irónicamente había echado algunas sombras sobre lo que Steve estaba empezando a sentir por Emily. Preocupado por lo que significaba para él volver a ligarse sentimentalmente a una mujer, y acosado por los fantasmas del pasado de la pérdida y la muerte, se había distanciado de todo lo que le recordara a la joven moza/doctora y se había volcado en la misión que tenían asignada, la cual no estaba saliendo muy bien hasta el momento.

Emily por su parte, había caído en un estado que iba desde la ansiedad a la desesperación, luego al arrepentimiento pasando por el enojo. Desde ese día de intercambio de mensajes de naturaleza flirteante Steve Rogers había desaparecido del mapa. Emily, que ya estaba demasiado prendada de él como para no darle importancia, tampoco había logrado olvidarlo, aunque se había negado a ser ella quien le enviase un mensaje. Steve no estaba trabajando en una fábrica ni en una oficina y sabía que interrumpirlo cuando necesitaba todos sus sentidos concentrados podía significar un desastre. Y tampoco quería parecer una histérica que desvariaba exigiendo atención. Sin embargo, a lo largo de esas dos semanas de silencio había tomado el celular cientos de veces y contemplado la pantalla a la espera de que esta se iluminara y entrara aunque fuera un simple mensaje que dijera que estaba bien. Una preocupación constante sobrevolaba su cabeza a todas horas, y era que de verdad le hubiera sucedido algo a Steve. En esto estaba pensando por millonésima vez mientras fregaba el horno de su cocina en cuatro patas, calzada con sus guantes de goma, cuando una imagen vino a su mente, un recuerdo del día del incidente: Steve siendo arrojado varios metros en el aire por un estallido de energía del arma de uno de esos seres, los chitauris, y pegando de lleno contra un auto al que le estallaban los vidrios. Luego caído de rodillas, haciendo un esfuerzo por ponerse de pie mientras escupía sangre por la boca.

  
-Oh, al diablo!- exclamó Emily mientras se sacaba los guantes de cocina. Tirándolos a un lado tomó su celular.

  
-Solo quiero saber una cosa  
Y no te molestaré más,  
Por favor dime qué estás bien.

  
Los minutos pasaron y los tildes no se coloreaban de azul. El mensaje había llegado a destino, pero nadie lo leía. Sentada en el piso con la espalda contra la puerta del horno apoyó la cabeza contra las rodillas aguantando la sensación de angustia. En ese momento su celular vibró.

-Emily?  
-Estoy bien, sí  
-Qué sucede?  
-Tú estas bien?!

  
Emily suspiró profundamente sintiendo que el cuerpo se le aflojaba después de dos semanas de constante tensión. Sí lo hubiera tenido al frente hubiera tenido que controlarse para no hacer una escena, aunque probablemente solo hubiera terminado abrazándolo. Miró la pantalla. No sabía qué decir. ¿Qué estaba muerta de preocupación por él? Si ella no era nadie, solo era la moza que le servía el café en la mañana.

  
-Sí, estoy bien.  
Gracias.

-Sucedió algo?- reiteró Steve. Emily inspiró profundamente varias veces para relajarse.

  
-Nada en particular.

Solo recordé haberte visto el día del ataque en la ciudad,  
Saliste volando por el aire, pegaste contra un auto que quedó como si lo hubiera atropellado un tren... luego recordé la palabra “chamuscado” y de repente se arruinó mi tarde de limpieza.

  
Steve sonrió al leer su mensaje.  
-Estas diciendo que estabas preocupada por mi?

-Oh no! Para nada.

Porqué debería preocuparme? Solo estás al otro lado del mundo tratando de destruir una organización maligna, mientras yo… limpio el horno de mi cocina…

  
Una repentina carcajada escapó de sus labios al leer el mensaje. El resto del equipo que estaba tratando de puntualizar dónde se encontraría la tríada terrorista que tenía la última cabeza nuclear, en orden a capturarlos, lo miró sorprendido. Tony se quitó los lentes ahumados con gesto triunfante.  
-Y eso, mis amigos, es el sonido de la victoria. A la cual procederán a abonar en metálico en este mismo instante.- Steve, los miró sin comprender mientras todos rezongaban sacando dinero de diversos bolsillos y billeteras y se lo extendían a Stark. Su mirada acusadora se dirigió a Bucky  
-Les contaste de…?!- Bucky levantó las manos para librarse de la acusación.  
-Relajate Capi,- aclaró Tony- la discusión aquí no era si existía una señorita… eso es obvio, (hace más de una semana que miras ese celular como esperando que levite) Sino si existía una mujer capaz de distraer al Capitán de sus deberes. Y como ves yo soy el único que cree que aún eres humano. Si el resto tuviera poderes perceptivos tan afinados, hubiera notado la forma en que llevas ese móvil a todos lados.  
Sam lo interrumpió escéptico,  
-Todos tenemos móviles que llevamos para todos lados. Qué tiene de raro eso?- interpuso en un intento por desbaratar la diatriba de Stark. Tony sonrió satisfecho.  
-Exacto. Todos tenemos uno. Pero él- señaló a Steve descaradamente con el dedo.- no tenía uno hasta hace un par de semanas y no parecía estar cerca de adquirir uno tampoco. Yo mismo se lo ofrecí en varias ocasiones. De repente tiene un celular, pero… alguno ha recibido un mensaje? Una llamada? Alguien tiene su número?-  
Todas las cabezas giraron en su dirección como si acabaran de darse cuenta de ello. Steve apretó los labios cómo si hubiera sido desenmascarado. – Me atengo a las pruebas señores- continuó Stark. -Eso-señaló el celular en la mano de Steve- solo puede significar una mujer. Una mujer a la que evita con todas sus fuerzas y sin embargo no duda en atender en esta reunión. Apuesto lo que quieran a que la señorita X podría ponerlo a gritar “Hail Hidra”, si quisiera. Por cierto- se dirigió a Steve- el resto del equipo (incluido tu gemelo malvado de brazo metálico) apostaron a que todavía sigues algo escarchado, tu me entiendes. Debería darles vergüenza!- Stark los amonestó en tono burlista. Steve soltó el aire con fastidio y algo de diversión. La agenda táctica había sido olvidada y a nadie parecía molestarle.  
-Seguimos con el tema que nos reúne o prefieren que continuemos discutiendo mi vida amorosa?- preguntó Steve con sarcasmo. Tony saltó de la silla como si tuviera un resorte  
-Acaban de escuchar lo mismo que yo, verdad? Ha usado la expresión “vida amorosa” sus palabras, no las mías- festejó Stark mientras recibía los últimos billetes de un renuente Barton.- Steve los observaba con gesto cansado. Tony pidió silencio y compostura  
– Bueno, por favor. Rogers tiene razón… esto merece una votación. Todos a favor de la misión levanten la mano,- solicitó Stark… solo Banner elevó la mano y luego al verse solo la bajó avergonzado.  
-A favor de la misteriosa chica de Capi?- todas las manos se alzaron en la sala con sendas sonrisas bromistas y cómplices. Steve gesticuló incrédulo  
-Cómo verás, todos pensamos que necesitas… una novia con urgencia.- explicó Stark.- Los terroristas seguirán allí dentro de un rato. Propongo una fiesta. Es hora de que conozcamos a la misteriosa mujer que ha conseguido que Steve Rogers ignore una reunión táctica!-  
-Apoyo la moción con toda violencia- secundó Clint, y Natasha rio.  
-Que?! Los espías tenemos tiempo para ver televisión!  
Steve se levantó con la exasperación de un padre de hijos indómitos.  
-Bien, con su permiso, iré a atender mis asuntos privados a otro lado, pero si quieren pueden seguir discutiéndolos entre todos aquí, como prioridad.  
-Ya escucharon amigos, tenemos la aprobación del Capitán!- exclamó Tony. Steve se alejó de la sala vidriada mientras observaba incrédulo cómo al parecer estaban planeando una fiesta en lo de Stark. Este había desplegado un holograma de un calendario y estaban discutiendo la fecha.  
Cuando llegó a su cuarto sacó ansioso su móvil al cual había sentido vibrar mientras ascendía por las escaleras.

  
-Steve?

  
-Estás ahí?

  
-Sí, disculpa Emily,  
-me interrumpieron.

  
-Quizás deba dejar  
que continúes con lo que estabas haciendo.

  
-No te preocupes. Se las arreglaran sin mi de todas formas.  
-Pregunta  
-¿Cómo sabes que estoy  
al otro lado del mundo  
combatiendo una organización?

  
-Bueno, dijiste que  
habías olvidado que estabas  
en otra zona horaria  
Para eso debió ser de día dónde estas  
cuando acá era de noche. Muy probablemente sea Asia. El lugar más conflictivo de Asia es Corea, por las amenazas nucleares, pero podría ser cualquier cosa.

  
Steve arqueó una ceja sorprendido por su poder de deducción.

  
Y… ¿Cuándo no es una organización maligna?

  
Steve rio nuevamente. Esa muchacha valía oro.  
-Hubieras sido un buen agente de inteligencia.

  
-Pues si la medicina  
Y lo de servir comida fracasa,  
Será mí siguiente opción.

  
-Cuando quieras!

  
-…Por cierto,  
perdón por haberte enviado un mensaje. Sé que podría haber llegado en el peor momento.

  
-No tienes que disculparte por eso  
-Es agradable que alguien se preocupe por mi.

  
-Bromeas? El país entero quiere saber qué sucede con el Capitán América!

  
\- Sí, pero pocos quieren saber  
sobre Steven.  
Emily no pudo evitar sentir las mejillas acaloradas. A él no se le había pasado la forma en que ella había usado su nombre.

  
-Menos aún quieren saber sobre Emily, así que no te quejes

  
-Yo quiero saber sobre Emily!- respondió Steve. Emily sonrió sonrojada al leer el mensaje.

  
-Y yo quiero saber sobre Steven!

  
-Bien, entonces te contaré algo de mí por cada cosa que me cuentes de ti.

  
-Lo justo es justo Cap

  
Para esa altura Steve había olvidado por completo porqué había decidido no estar en contacto con ella. Ahora se preguntaba cómo había aguantado esas dos semanas sin saber nada de esa muchacha.  
-Bien...  
cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

  
\- El 4 de julio.

  
-Bromeas.

  
-Porqué bromearía con eso?

-Ahh! No me digas qué..!!!

  
-4 de julio. De 1918 claro.

  
-1989  
-wow... qué bizarro

  
-Todavía estoy tratando de asimilarlo.

  
-Crees que nos den descuento en algún bar si lo festejamos juntos?

  
-Pues si no, tendremos que hacer una protesta hasta que lo hagan!

  
-Cuenta conmigo!

  
Emily se imaginó haciendo una sentada frente un bar junto a Steve. Algo poco probable para el Capitán América.

  
-…¿realmente estabas limpiando el horno de la cocina?-  
Preguntó él con curiosidad.  
En vez de responderle, Emily se acomodó algunos mechones de cabello dentro del pañuelo que usaba cuando limpiaba, se calzó un guante y posó frente al horno lleno de restos de espuma, con la esponja en la mano.  
De repente apareció una fotografía en la pantalla del celular de Steve. Emily, sonriendo con la mejillas sonrosadas, una mano enguantada en látex amarillo sostenía una esponja frente al horno de su cocina. Steve rio con ganas al verla. Se veía muy feliz y bella. Se preguntó cómo se vería con ropa más formal, solo la había visto con jeans y camisa en el café o con ropa de entre casa. Sospechaba que sería una visión difícil de olvidar.

  
-Te toca Steven

  
-No creo que sea buena idea. No soy fotogénico.

  
-Lo justo es justo, recuerdas?

  
Steve resopló conteniendo una risa y explorando el celular localizó la cámara. Logró hacerla girar hacia si y extendiendo el brazo sonrió condescendientemente… justo en el momento en el que entraba Bucky a la habitación.  
-Ya tenemos la localización de la tríad... dime que no estás tomándote una selfie para la señorita X- replicó Bucky elevando una ceja.  
-Se llama Emily, y no sé que es una selfie.-  
Bucky se adelantó y le arrebató el celular. Steve ya había enviado la foto. Más arriba vió la imagen de la joven sonriente y esta vez sus dos cejas se elevaron expresivamente.-  
-Ok estás en problemas. Es preciosa.- señaló apreciativo- Ahora entiendo porqué estás así.  
-Así cómo?- interrogó Steve con una media sonrisa curiosa.  
-Así, ojos desorbitados, lengua afuera, baba escurriendo…- puntualizó Bucky inexpresivo. Steve rió sacudiendo la cabeza.-Parece una mujer especial.- agregó Bucky.  
Steve asintió comprensivo. Entendía lo que Bucky quería decir.  
-Vamos, antes de que Stark comience a planear otra fiesta en vez de continuar con el trabajo.- resumió haciendo seña a Bucky con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

  
-Perdón Emily, tengo compañía, estamos ultimando detalles. Te escribo esta noche.- tecleó apurado mientras caminaba por el pasillo.

  
-No hay problema.

  
Suerte para todos. Ten cuidado.

  
-Lo tendré- se despidió.

Emily trató de esconder una sonrisa aunque estaba sola. No podía quitar los ojos de la fotografía que Steve le había enviado. Su media sonrisa era adorable, algo avergonzada. Salía extendiendo su mano en un tímido saludo, solo se veían la mitad de sus dedos expuestos por los guantes de cuero de su uniforme. Su torso estaba enfundado en un traje azul oscuro con bandas plateadas en el pecho a ambos lados de una estrella color peltre. El cuello alto del traje solo parecía acentuar más la musculatura de su cuello y hombros. Emily contuvo un suspiro. Aún le parecía mentira que estuviera relacionándose de esa forma con Steve Rogers. Qué misteriosa vuelta del destino la había llevado a ese lugar? Nunca lo sabría. Se levantó y luego de acomodar el desastre que había quedado en su cocina decidió darse una ducha. Esa tarde iba a pasar unas horas en el refugio en el consultorio médico, donde ella y otros compañeros trabajaban de voluntarios atendiendo a quienes se acercaban a hacerle una consulta porque no podían pagar la atención médica hospitalaria.  
Mientras se estaba bañando recordó que acababa de enterarse que ambos cumplían años el mismo día. Quizás fuera una tontería pero para Emily no era un dato menor. Porque aún si él nunca se interesaba en ella, el hecho de que habían nacido el mismo día ( con 95 años de diferencia) sería imborrable en su memoria. Así él saliera de su vida un día, ella lo recordaría al menos en cada cumpleaños. No obstante dudaba seriamente que de darse tan penosa situación ella pudiera recordarlo solamente una vez al año. Incluso en ese momento su mente lo recreó a la perfección, como lo había visto la vez que estuvo allí en su departamento. Recordó cómo todo a su alrededor parecía empequeñecerse... Como ella misma se sentía pequeña junto a él. Su cabello sedoso cayendo sobre su frente ancha, sus pestañas rubias, y esos ojos azul acerados que estudiaban todo con mirada inteligente y sin embargo cálida, que la observaban con toda la atención del mundo, cómo si ella fuera lo único que existiera. Cuando la miraba así Emily se sentía expuesta, él parecía capaz de traspasar sus pensamientos. Se preguntó cómo habría sido Steve antes de ser seleccionado para probar ese misterioso serum que lo había convertido en el Capitán América y qué tanto lo había cambiado. Su aspecto era ciertamente imponente, solamente el ancho de sus hombros ya inspiraba respeto, sonrió para sí. Sin embargo a ella le fascinaban sus manos, grandes, fuertes, de dedos estilizados pero seguros. Era inevitable preguntarse si tenía acaso algún defecto. ¿Cómo evitaría enamorarse de él? Ya pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo pensando en su voz, su sonrisa, sus ojos, su forma de moverse, en qué ocupaba su tiempo, y si se encontraba bien o no.  
Emily había sufrido antes amores no correspondidos y aunque languidecía con el pasar del tiempo, esas experiencias la habían acostumbrado a admirar de lejos y a soñar. Era muy probable que pronto agregara a Steven Rogers a esa lista de infortunios amorosos. Entonces una vocecita en su cabeza dijo: “ ¿y si no tuvieras que admirar de lejos? ¿Si pudieras admirar de cerca? ¿Si pudieras saber cómo es su calor, escuchar su voz todos los días? Probar, abrazar, cuidar?  
Un pensamiento repentino la asaltó acallando el anterior.  
“Y sí lo tuvieras todo y luego un día lo perdieras?” Dijo la voz. Y esa idea le heló la sangre.


	6. Desayuno del Capitán

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pesar de las dudas que se le plantean a Emily sobre lo que siente por Steve, alejarse de él no es tan sencillo. Menos aún cuando él continúa apareciendo en su trabajo.

 

Por la noche volvieron a conectarse. Esta vez fue Steve quién le envío un mensaje primero.  
Luego de una larga reflexión después de las dudas que se le habían presentado esa tarde, Emily ya no estaba tan segura de profundizar en eso que había empezado con Steve para lo cual no tenía nombre. Era amistad? No del todo porque había algo más allí, subyacente. Era amor? Seguramente que no. Aún así no podía evitar querer saber de él, conocerlo aunque fuera un poco más.  
No dialogaron demasiado. Él sabía que era tarde en NY y que ella debía descansar por el doble esfuerzo que llevaba de trabajo y estudio.  
Hablaron mayormente de trivialidades, como cosas que les gustaba hacer, su comida preferida y sus gustos musicales. Steve descubrió con placer que Emily era una amante del jazz y del rock n' roll original. Eso explicaba el tocadiscos en su apartamento. Era más moderno a comparación de los que había en los 40’, pero lo suficiente como para que él lo reconociera. Quizás el único instrumento que podía relacionar con su tiempo de entre toda la parafernalia tecnológica de esta época. A Steve no le desagradaba del todo el avance tecnológico, en su mayoría era muy útil. Pensaba que había invenciones como Internet o los celulares que habrían hecho las cosas mucho más fáciles en la época de la guerra, pero en la actualidad la gente las usaba para ocio y eso no lo comprendía del todo, hasta que había visto la fotografía a color de Emily en su móvil. Ella acababa de tomársela en el mismo instante en que la enviaba, allí, sentada en el piso de su cocina. Y ahora él deseaba tener más fotografías de ella. En su tiempo eso habría sido imposible. Las fotografías eran mayormente retratos elaborados y tardaban días en fabricarlos. Qué un soldado tuviera una fotografía de la muchacha que quería era como si tuviera una reliquia por la que probablemente estaba dispuesto a arriesgar la vida. La única fotografía que él había tenido de Peggy, la había recortado del diario y guardado en su compás. Sí en aquella época hubiera existido la tecnología de los celulares quizás hubiera sido más fácil para muchos aguantar los meses de aislamiento y horror en las trincheras.  
Cuando hablaron de cómo había sido su día, solamente Emily se explayó un poco y comentó entre otras cosas que había estado asistiendo en el refugio dónde iba siempre. Steve se mostró interesado y comenzó a hacerle toda clase de preguntas sobre el tema. Emily le explicó que la gente del refugio St.Benedict era como una familia para ella. Se sentía en deuda con ellos y ahora que ya casi tenía su licencia de medicina podía devolverles un poco de lo que habían hecho por ella. Steve intuyó que había una historia dolorosa detrás, pero no se animó a preguntar. Quizás algún día Emily se la contara.  
Se despidieron sin una promesa de volver a ponerse en contacto. Aunque la misión ya casi estaba finalizada, todavía había una serie de cuestiones burocráticas que debían cumplir para poder regresar a casa y Steve no sabía con seguridad cuánto podían demorarse. Emily por su parte, no se atrevió a preguntar.

Los días pasaron terriblemente lento para Emily. Antes sus días solían ser atareados, entre el café, el hospital/universidad, el refugio y las visitas a Granny, no tenía tiempo para distraerse. Desde que había conocido a Steve parecía que el tiempo se medía de acuerdo a si lo veía o no y todo lo que hacía era distraerse, mayormente pensando en él.  
Día viernes y el café estaba completo. Apenas se desocupaba una mesa, volvía a ocuparse enseguida. George había hecho que Samy armara en la vereda las mesas que guardaban en la trastienda. Laura y ella se habían repartido la mitad hacia arriba de la calle y hacia abajo. Emily corría sirviendo las mesas de un lado a otro sin dar abasto. Llevaba su libreta y la lapicera en la mano porque a pesar de tener buena memoria, eran tantos los pedidos que temía olvidar alguno. Los días viernes siempre eran caóticos porque había mayor afluencia de turistas y todos los lugares para comer se llenaban a tope. Laura se dirigió a ella con una bandeja cargada de tazas vacías.  
-Atiende la tres de la vereda por favor, que tengo un grupo que quiere frapuchinos dobles y no llego.  
Emily suspiró cansada. Cargó su bandeja con dos batidos de chocolate y una gaseosa light y salió. Dejó los batidos en una mesa con una pareja, la gaseosa en otra con un adolescente y cobró una tercera ocupada por cuatro mujeres. Cuando llegó a la mesa tres agitada, con la bandeja bajo el brazo y la libreta en la mano, se encontró con un sujeto silencioso de gorra y chaqueta oscura que chequeaba su celular con la vista baja. Lista para tomar la orden lo apuró.  
\- Buenas tardes señor. Qué le puedo ofrecer?-  
\- Me recomendaron el especial de la casa con todo. Me gustaría probarlo. Quizás tenga que convencer al dueño que le ponga mi nombre.  
Ante el conocido timbre de voz Emily levantó la vista de su libreta instantáneamente. Debajo de su gorra gris Steve la contemplaba con gesto travieso. Emily se largó a reír con sorprendida satisfacción,  
-Bien, puedo hacer presión para que suceda pero no te saldrá gratis.  
-No?!  
-Claro que no! Aunque debo advertirte que si le ponen tu nombre te verás obligado a comer eso cuando vengas y nada más.  
-Mmmm igual me arriesgaré.  
-Cómo tu digas Capitán.- Sonrió Emily, hizo dos pasos hacia la puerta del café y se volvió.  
-Me alegro que estés bien- resumió con algo de timidez. Steve asintió sonriente aceptando el cumplido. Emily regresó a la cocina sintiendo una descarga de energía que la recorría. Por un momento había tenido ganas de abrazarlo, por suerte se había contenido. Laura tenía la expresión de un gato que ha tomado leche.  
-De nada chica- hizo una reverencia. Emily asintió alegre.  
-Gracias Laura. De verdad.  
-Me podrás agradecer cuando termine en tu cama.  
-Laura!  
-Oh, vamos! No vas a decirme que no lo has pensado?! Porque si es así, mientes. Cada mujer que se cruza en la calle desea tener un bebé suyo… al pobre no le queda otra que ocultarse bajo esa gorra. Sí se la quita es como si brillara un rayo de sol en la vereda.  
Emily miró en su dirección con disimulo. Steve la observaba a través del cristal de la vidriera, los codos apoyados sobre la mesa y las manos juntas delante de la boca. Bajo la gorra sus ojos en sombra la miraban atentos, casi podía sentirlos sobre ella. Sí hubiera sabido que hoy lo vería nuevamente después de casi un mes se hubiera arreglado mejor, quizás hasta se hubiera puesto algo de máscara en las pestañas pensó frustrada.  
George las llamó desde el fondo haciendo que las dos dieran un respingo. Laura suspiró teatralmente.  
-Sí me mirara como te mira a ti, ya me habría disfrazado de desayuno… por favor no me defraudes- le rogó.  
Emily no contestó a las bromas pero contuvo un suspiro a su vez y se apresuró sirviendo la orden. Cuando regresó cargando la bandeja, Steve sonrió dándole la bienvenida nuevamente.  
-Especial con todo- anunció ella mientras acomodaba variados platos lo mejor posible en el reducido espacio de la mesa.  
-Lo de “con todo” era en serio!- se admiró Steve.  
Había huevos revueltos con tocino, croissants, cereales variados y una caja de leche individual, un cubo de frutas frescas picadas y una torre de pancakes con jarabe de arce y decorada con arándanos, más el café.  
-Bueno George se inspiró pensando en cómo deberías desayunar. Creo que le preocupa que solo tomes café. Dice que es increíble que vayas a pelear por ahí con el estómago vacío.  
-Pues si comiera todo esto antes de una pelea, creo que no sería contendiente. Apenas podría moverme. Mi ataque secreto probablemente sería echarme en un rincón y pedir un antiácido-.  
Los dos rieron de su broma. Una cliente llamó a Emily desde otra mesa.  
-Me voy a continuar mi lucha contra el hambre. Qué lo disfrutes!  
-Lo haré!-  
Emily siguió sirviendo las mesas, siempre pendiente de Steve. No lo miraba directamente pero de alguna forma sabía qué estaba haciendo todo el tiempo. Como el hecho de que se demoraba terriblemente en su desayuno. Emily no creía ni por un momento que Steve no pudiera consumir semejante cantidad de comida o que esta le cayera mal en modo alguno. Como estudiante de medicina próxima a recibirse sabía perfectamente que un físico como el suyo requería extra calorías y si se tenían en cuenta sus actividades, con más razón aún. Además había leído en algún lado que su metabolismo era cuatro veces mayor a lo normal, y eso solo significaban muchas, muchas calorías. De modo que su contemplación de los alimentos no podía ser otra cosa que una estratagema. Y pronto entendió porqué.  
Cuando Emily vio que el reloj de pared de la cocina indicaba casi la hora de salida, notó también que Steve terminaba su orden, casi como si lo hubiera cronometrado. Él se adelantó hasta el mostrador dónde estaba George cobrando y cuando pasó junto a ella la detuvo  
-Terminas tu turno ahora, verdad?  
-Así es.  
-Te molestaría si te acompaño a tu casa? Si es a dónde vas- preguntó dubitativo.  
-Claro, me encantaría.  
-Te espero en la esquina entonces.  
-Ok.  
Y ese era el motivo por el cual Steve había demorado dos horas en consumir su orden. Aunque Emily no entendió porqué él había llegado dos horas antes de que saliera, sí solo le habría hecho falta llegar apenas media hora antes. Él conocía el horario de cambio de turno. No sospechaba que en realidad Steve deseaba contemplarla largamente (lo más disimuladamente posible) después de tanto tiempo sin verla.  
Emily se despidió de sus compañeros y ya con su cartera al hombro y una bolsa de conservas que George le había dado para Granny, lo buscó con la vista. Estaba parado junto a un poste de alumbrado público, gorra bien calzada y las manos en los bolsillos. Él le sonrió amable y se adelantó para tomar la bolsa de sus brazos.  
-Espero que no te incomode que la cargue por ti, sé que ahora a las mujeres les molesta que los hombres tengamos cualquier gesto de ayuda con ellas…- la miró algo inseguro, sin saber si acababa de hacer algo indebido.  
-Pues yo no soy una de esas. Agradezco la caballerosidad de un hombre amable- agradeció Emily sonriente. – ¿Qué tal el desayuno completo? Fue de tu agrado?.-  
-Estuvo realmente increíble. No me entra un bocado más. Creo que deberé comenzar a hacer siesta si continúo comiendo así.  
-Ah! lo dudo….-  
Ambos abordaron el subterráneo que los llevaba a casa de Emily. La conversación continuó durante el viaje.  
\- Y bueno, me vas a decir cómo estuvo tu travesía? Derrotaron a los malos?- Steve elevó la comisura de su boca con humor y también satisfacción.  
-Así es señorita. La amenaza fue neutralizada.  
-Me alegro.... ¿El gobierno te paga por eso verdad?- Preguntó Emily inesperadamente. Steve elevó las cejas ante la pregunta- me refiero a que no es solo por la bandera que lo haces, no? Porque eso estaría mal...  
-¿Por qué estaría mal?- Preguntó él esperando su respuesta.  
-… bueno porque arriesgas la vida en esas misiones, y si son tan erráticas que pueden llamarte de un momento a otro tampoco puedes tener un trabajo para ti, verdad? Cómo te mantendrías? Steve agachó la cabeza para esconder una sonrisa, parecía que ella había pensado bastante en el tema.  
-No, en realidad no nos pagan.-explicó. Emily lo observó abriendo los ojos con sorpresa- Pero cada uno tiene lo suyo. Yo tengo mi sueldo de capitán, del ejército. Y me pagaron una suma respetable por todos los años que estuve bajo el hielo. Así que no debo preocuparme por cómo sobrevivir.  
-Qué bien. Sería terrible si después de todo lo que has hecho, el gobierno se olvidara. Aunque supongo que no puede, porque te necesita- Asintió reflexiva. Ya habían llegado a su parada. Descendieron y caminaron las cuadras restantes hasta el viejo edificio.  
Emily lo invitó a subir. Steve aceptó cortés. Ya en el departamento, le sirvió una bebida y él se acomodó en el sillón luego de dejar la bolsa a un costado, mientras ella dialogaba desde su habitación. Debía cambiarse de ropa para ir a la universidad. Sin poder contenerse Steve se levantó a examinar la colección de discos que ella guardaba en el mueble pequeño del tocadiscos.  
Emily tenía una colección bastante amplia. Desde Nat king Cole, pasando por Sinatra, Gleen Miller, Doris Day y más, Steve estaba fascinado. Sacó el disco de Cole y lo puso en el aparato. Acomodó la púa y este empezó a girar. Los melancólicos tonos de una trompeta llenaron la habitación. Steve bajó la cabeza y se quedó escuchando con los ojos cerrados. “Dios, cómo extraño los 40’” pensó. No notó que ella lo observaba desde la puerta de su cuarto. El tema terminó y comenzó uno de alegre melodía.  
-Sí quieres puedes quedarte en casa a escuchar los discos hasta que vuelva…- ofreció ella.  
-Oh, no podría.  
-Claro que puedes. A mí no me molesta. Volveré dentro de unas cuantas horas. Sí no tienes planes puedes quedarte aquí y aprovechar…  
Steve se veía indeciso.  
-Vamos!- insistió ella- allí está la heladera, saca lo que desees, el televisor, el control remoto está encima ¿Sabés cómo usarlo?- Steve asintió como un niño.- El baño está por allí y si tienes sueño puedes tirarte un rato en el sillón.  
-La verdad es que no quiero invadir tu privacidad… pero tampoco me apetece volver al departamento todavía…- se justificó como disculpándose. Emily sonrió comprensiva. Sin decir más le entregó las llaves para que él abriera o cerrara la puerta. Sí iba a dejarle las llaves de su casa a alguien algún día ese iba a ser al Capitán América. Se despidieron con cordialidad. Ella se dirigió al subterráneo sin poder sacar de su mente la imagen de Steve en silencio, cabeza agachada, los ojos cerrados, como tratando de traer el pasado nuevamente a la vida mientras escuchaba el disco. No pudo evitar pensar si acaso él había estado recordando a la agente Carter. Emily había leído la historia. Esa mujer de la que decían había peleado a su lado y que había tenido un vínculo sentimental con él. Qué gran mujer debió haber sido, pensó Emily. Ella no estaba ni cerca de ser algo así. Valiente, intrépida, luchadora. Ella que se había creído fuerte en algún momento de su vida, a causa de todo lo que había tenido que vivir, se daba cuenta ahora que solo era un conjunto de debilidades. Esa mujer, la agente, había sobrevivido a la pérdida de Steve y eso, sospechaba Emily, requería una fortaleza especial.

Steve se preguntó porque no se sentía incómodo o al menos extraño quedándose sólo en el departamento de Emily. Al contrario, había algo allí que lo hacía sentir confortable. Observó con atención lo que lo rodeaba intentando descubrir porqué se sentía de esa forma. En el fondo sabía la respuesta. Sabía que era porque ella estaba allí aún cuando se hubiera ido. Estaba rodeado por sus pertenencias, su perfume aún permanecía en el ambiente. Paseó por la estancia despacio, observando todo con atención. Sus libros de medicina estaban sobre la barra desayunador, de entre sus páginas sobresalían infinidad de marcadores. En el perchero detrás de la puerta el saco de lana rojo muy usado desprendía el perfume de su shampoo. En un rincón había una cinta para correr con unas carteras y chalinas de seda en uno de los parantes. En el escurridor de platos de la cocina, solitarios, descansaban un vaso y un plato. Un detalle le llamó poderosamente la atención, no había ningún retrato familiar, solo una pequeña foto sobre la biblioteca. Era Emily con su toga de egreso de la preparatoria, su cabello negro algo corto, su cara más redondeada, las mejillas rosadas y la sonrisa brillante le recordaron a un capullo de rosa. No podía tener más de dieciséis años. Junto a ella posaba la mujer negra que había visto en el departamento la otra vez, solo que más joven, de unos veintitantos en la foto. Al otro lado otra mujer negra, mayor, de unos cincuenta años tal vez, sonriendo orgullosa mientras pasaba un brazo protector por los hombros de Emily. Steve entendió rápidamente la situación. Emily era huérfana. Su familia era la gente del edificio abandonado. Por supuesto que dejaría de comprar remedios para poder ayudarlos, y si era necesario robaría un juguete para hacer sonreír a esa pequeña. Ahora entendía mejor lo que había visto el día que la siguió. Pensativo acercó una silla al tocadiscos y continuó escuchando los suaves tonos de jazz.  
Por la tarde cuando Emily presionó el timbre del portero eléctrico de su edificio le extrañó que nadie respondiera. Había salido de clases sin pararse a tomar notas ni revisado el panel de actividades de ese día. En el subterráneo no había podido evitar mirar el reloj más veces de lo necesario, casi eran las siete. Tocó nuevamente y está vez escuchó la voz de Steve algo agitado por el intercomunicador  
-Un momento..  
Las persianas de su departamento se abrieron y Steve asomó el torso  
-Puedes atrapar las llaves?  
Emily lo miró algo asustada,  
-Claro-  
Él le lanzó el llavero justo a sus manos juntas. Emily lo atrapó y subió sin demora con evidente preocupación. Cuando finalmente entró por la puerta la asaltó el olor a comida cocinándose. Al asomarse a la pequeña cocina encontró a Steve de espaldas inclinado sobre una tabla picando algo. Una cacerola en la estufa bullía soltando vapor por un costado. Emily contemplaba la escena sin palabras.  
-…¿Qué estás haciendo…?


	7. Guiso y revelaciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Emily comparten una cena muy particular llena de recuerdos y algunas revelaciones inesperadas.

Las persianas de su departamento se abrieron y Steve asomó el torso  
-Puedes atrapar las llaves?  
Emily lo miró algo asustada,  
-Claro-  
Él le lanzó el llavero justo a sus manos juntas. Emily lo atrapó y subió sin demora con evidente preocupación. Cuando finalmente entró por la puerta la asaltó el olor a comida cocinándose. Al asomarse a la pequeña cocina encontró a Steve de espaldas inclinado sobre una tabla picando algo. Una cacerola en la estufa bullía soltando vapor por un costado. Emily contemplaba la escena sin palabras.  
-…¿Qué estás haciendo…?-

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve se dio vuelta algo sorprendido,  
-Ahhh, espero que no te moleste… pensé que ibas a llegar tarde e ibas a tener que ponerte a cocinar así que pensé que podía ahorrarte un poco de tiempo… tomé algunas conservas de la alacena… no es mucho, pero es una de las pocas cosas que sé hacer…- explicó algo inseguro, como si estuviera esperando que ella lo reprendiera.  
-La verdad es que huele increíble…- sonrió aún tratando de asimilar la idea de que Steve había hecho la cena. Se quitó el bolso y lo dejó en el sillón junto a su campera- no tenías porque hacer esto…  
-No, por favor. Me dejaste quedarme a escuchar tus discos. En verdad es una colección envidiable…- Estaba sonando Frank Sinatra en ese momento.  
-Puedo ayudar en algo?- preguntó curiosa.  
-Pues todavía no he puesto la mesa… no sé muy bien dónde está todo…- Emily se adelantó presurosa, pero dudo un segundo. Dando la vuelta se dirigió a una puerta baja de la alacena y sacó dos platos de un cajón forrado en fieltro, cubiertos y vasos, todo el juego parecía nuevo o al menos sin mucho uso. Los llevó al sumidero y comenzó a lavarlos. Steve contempló su espalda pequeña y delicada, el cuello expuesto por el recogido en la nuca. Al momento ella se dio vuelta y él desvío la mirada con rapidez para revisar el contenido de la cacerola.  
-Bien, justo a tiempo.- afirmó satisfecho.  
Emily se apresuró, colocó utensilios bien dispuestos en la mesa y buscó servilletas mientras Steve traía la olla sujetándola de las asas con las manoplas de cocina. La colocó sobre un soporte entre los platos. Emily sonrió entusiasmada.  
-Falta algo- lo detuvo con un dedo. Buscó en un armario junto a la heladera y sacó una botella de vino y un sacacorchos. Steve sonrió. Está vez fue él quién la detuvo. Rodeó la mesa y corriendo la silla de Emily la ayudó a sentarse como todo un caballero.  
-Nunca un hombre me había corrido la silla…- aseguró ella con sonrisa avergonzada. Steve alzó las cejas incrédulo.  
-Todavía me cuesta entender cómo los hombres se han vuelto tan flojos con las mujeres- se quejó. Luego de acomodarse en su lugar la miró a la expectativa. Emily lo miró a su vez sin entender qué esperaba.  
-...Bendices la mesa?- Preguntó Steve, inseguro.  
-No, pero si hago la señal de la cruz. – Afirmó ella conocedora.  
-Me parece bien – Concordó él. Ambos hicieron la señal de la cruz y luego Emily destapó la olla dejando salir los vapores del jugoso guiso.  
-Dios, dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?...- Steve rió complacido.  
-Mi madre, que en paz descanse. Hacía magia con lo poco que se conseguía. Economía de guerra, tú sabes…- Emily asintió por cortesía pero Steve pudo notar que no entendía muy bien de lo que hablaba. Mientras servía su plato se explayó.  
-Durante la guerra era común el racionamiento. Yo nací ya en esa realidad así que estaba acostumbrado. Al principio no era tan malo, mi madre trabajaba de enfermera y mi padre tenía un puesto de lustrabotas. No era fácil en ese tiempo conseguir trabajo para un irlandés, pero ganaba lo suyo. Después cuando el conflicto se intensificó en la gran guerra, mi padre decidió enlistarse. Antes de partir me dejó a cargo de mi madre. Sabía que no volvería, pero lo hizo para protegernos, a nosotros y a todas las familias que dependían de la victoria. Esos fueron años difíciles, el racionamiento se agravó y mi madre tuvo que tomar doble turno en el hospital. Por las noches cuidaba a los enfermos del ala de tuberculosis. Aún me siento responsable de ello… nadie quería darme trabajo porque aún era un niño y mi salud era mala, por decir algo... Fué mi culpa que ella terminara contrayendo tuberculosis…- Emily había abandonado los cubiertos en el borde del plato y lo escuchaba con atención. De alguna forma intuía que Steve nunca había hablado de ello con nadie.- Dios, ese fue un año realmente malo… ella cayó en cama y yo apenas ganaba unas monedas vendiendo diarios. Buck y su familia nos ayudaron mucho, pero la enfermedad de mi madre empeoró y ya no hubo nada qué hacer. Falleció antes de que terminara el año…-  
-Qué edad tenías?- preguntó Emily suavemente. Steve alzó la cabeza y sonrió tristemente saliendo de la sombra de esos recuerdos.  
-Dieciséis. Pero no estaba del todo solo. Bucky estuvo siempre a mi lado.  
-Hay amistades que valen más que el oro...- afirmó ella. Steve sonrió.  
-Así es. Y esa es básicamente la razón por la que puedo cocinar este guiso con tan solo tres ingredientes- se encogió de hombros tratando de apartar los malos recuerdos.  
-Pues es más que delicioso- lo cumplimentó ella mientras continuaba comiendo.  
La cena transcurrió entre anécdotas de Steve y su amigo Bucky cuando aún no se habían unido a la armada, lo que llevó a Emily a hablar poco a poco de su infancia. Steve la escuchó con la misma atención que ella le había brindado. Nuevas raciones fueron servidas mientras Emily hablaba. Con sencillez relató cómo había sido abandonada a la edad de dos años en la puerta de un convento. Casi no recordaba a su madre. Solo recordaba su cabello negro, largo, y su sonrisa. Aquel fatídico día, la había echo quedar en la puerta del convento sin que ella entendiera lo que sucedía. Recordaba que le había prendido una nota en la campera con un alfiler de gancho. Luego de tocar el timbre le había dicho que iba a comprar caramelos, que debía esperarla allí. Recordaba que había partido llorando. Emily no entendía porqué. Con los años supuso que no deseaba abandonarla, que quizás no podía mantenerla.  
-Nunca conocí a mi padre. Las monjas me consiguieron una plaza en un orfanato. Los primeros tiempos fueron difíciles… extrañaba mucho a mi madre y lloraba todo el tiempo. Los otros niños se burlaban de mi y me robaban lo poco que ella me había dejado en una bolsa…- Steve escuchaba su relato muy quieto, con los ojos fijos en Emily, la frente crispada en un gesto de dolor involuntario. Por su expresión era claro que podía imaginar a la pequeña Emily, llorando sola en la pieza de un orfanato después de que un niño le arrebatara algo de su preciada bolsa. Ella continuó su relató sin notar la reacción de Steve. Estaba perdida en el dolor de esas terribles memorias, su vista fija en la nada mientras las visualizaba una vez más en su mente.  
Emily nunca había encontrado una familia que la adoptara. Había pasado por muchos hogares de acogida, algunos horribles, otros no tan malos pero al final siempre había vuelto al orfanato. A los catorce había huido de uno de esos hogares, cuando el hijo mayor de la familia había querido abusarla.  
-Intenté decírselo a su madre, la mujer que me tenía a cargo, pero al escucharme se volvió loca. Comenzó a gritarme y a golpearme. Cometí el error de decir que los denunciaría a la policía. Me arrastró del cabello hasta un cobertizo y me encerró allí. Estuve encerrada por tres días sin agua ni comida, al tercero decidí no quedarme a comprobar si realmente me dejaría morir deshidratada así que rompí un ventiluz y me escapé. A partir de allí comencé a vivir en la calle… no fue un tiempo tan malo. Sobrevivía, pero era incapaz de robar. Hasta que una vez, después de una mala racha de varios días, ya estaba vencida. No tenia aliento ni para decir una plegaria, y tampoco lo hubiera hecho. En ese tiempo no me llevaba bien con Dios. Pero de igual forma decidió tenderme una mano. Granny me encontró y me salvó la vida- explicó ella.  
Desde ese momento la había adoptado como a una hija. Zora, la única hija de Granny había sido más reacia pero con el tiempo Emily se había ganado su corazón. Ellas eran su familia, les debía todo. Emily las visitaba siempre que podía.  
-Lo sé- afirmó Steve. Emily lo miró confundida- El día que vine aquí, te ví visitándolas. Al principio te seguí para devolverte la bufanda y luego te vi en el mercado…- explicó Steve. Emily incómoda habló en un susurro.  
-Me viste tomar el juguete, verdad?- se sintió profundamente avergonzada. No podía olvidar que estaba hablando con el Capitán América, modelo de corrección.  
-Bueno, fue mi culpa… gastaste todo tu dinero comprándome el diario. Además ya lo pagué…- él trató de justificarla.  
Emily soltó el aire alarmada y evidentemente molesta.  
-Pues no había necesidad. Yo ya lo pagué con mi dinero. Había olvidado que era el cumpleaños de Sky, es la única hija de Zora. Su padre las abandonó y están viviendo con Granny. Ellas lo están pasando bastante mal. Quería que Sky que es pequeña, tuviera un buen recuerdo… y me dí cuenta de que me había olvidado de que siempre le hago un regalito “pre cumpleaños” pero sabía que no tenía suficiente, entré en pánico e hice una estupidez  
-No fue una estupidez.  
-Y mi dinero y en qué lo gasto no es problema tuyo!- lo interrumpió, sin escucharlo- no es tu culpa que no tuviera suficiente. Tú no me obligaste a hacer nada!  
Steve se disculpó nuevamente.  
-Perdona. No fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal. Solo quería ayudarte, y ya que estábamos hablando más seriamente no quería seguir ocultándote que te seguí ese día. Fue sin mala intención, pero igualmente... Perdóname por favor…-  
Emily lo miró y suspiró molesta aún.  
-Me espiaste.  
-Yo no diría que fue...  
-Cuando uno observa a otra persona a espaldas de esta o la sigue es espiar.  
\- Bueno, sí. Espero que me perdones...  
-...Te perdono, pero no podrás enojarte cuando yo te espíe a ti- Steve se largó a reír.  
-Nop. Lo justo es justo señorita.  
-Bien, eso queda asentado entonces.- Los dos se miraron compartiendo una sonrisa.  
Luego de la cena Emily lavó los platos y él le ayudó a secarlos. Habiéndose hecho bastante tarde Steve decidió que ya era hora de marcharse. Emily lo acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio. Bajo la mortecina luz de la entrada intercambiaron algunas palabras hasta que ella recordó algo  
-Sabes, en el refugio todos los meses hacen una noche de micrófono abierto, todos invitamos a alguien, la entrada es algún alimento enlatado, o alguna prenda de abrigo. Es para ayudarlos, y de paso nos divertimos y compartimos un rato… me preguntaba si…- Steve no la dejó terminar  
-Me encantaría. Cuándo te paso a buscar?  
-Es el jueves a las 21hs.  
-Perfecto. Pero tú deberás aceptar mi invitación. Sé que Tony está organizando una fiesta, y todos llevarán a alguien así que…-  
\- Una fiesta en lo de Stark, wow, no sé si estaré a la altura de la etiqueta…-  
-Oh, no debes preocuparte de eso, Nat me contó que la última fiesta de Tony terminaron todos dentro de la piscina…-  
-Vaya, hay gente que sabe cómo hacer fiestas y luego está Tony Stark -  
-No puedo discutir eso- asintió Steve riendo.  
Los dos callaron sin saber qué decir después. Emily rompió primero el silencio.  
-Gracias de nuevo por la cena. Fuiste muy amable.  
Steve dio un paso atrás y tomando la mano de Emily besó su dorso.  
-Me alegro que te haya gustado. Que descanses Emily.  
-Que descanses Steve.  
Se fue caminando por la vereda a paso tranquilo, las manos en los bolsillos. Al llegar a la esquina se dio vuelta y al verla todavía parada en el umbral, alzó la mano para saludarla. Ella le devolvió el saludo.  
Esa noche Emily tuvo sueños inquietantes. Soñó que Steve iba a la guerra y no volvía. Luego soñó que ella era Peggy Carter y lo veía caer en el hielo y hundirse, tal como había visto en ese documental sobre el Capitán América. Se despertó agitada por el sonido de sus propios sollozos.  
Steve también soñó con ella, pero sus sueños fueron pacíficos. Por la mañana no pudo recordarlos con nitidez pero sí recordaba el cabello negro de Emily desparramado sobre su almohada y su brazo izquierdo, como si hubiera estado durmiendo sobre su pecho. No pudo dejar de pensar en ello durante todo el día.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, espero que les haya gustado hasta acá. Hay más por supuesto y ya vamos acercándonos al momento crítico. Los recuerdos de Steve están basados en lo poco que aparece en la película, más licencia creativa de autor (es broma). Emily por cierto tiene una historia más que triste. Quizás demasiado triste, pero bueno quería hacerla de alguna forma empática a la soledad de Steve. En fin, seguimos en carrera. No se pierdan el próximo.


	8. Gravity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche de micrófono abierto a la que Emily invita a Steve trae más de una sorpresa

La semana siguiente fue bastante extraña para Steve. Emily no le había abierto una nueva invitación después de las múltiples pesadillas que no dejaba de tener donde lo veía morir. Claro que Steve ignoraba por completo este hecho. Él había ido cada día al café. Se habían visto a diario pero Steve la había notado algo distante, aunque siempre amable. Sus respuestas eran escuetas y hasta un tanto cortantes cuándo él le hablaba, no parecía la misma de la cena en su departamento. Sabía que algo le sucedía, aunque no entendía muy bien qué y no sabía cómo preguntárselo, pero creía (y no sé equivocaba) que estaba relacionado con él.  
El jueves llegó y él se presentó puntual en la puerta del edificio de Emily. Ella aún no estaba lista así que lo hizo pasar tirándole la llave por la ventana cómo había hecho él antes. Steve traía un pequeño ramo de violetas y una caja de alimentos enlatados de toda clase. Emily al verlo sintió volverse a encender como la llama de una vela extinguiéndose que de repente volvía a brillar. Simplemente no podía evitarlo. Trataba de luchar contra lo que sentía cada vez que lo veía, sus miedos la atormentaban e intentaba alejarlo cuánto podía pero él seguía allí. Seguía acudiendo al bar y enviándole mensajes de texto por las noches, preguntando por su día. Y aunque ahora era Emily quién deseaba alejarse de él, sabía que era una ilusión. No podía escapar de Steve Rogers. Ni siquiera podía sacarlo de su mente.   
Recibió las violetas con una sonrisa que no ocultaba su felicidad por tan bello y a la vez sencillo detalle. Llevó el ramo a la cocina y lo puso en un florero. Steve la observó luego llevarse el florero a la habitación, algo intrigado pero no preguntó.  
-No sabia muy bien qué traer, así que traje de todo un poco, señaló la caja. Emily sonrió agradecida.   
-No era necesario. Con una lata bastaba.-  
-Te ves muy bien- intentó cumplimentarla él cuando regresó de la habitación.  
-Gracias, tú también te ves bien.- ella le devolvió el cumplido.  
Emily se había hecho una trenza cocida algo suelta, a la usanza, y llevaba un suéter negro, jeans gastados y unas balerinas con brillos negros que amaba. Para Steve era una visión de belleza. Abajo, ambos emprendieron la marcha caminando hacía el subterráneo. El refugio no contaba con estacionamiento y una Harley en la vereda no duraría ni cinco minutos, aunque su dueño fuera el Capitán América.  
En el camino la charla volvió a caer en el tema del pasado. El encuentro en el refugio obligó a Emily a explicar su relación con el lugar.   
En el tiempo en que había vivido en la calle y Granny y Zora la habían adoptado, ellas vivían en el refugio St. Benedict. Aún así la habían tomado bajo su cuidado y se habían encargado de ella. La gente del refugio había sido siempre muy buena con las tres. Les debían mucho. Una de las cosas que había llevado a Emily a estudiar medicina era el deseo de ayudar a gente como ellos que tenían tanta necesidad. Finalmente estaba cerca de cumplir su sueño, confesó ella. Steve sonrió para sí. Él entendía muy bien el deseo de ayudar a otros.   
Ya en el refugio todos los recibieron con exclamaciones. Emily pasó a un segundo plano por un rato, todo el mundo quería un autógrafo del Capitán América porque su presencia en la noche de micrófono abierto fue una verdadera sorpresa. Emily lo presentó a los administradores del refugio que se veían estáticos de alegría. No faltaron las consabidas selfies para inmortalizar el momento. Steve accedió con mucha amabilidad. Cuando se calmaron los ánimos los hicieron sentar en una mesa central. Listo el escenario y el equipo de música, Ronald el presentador, pidió silencio mientras se apagaban las luces y se encendía el reflector improvisado. Y así comenzó la noche. En un rincón del salón principal dónde se desarrollaba el evento estaba la cocina, vendiendo refrescos y comida rápida para sumar a la recaudación. Steve observaba sonriente como la gente aplaudía y vitoreaba a cada uno de los valientes que subía a demostrar sus dotes musicales. Todos eran bastante buenos. Había pasado un grupo de tres adolescentes que habían hecho algo que ellos llamaban rapear, Steve no había entendido mucho pero veía que los adolescentes presentes los alentaban y aplaudían. Luego había subido un anciano con un acordeón, luego una jovencita con una guitarra vieja pero con una voz muy melodiosa y una pareja muy talentosa con violines. Steve estaba pasando un buen rato. Emily estaba a punto de ir a buscar unos refrescos cuando él la detuvo y se levantó en su lugar. Mientras le servían las gaseosas escuchó a la gente que empezó a corear “Doc! Doc! Doc!” Emily se levantó de su silla con aspecto algo avergonzado y subió al escenario. Steve observaba la escena inmóvil de sorpresa. Ronald arengó a la multitud para que aplaudiera  
-Y este mes no podía faltar al menos una canción de la doc!!  
Emily tomó el micrófono como si estuviera acostumbrada a hacerlo, y pasando el cable tras ella se acercó al pianista que se había presentado a acompañarla como si fuera costumbre para ambos. Ella le habló un momento al oído y él asintió. El foco de luz se centró en ella que se apoyó en la banqueta alta en el centro del escenario y colocó el micrófono en el pie de metal. Un profundo silencio llenó el salón. Los tonos del piano empezaron a sonar y Emily comenzó a cantar con un suave arrullo.

  
**Gravity**   
**Sara Bareilles**   
**Something always brings me back to you**   
**It never takes too long**   
**No matter what I say or do**   
**I'll still feel you here 'till the moment I'm gone**   
**You hold me without touch**   
**You keep me without chains**   
**I never wanted anything so much than to drown in your love**   
**And not feel your rain**   
**Set me free, leave me be**   
**I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity**   
**Here I am, and I stand**   
**So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be**   
**But you're on to me and all over me…**

  
Steve había olvidado por completo las bebidas. Aún no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo y viendo. Emily tenía la voz de un ángel. Pero la canción… la canción que ella estaba cantando lo había dejado paralizado. Con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

  
… **Oh, you loved me 'cause I'm fragile**  
 **When I thought that I was strong**  
 **But you touch me for a little while**  
 **And all my fragile strength is gone**  
 **Set me free, leave me be**  
 **I don't want to fall another moment into your gravity**  
 **Here I am, and I stand**  
 **So tall, just the way I'm supposed to be**  
 **But you're on to me and all over me**  
 **I live here on my knees as I try to make you see**  
 **That you're everything I think I need here on the ground**  
 **But you're neither friend nor foe though I can't seem to let you go**  
 **The one thing that I still know is that you're keeping me down**  
 **You're keeping me down, eh ooh**  
 **You're on to me, on to me, and all over**  
 **Something always brings me back to you**  
 **It never takes too long...**  
El público estalló en aplausos con sus notas agudas, Steve soltó el aire con una media sonrisa, genuinamente impresionado. Emily encontró sus ojos cuando estaba cantando la última estrofa, Steve la contemplaba hechizado. Cohibida apartó la mirada sintiendo las mejillas encendidas. El público le agradeció con efusivos aplausos y vítores.  
Cuando bajó del escenario y volvió junto a él, Steve la esperaba con su vaso en la mano.  
-Eso ha sido lo más increíble que he escuchado en mucho tiempo…-   
Emily sonrió claramente complacida y avergonzada.   
-¿Cómo es que estudias medicina y no estás sonando en cada radio, o en internet, no sé? -preguntó él con incredulidad. Emily rio de su reacción, mezcla de asombro, escepticismo y enojo.   
-Oh, no es para tanto… digamos que no desentono. Descubrí que no era un completo desastre (cantando) cuando comencé a vivir en la calle. Ví a otras personas haciéndolo para juntar dinero. Pensé que podía intentarlo. Resultó que no era tan mala. Cantaba cualquier canción por unas monedas… de hecho así fue como conocí a Granny. Ella pasaba cada día por la esquina donde yo estaba y siempre me dejaba algo. Un día enfermé. Era invierno y hacía demasiado frío para dormir a la intemperie. Me afectó la garganta y ya no pude cantar… Granny me encontró una semana después y me trajo al refugio.- sonrió con un dejo de tristeza fugaz. La mirada de Steve sobre ella era de infinita ternura. Emily se aclaró la garganta cambiando el tema  
-No me anoté en la lista hoy, pensé que podría escapar pero Ronald no me perdonó.  
-Y gracias a Ronald por ello, o nunca me habría enterado que eras cantante además de doctora y de preparar los mejores desayunos- afirmó él con una sonrisa complacida. Una voz a través del micrófono interrumpió su charla.  
-Y sí señores, esta noche tenemos un invitado especial, con nosotros está el Capitán América!! Queremos que se acerque al escenario.   
Todo el mundo comenzó a aplaudir y a pedir que subiera. La expresión de Steve fue de alegría a horror. Dos niños lo tomaron de la mano y lo obligaron a subir al escenario. Visiblemente incómodo pero siempre sonriente saludó a todos.  
-Y bien Cap, el micrófono abierto es tuyo- anunció Ronald. Steve rió rascándose la nuca  
-Lamento tener que defraudarlos pero no quiero dejarlos incapacitados con mi especial habilidad para desafinar.   
Un “ohhhhhh” hizo eco en toda la sala, Ronald los calmó con la mano  
-Oh, no seamos tan duros con Cap. Quizás nos puedas mostrar otra cosa? Alguna habilidad especial? Malabares o algo así?-preguntó Ronald esperanzado. Steve se veía algo dubitativo  
-Bueno, hay una cosa que hacía en las presentaciones… hace mucho tiempo, en fin, no se compara a la habilidad de los artistas que hemos visto esta noche pero…- el público vitoreó pidiendo que mostrara dicha habilidad. Todos querían lo mismo, ver al Capitán América hacer algo, no importaba qué. Steve aceptó finalmente y ante la mirada expectante del público pidió uno de los bancos largos del frente. Dos adolecentes lo acercaron hasta el escenario.   
\- Ahora necesito tres voluntarios.   
Todas las manos se levantaron y el buscó entre la gente haciendo visera con su mano para cubriese la luz del reflector. Eligió un joven bastante alto, y dos mujeres, una adolescente y una muchacha mayor. Luego les pidió que los tres se sentaran en el banco. El público ya guardaba silencio total a la expectativa de lo que estaba por hacer. Emily lo observaba nerviosa, igual que el resto de los presentes. Steve se agachó hasta la altura del banco y sujetándolo con ambas manos lo alzó del suelo hasta ponerlo por encima de su cabeza, con los brazos completamente extendidos. La sala prorrumpió en un grito de asombro, pero él no se detuvo ahí. Las mujeres arriba del banco chillaban de miedo, mientras el joven se sujetaba como podía del banco con un visible ataque de risa. Aunque se notaba que Steve estaba haciendo esfuerzo tampoco se lo veía como si estuviera al borde de sus fuerzas. Entonces flexionó los brazos y lanzó el banco unos centímetros en el aire recibiéndolo con una sola mano, bien equilibrada en el centro del tablón. La sala gritó nuevamente sorprendida y estalló en aplausos. Steve saludó con la mano libre y luego con cuidado, tomando el banco con ambas manos nuevamente, lo volvió a posicionar en el suelo. Los aplausos llenaron la sala.   
\- Y si alguien tenía ganas de meterse a una riña con el Capitán acaba de tomar la decisión correcta al acobardarse!!- Bromeó Ronald.   
Steve volvió junto a Emily mientras recibía saludos y espaldarazos de la gente que lo rodeaba.  
-Eso fue… wow- solo pudo decir Emily  
-Ah, solo es una tontería. No puede compararse con tu talento…- se encogió de hombros.  
-Bueno, definitivamente no voy a sentir remordimientos cuando me cargues algo!- afirmó sincera y Steve estalló en una carcajada que Emily contempló deleitada. Era tan extraño verlo de esa forma que no perdería oportunidad de intentar hacerlo reír en adelante.  
La noche continuó con otros cantantes, pero hacia la una Emily y Steve decidieron darla por terminada. Luego de despedirse de los anfitriones del refugio, ambos se encaminaron por la calle hacía el subterráneo. No había duda que pasear a esas horas de la noche por las calles de NY era definitivamente peligroso pero Emily ni siquiera pensó en ello, iba con Steve y eso la hacía sentir inherentemente segura. Recién se hizo consiente del peligro en la estación de subte mientras esperaban su vagón. Un sujeto los encaró con una sevillana en la mano, al ver la expresión en la cara de Emily, Steve se dio vuelta rápidamente. El asaltante al reconocerlo salió corriendo despavorido. Después de unos segundos de silencio sorprendido ambos se largaron a reír de su reacción.  
-Ya desearía que algunas personas reaccionaran así al verme. La jefa del internado sobre todo!-   
Steve sonrió algo avergonzado.   
-Hubo un tiempo en que nadie hubiera salido corriendo al verme- encogió un hombro restándole importancia.  
Emily supuso que se refería a su vida antes del experimento. Se sintió intrigada por el anterior Steve. La única imagen que había visto de él en un documental era como recluta de la división científica de las fuerzas armadas. Un muy joven Steve, menudo y de estatura similar a la suya, bien erguido, con un uniforme de soldado demasiado grande para él, junto a una hilera de jóvenes que le doblaban en estatura y corpulencia. Emily lo había encontrado adorable, pero sobretodo una muestra de la valentía que lo caracterizaba.

Abordaron el vagón indicado retomando la charla sobre la velada en el refugio, recordando los mejores momentos de la noche. Emily le relataba con gestos las caras de sus tres voluntarios. Steve no paraba de reír, ella era realmente cómica, otra faceta oculta. Esa joven era una verdadera caja de sorpresas, se maravilló él. Estaba asombrado de lo bien que se sentía con ella. La verdad era que lo estaba pasando de maravilla. Ya había olvidado la última vez que había reído de esa forma, que se había sentido tan despreocupado y feliz.  
-Estoy cansada de estar sentada, me gustaría ir de pie- pidió Emily, en un momento. Se puso de pie para estirar las piernas.  
-Bien, te acompaño entonces- Steve se le unió sonriente. Ella se sujetó de una barra vertical mientras que Steve en frente se sostuvo de un alto caño transversal que pasaba cerca del techo del vagón. Ambos se dejaron mecer en silencio por el veloz traqueteo de la máquina y el rumor de las ruedas desplazándose por las vías electrificadas. El vagón estaba casi vacío, salvo por un anciano que dormía en un rincón. Emily suspiró profundamente y alzó la vista hacia Steve. Lo encontró observándola intensamente, a escasos centímetros sobre su cabeza.  
-… Entonces… ¿Quieres que te deje ir…?-preguntó él bajando la voz a un susurro grave. Emily lo miró sin entender. – …la canción que cantaste. Es eso lo que quieres…?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo se llama como esta historia por razones obvias. No tengo los derechos sobre esta canción, los cuales pertenecen a sus dueños originales. La transcribí aquí con su letra original porque cumple un propósito en la historia. La elegí porque es una de mis artistas favoritas y su canción fue parte de la inspiración para esta historia. Sí alguien desea la traducción al español, que lo ponga en los comentarios y la adosaré a esta.  
> Gracias.


	9. El elefante en el cuarto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sin desearlo tal vez, la canción de Emily desencadenó la revelación de verdades que permanecían ocultas.

El vagón estaba casi vacío, salvo por un anciano que dormía en un rincón. Emily suspiró profundamente y alzó la vista hacia Steve. Lo encontró observándola intensamente, a escasos centímetros sobre su cabeza.  
-… Entonces… ¿Quieres que te deje ir…?-preguntó él bajando la voz a un susurro grave. Emily lo miró sin entender. – …la canción que cantaste. Es eso lo que quieres…?- preguntó sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos.

* * *

Emily sintió que se le aflojaban las rodillas. Un calor repentino le subió desde el pecho haciéndole zumbar los oídos. Steve observó complacido cómo la blanca e inmaculada piel de sus mejillas se tornaba marcadamente rosa. Había dado en el clavo. Emily apartó los ojos nerviosa y negó riendo,  
-Es solo una canción…-  
-Exacto. Una de miles. Podrías haber elegido cualquiera pero elegiste esa…- puntualizó él suavemente.  
Ella calló un momento. ¿Qué punto tenía negarlo? Había elegido esa canción porque era exactamente como se sentía. Cantarla era como decírselo pero sin hacerlo realmente. Por que solamente era una canción, verdad? no la tomaría en serio. Sin embargo Steve la había desenmascarado. Él sí había escuchado cada palabra. Y el mensaje había sido recibido.  
-…Quizás sí.- admitió quedamente.- Quizás quiero que me dejes ir…- le contestó con cierto pesar.  
-Porqué?- interrogó él, implacable.  
-¿Por qué?- su tono fue amargo.- Porque soy una chica común Steven. Tú eres el Capitán América. Sí me enamoro de ti y todo sale mal, ¿Cómo se supone que te olvidaré?-  
Steve resopló suavemente con su media sonrisa pero no había alegría en su gesto.  
\- Y yo que?-  
\- Tú qué?- Preguntó ella sin entender.  
\- Sí al final algo sale mal cómo dices, qué quedará para mí?- Emily lo miró visiblemente confundida -Eres la única persona con la que he logrado conectar realmente aquí. Mi mundo se extinguió. Sí te pierdo… qué me quedará?- Le cuestionó con mirada torturada.- No eres la única que tiene algo que perder. El problema es que si no sientes nada por mí yo ya perdí.- inclinó la cabeza- Creo que ya no tiene caso intentar ocultar el elefante en el cuarto. Estoy enamorado de ti- afirmó resignado. Emily escuchó sus últimas palabras con evidente asombro. Sus ojos se cristalizaron de lágrimas y se mordió los labios intentado controlar un sollozo. Steve al verla ya no pudo contenerse. Se inclinó sobre ella y la besó. Un beso suave pero elocuente. Cuando abrió los ojos observó su rostro, fascinado.  
\- Sí de algo estoy seguro, es de que no hay nada común acerca de ti- afirmó él con sinceridad, acariciando su mejilla suavemente con el pulgar. Ella volvió en sí al oírlo y sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos extendió ambos brazos hacia él como una niña, soltándose completamente del barral. Él la abrazó con su brazo libre y se fundió en sus labios. Se besaron hasta que un salto del vagón los separó. Emily sonrió avergonzada pero Steve sin desconcentrarse y rápido para la logística, se sentó en uno de los bancos cercanos atrayéndola consigo en un solo movimiento. Emily dejó escapar una exclamación que fue rápidamente silenciada por la boca de Steve. La besó sin apuro, finalmente descubriendo el sabor de sus labios sin dejar de sujetarla de la cintura con ambas manos. Ella pasó sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, colgándose de sus hombros. Dejó que Steve la besara libremente y ella hizo otro tanto comprobando extasiada que besar a Steve Rogers era probablemente más adictivo que cualquier droga. El resto del trayecto, la conversación entre los dos murió definitivamente.

Desandaron el trayecto hasta el edificio de Emily caminando en silencio, los dos tomados de la mano, descubriendo esa nueva sensación, la embriagadora felicidad del amor.   
-Ahora deberás contarme todo de ti- declaró Steve exigente.  
-Pues… he mantenido un secreto durante algún tiempo ya…- confesó Emily. Steve la escuchó atento.- Hace tiempo que me encanta el Capitán América…- Steve sonrió con evidente placer.-…¿Crees que podrías conseguirme un autógrafo?- Preguntó ella con falso gesto inocente. Él elevó las cejas,  
-Creo que podrías conseguir cualquier cosa del Capitán- resumió él mientras la atraía hacia sí de la cintura para besarla nuevamente.   
Cómo todo un caballero, la acompañó hasta la puerta del edificio y allí se despidieron con algo de renuencia. Emily se obligó a dar por terminada la cita pues si bien se moría de ganas de invitarlo a subir, no estaba segura de si era lo indicado aún y tampoco sabía cómo reaccionaría él. Ella no olvidaba que él había crecido en los años 30’. Steve naturalmente la dejó marchar. No sin antes robarle un largo beso de despedida.   
Esa noche, ambos, cada uno en su cama, durmieron poco, y soñaron con el otro.

Por la mañana cuando Emily despertó encontró un mensaje de Steve en su celular.  
- **Buenos días,**  
 **-estoy saliendo a correr,**  
 **me preguntaba si cuando termine puedo pasar por tu departamento antes de que vayas a trabajar.**  
 **Me gustaría hablar contigo.**  
 **Anoche no hablamos mucho de lo que sucedió…-**

Emily vio la hora de los mensajes. Eran de las 5 de la mañana. Solo el Capitán América podía salir a correr a las 5 de la mañana. Abajo sonó el timbre. Saltó de la cama desesperada y se miró al espejo. Tenía el cabello revuelto y el pijama arrugado. En su celular la hora marcaba las siete treinta. Atendió el portero.  
-Hola… soy yo. Puedo subir?- la voz de Steve delataba ansiedad.  
-Ehh… amm… te doy las llaves por la ventana…- Emily corrió con las llaves y sacando el brazo por la ventana del living las arrojó al vacío. Luego se lanzó despavorida al baño y sacó su cepillo de dientes. Cuando terminó corrió a buscar su saco del perchero del living pero no llegó. Steve la contemplaba estático con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y las llaves en la otra.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo está lleno de clichés y toda clase de cursilerías, porque simplemente me encantan. No sé bien si entran en la categoría de fluff pero en fin, pasan cosas que pasan cuando dos personas acaban de descubrir que están enamorados el uno de otro. Es más corto que los anteriores capítulos porque me pareció mejor dividirlo de esta forma. En realidad esta escrito como un solo texto continuado. Se viene un poco de smut también. Espero que hasta ahora les guste. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.


	10. Una importante pregunta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después de las revelaciones de la noche anterior, Steve no puede resistir la ansiedad y se presenta en el departamento de Emily, sorprendiéndola.

Hola… soy yo. Puedo subir?- la voz de Steve delataba ansiedad.  
-Ehh… amm… te doy las llaves por la ventana…- Emily corrió con las llaves y sacando el brazo por la ventana del living las arrojó al vacío. Luego se lanzó despavorida al baño y sacó su cepillo de dientes. Cuando terminó corrió a buscar su saco del perchero del living pero no llegó. Steve la contemplaba estático con una mano en el pomo de la puerta y las llaves en la otra.

* * *

 

 

 

Al verlo Emily gritó asustada y al darse cuenta de que era él cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho tratando de disimular el echo de que aún no estaba vestida.  
-¿Esos son… pijamas?- preguntó Steve sin poder despegar los ojos de sus piernas expuestas por sus pantaloncillos negros. Sus ojos subieron lentamente desde sus pies descalzos, por sus piernas, hasta su torso deteniéndose en el revelador hombro que asomaba por el amplio escote de su vieja remera gris. Luego siguieron hacía su cabello revuelto, sus labios rojos húmedos aún y sus ojos sorprendidos. Steve sintió que todo su cuerpo se tensaba ante la contemplación de semejante espectáculo. Apretando las mandíbulas avanzó hacia ella sin decir palabra, olvidando la puerta abierta. Emily lo vió tragar saliva con esfuerzo, el cabello rubio aún húmedo por el agua de la ducha, impecable con su camisa celeste, sus jeans y zapatillas. Al verla su mirada se ensombreció repentinamente, el deseo crudo expuesto en sus ojos la hizo temblar. La expresión de decisión en el rostro de Steve mientras cruzaba la habitación le provocó un escalofrío de excitación que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.  
Llegó hasta Emily en cuatro pasos y atrapándola entre sus brazos la alzó hasta él encontrando su boca con evidente hambre. Emily lo recibió con una exclamación de anticipación, colgándose de su cuello. Steve alentado por su reacción giró sobre sí y la sentó en la barra desayunador, nivelado sus caras. Por un momento él rompió el beso como si no pudiera aguantar el deseo de contemplarla. Ella lo miró tratando de recuperar el aliento.  
-No es justo. Deberías haberme avisado que estabas en pijamas- se quejó él sin apartar los ojos de su boca.  
-No estoy escuchando lo que dices-aclaró Emily- tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- Sus manos subieron desde sus hombros hasta su nuca.  
-Cómo qué?- Preguntó Steve casi ofendido.  
-Besar al Capitán América hasta asfixiarlo- afirmó con seriedad mortal antes de besarlo de lleno. Steve emitió un gemido mezcla de placer y agradecimiento.  
-No me interpondré en tu camino entonces- afirmó él entre besos antes de perder el hilo de pensamiento a causa del ataque de Emily.  
Rato después cuando finalmente se separaron ya no había ánimo bromista. La temperatura de la habitación había subido varios grados para ambos. Se contemplaron con pasión.  
Emily hizo un esfuerzo inhumano por dejar de mirar sus ojos.  
-Sí no llego a tiempo al café, George me descontará de las propinas…- susurró Emily cabizbaja. Steve suspiró resignado dejando colgar la cabeza entre los hombros.  
-Por supuesto. Perdona.  
-No. No te perdono.- Steve levantó los ojos sorprendido  
-No te perdono que me pidas perdón por besarme. Que sea la última vez.- lo amonestó ella.  
-Sí señorita- obedeció él y ella lo recompensó con una sonrisa y un beso que a él se le antojó demasiado fugaz.  
-¿Qué era lo que deseabas hablar?- preguntó Emily. El gesto de Steve se volvió dubitativo,  
-Bueno, estemm, sucede que anoche nos besamos… Pero no hablamos de qué es esto…- Él hizo una seña con la mano entre los dos. Emily hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar una sonrisa  
-No tiene porqué ser algo.- afirmó ella. Steve la miró asombrado e intentó hablar pero ella continuó  
-Acaso querías exclusividad o algo así?- . Él elevó las cejas, sobresaltado al escucharla.  
-Pues sí. Sí estoy enamorado de una mujer, y ella siente lo mismo por mí, quiero que esté sólo conmigo…- Lo remarcó con tono alarmado.  
Emily se bajó de la barra de un salto y caminó por el living dándole la espalda  
-Algo así como una novia?- Preguntó ella.  
-No, no “algo así”. Una novia con todas las letras. Mi novia.  
Ella se dio vuelta con una sonrisa juguetona.  
Steve sonrió y soltó el aire exasperado al darse cuenta que ella estaba bromeando.  
-Oh, muy graciosa! No deberías jugar así con el corazón de un hombre mayor…- meneó la cabeza reprobatoriamente. -Debería darte vergüenza- la amonestó acercándose a ella y tomándola entre sus brazos.  
-Ahora eres un hombre mayor? Pensé que solo tenías un año más que yo… cuál de los dos es entonces?- lo provocó ella. Él no contestó pero se inclinó hasta quedar a solo unos centímetros de su rostro.  
-No respondiste. Aceptas ser mi novia?-  
Ella le echó los brazos al cuello  
-Solo si tú aceptas ser mi novio…-  
El río y la abrazó, girándola en el aire.  
-Es un trato!

Laura miró el reloj de la cocina del café. Ya estaban todos preparando los elementos para comenzar la jornada de trabajo. Emily aún no había llegado y no parecía que fuera a presentarse. Deseó que nada le hubiera sucedido, pero sus buenos deseos fueron interrumpidos por el bramido de una Harley Davidson que estacionó en la vereda, era la moto del Capitán Rogers. Se veía especialmente radiante esa mañana y el motivo de su brillo se bajó del asiento trasero, le entregó el casco mientras él la sujetó y la besó largamente. Laura al verlos perdió cuenta de la taza que estaba sirviendo hasta que esta rebalsó bajo la máquina de expreso  
-...Hija de tu madre patria…-exclamó en completo asombro. Cuando él arrancó la moto y se marchó, Emily entró en el café y Laura se le abalanzó encima  
-¿Cómo besa? ¿Lo has pellizcado? ¿Tiene el trasero firme? ¿A qué huele? ¿Cuánto dura en la cama? ¿Cuál es su postura favorita?-  
Emily rio incómoda.  
-Besa muy bien y aunque supiera el resto, solo puedo decir que es un verdadero caballero.  
-Oh, vamos, compadécete de una pobre mujer!- se quejó Laura.  
-… huele a cuero, jabón, loción de afeitar… y a cedro…- sonrió Emily con mirada soñadora.  
Laura se puso la mano en el pecho a la altura del corazón y se desmayó teatralmente sobre la barra. Samy asomó la cabeza asustado por la ventana detrás de la barra,  
-Laura estás bien?!  
-Está bien. El Capitán acaba de causar una baja civil- aclaró Emily mientras reía viendo a Laura medio desparramada sobre la barra. Samy las miraba a ambas sin entender.

  
No había absolutamente nada que pudiera arruinarle el día a Steve. Ni aliens de otra dimensión, ni secuaces de Hydra, ni siquiera Bucky volviéndose un robot asesino. Nada, absolutamente nada podía arruinar la felicidad que sentía. Y ciertamente no Stark y sus comentarios mordaces.

-Hey Cap! Pasó algo especial hoy? ¿Salió a la venta un nuevo manual de corrección y buenos modales, que estás tan contento?-  
Steve sonrió paciente sin contestar a la provocación. Stark lo observó irse con una ceja elevada. En la sala de reuniones cada cual tomó su asiento. Fue Natasha quién habló mayormente mientras Clint colaboraba y respondía preguntas a través de una video conferencia. Al parecer había posibilidades de que tuvieran que reunirse nuevamente para otra misión. Barton estaba haciendo un reconocimiento en una región de la Antártida. Habían descubierto una ruta de vuelos ilegales hacia una zona completamente deshabitada. Creían que bajo el casco de hielo funcionaba una fábrica de armas biológicas. A Hawkeye le había costado mucho seguirles la pista porque era una organización construida en células. Solo tenían un nombre para continuar sobre el rastro pero era seguro: Wolfsjäger.  
Todavía no había información suficiente para organizar nada pero era probable que fueran llamados en los próximos días. Antes de que terminara la reunión Stark anunció su fiesta privada.  
-Será mañana por la noche en la torre. Vistan con estilo, traigan deseos de bailar y por supuesto con quién hacerlo, no puedo bailar con todos- finalizó Tony con su común humor. La reunión se dio por terminada. Sam se puso de pie y se dirigió a Steve que miraba su reloj de pulsera con gesto preocupado.  
-Steve, vamos a jugar un partido ahora, Stark consiguió el Yankee! Nos falta un lanzador solamente.  
Steve que ya se retiraba con paso apresurado respondió por sobre el hombro  
\- Lo siento, será la próxima. Tengo que ir a buscar a mi novia.  
Un silencio sepulcral se hizo en la sala. Sólo Hawkeye que estaba aún en la pantalla preguntaba una y otra vez qué sucedía sin recibir respuesta. Sam y Bucky se miraron satisfechos y sin decir palabra festejaron por su capitán chocando las manos. Stark gritó por el pasillo a las espaldas de Steve que ya se alejaba  
-Sí no la traes no te dejaré entrar a la fiesta… mejor! Haré que te sirvan vino barato!!  
Steve se alejó al trote con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cada vez que releo los capítulos anteriores encuentro un error, o una palabra repetida, o algo que no me gusta y desearía haberlo escrito de otra forma, o se me ocurre algo mejor. En fin, trato de arreglar lo que puedo pero sin cambiar lo que ya está, sino sería una historia diferente cada vez. Sí tienen alguna idea o sugerencia no duden en ponerlo en los comentarios. Es bueno para los que nos gusta hacer esto, la colaboración y opinión de los que se toman el tiempo de leer lo que escribimos. Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo. No sé cómo va saliendo. Es difícil imaginar un Steve enamorado. Lo poco que se puede ver en las películas lo presentan como un hombre bastante reservado y nunca muestran hacia adentro de la relación cómo se comporta con su pareja. Este personaje ( Emily) lo creé porque como dije, Sharon no termina de convencerme y ¿Porqué no?  
>  Si a alguno le interesa un dato, la imagino como Emilia Clarke solo que con cabello oscuro. Me parece muy hermosa y simpática y creo que se vería muy bien al lado de Chris ( ya sea en la pantalla o fuera de ella) Pero estoy divagando claro. Ustedes tienen la libertad de imaginarla como deseen. Gracias por la paciencia y nos vemos en la fiesta de Tony!


	11. Party Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La fiesta de Tony Stark es toda una experiencia, tanto para Emily como para Steve. Podrá él resistirse a la sensualidad desplegada por la mujer que el destino ha puesto a su lado?

Al término de su turno Steve la estaba esperando apoyado en su moto. Emily que ya se había despedido de sus compañeros como todos los días y se retiraba, se detuvo al verlo a través del ventanal. La invadió el repentino pensamiento de que ese hombre había declarado estar enamorado de ella. El legendario Capitán Rogers estaba enamorado de ella... aún le costaba creerlo.  
Steve la contempló a su vez, parada tras el vidrio mirándolo abstraída. Inclinó la cabeza con un asomo de sonrisa en sus labios, cómo preguntando qué le sucedía y ella volvió a la vida, pestañó varias veces, y se dirigió hacia él, el bolso cruzado sobre su pecho. Él se incorporó para saludarla pero ella no aminoró el paso sino que se lanzó  hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza. Por suerte Steve tenía reflejos excepcionales y logró abrir los brazos para recibirla un segundo antes y así absorber el impacto. Al instante de sentir sus labios besándolo, Steve ciñó su torso y profundizó el beso con entusiasmo, levantándola del piso.  
\- Sí no me recibes así desde ahora, se me romperá el corazón- murmuró él en su oído. Ella enterró la cara en su pecho y rodeó su torso con ambos brazos. Permaneció así, sin responder ni moverse. Sólo sintiendo su corazón, su calidez y aspirando su perfume. Grabando en su cerebro las respuestas a las preguntas que se había hecho, para así no olvidarlas jamás. Steve, sin recibir contestación intentó buscar su cara pero no lo consiguió, su cabello la ocultaba. Dándose por vencido, acarició su cabeza hundiendo los dedos en su sedoso pelo negro, y la abrazó a su vez. Emily finalmente se separó de él y se disculpó  
\- Perdona, no lo pude evitar.-  
Steve no respondió, solo bajó su cara hasta ella y la besó con toda la dulzura de la que era capaz.  
\- Nunca te disculpes por besarme- parafraseó sus palabras. Ambos montaron la moto, Emily bien aferrada a su torso.  
Antes de dejarla en la entrada del hospital donde hacia su residencia, Steve preguntó  
\- Recuerdas la fiesta de Stark de la que te hablé?-  
\- Sí...

Emily había tenido escaso tiempo para conseguir un vestido decente que ponerse para la fiesta de Tony Stark. No le había quedado otra opción más que escaparse antes de clase para poder salir de compras. Sabía que estaría endeudada durante varios meses a causa de la compra de ese vestido de cocktail pero no se arrepentía. No podía ir a una fiesta dada por Stark dónde probablemente iban a estar los otros integrantes del grupo de vengadores, más variadas celebridades e incluso algún político, solo vestida con sus jeans y un sweter. La noche anterior a la fiesta se dedicó a hacerse toda clase de tratamientos de belleza que pudiera fabricar en casa. Para el peinado, sí decidió ir a una peluquería. Ahora que ya estaba lista se contempló en el espejo de cuerpo entero de su habitación.  
El vestido que había elegido era increíble. Al principio estaba un poco insegura al respecto pero luego de recordar a Steve apreciando sus pijamas no lo pensó más. Quería impactarlo. El color rojo hubiera sido el correcto para ello pero a Emily se le antojó demasiado obvio. El rojo era como una declaración de guerra. Aunque hubo otras opciones, se decidió por un vestido de cocktail color piel. Y no lo eligió mal pues era de un tono durazno como su piel. De haber sido ceñido hubiera sido escandaloso, pero no lo era sino que estaba confeccionado con capas de tul que al irse superponiendo formaban una falda ni muy acampanada, ni tampoco ajustada, que le cubría las rodillas. Hacía arriba el corcet tenía una base de satén del mismo color cubierto por otra fina capa de tul del mismo tono. Ceñía su torso hasta dejar solamente la curva superior de sus pechos expuesta. Los finísimos breteles estaban decorados con unas suaves hojas del mismo tul que caía sobre sus hombros. Los zapatos habían sido una concesión. Había estado a punto de comprarse unas sandalias color piel pero la vendedora al ver el vestido colgado dentro de su funda en un rincón había traído una caja con los zapatos más hermosos y sexys que hubiera visto en su vida, unos stiletos rojos de fino nobuck. Emily no había podido resistirse. Un recogido romántico con unas hebras de cabello sueltas y un maquillaje natural a excepción de los labios, hacían el resto. No sabía muy bien como se tomaría Steve ese atuendo, pero no podía disgustarle. Aunque era bastante cubierto, el color y la vaporosidad de la tela lo volvían una pieza especialmente sensual sin mostrar nada realmente. A simple vista casi daba la impresión de estar desnuda, envuelta solamente por una nube de vapor.  
El timbre abajo le avisó que ya era hora. Steve, había alquilado un coche para llevarla y traerla de la fiesta. “¿Qué clase de hombre llevaría a una dama a una fiesta así, trepada en una motocicleta?” había dicho él cuando ella le había aclarado que no hacía falta. Por suerte no la había escuchado. Emily se colocó su capa de terciopelo negro, tomó su sobre de mano y bajó.  
Steve la esperaba de pie junto al auto, vestido con un traje azul oscuro que consistía solamente en pantalón y chaleco sobre una camisa blanca. La corbata negra resaltaba las líneas limpias de todo el conjunto. Se veía incluso más atractivo de lo que ya era normalmente. Sus ojos brillaron al verla aparecer por la puerta y saludarlo tímidamente con la mano. Cuando llegó hasta él, sonrió maravillado contemplando su rostro enmarcado por el peinado y sus labios carmesí, la capa negra que la cubría enteramente y sus tacones rojos, deteniéndose por un segundo en estos.  
\- Estas…- buscó las palabras correctas sin encontrarlas.-…increíble…- terminó insatisfecho por la elección.  
\- Tú estás muy guapo…- Steve sonrió al tiempo que sus mejillas se enrojecían.  
\- Gracias- él se adelantó para besarla. Emily colocó una mano en su pecho y lo detuvo.  
\- Disculpa pero no te besaré. No confío en este maquillaje. Temo dejarte pintado de rojo-  
\- No me importa- susurró bajando el tono mientras se acercaba más a ella.  
\- Pues a mí sí- Emily se resistió con un suspiro, pero antes de que pudiera darse la vuelta él tomó su mano y beso su dorso con mucha suavidad. Emily sintió una oleada de calor subir justo desde donde se apoyaban los labios de Steve, hasta su cara.  
\- Quizás tú no puedas besarme, pero yo sí puedo- puntualizó él mirándola fijamente. La piel donde él la había besado le había quedado ardiendo.  
Emily habló poco y nada en el trayecto de ida. Estaba nerviosa por cómo resultaría esa fiesta. Nunca había asistido a una reunión de esas características y temía hacer el ridículo, avergonzando a Steve.  
Por su parte Steve no podía sacar los ojos de su flamante novia que absorta contemplaba la ciudad por la ventana del auto. Se felicitaba por haber hecho caso a Sam y haber pedido un auto con chófer. No era su estilo, pero si hubiera tenido que conducir estaría perdiéndose aquella increíble vista. Por el borde inferior de la capa de Emily se asomaba un retaso de tul color durazno. A Steve lo tenía intrigado su vestido oculto por la capa de terciopelo negro, aunque sus ojos caían una y otra vez en sus zapatos. Sus piernas parecían de seda, sus pantorrillas bien formadas traían a su mente el recuerdo de esa inesperada visión, el día que había subido a su departamento y la había encontrado en pijamas. Se veía tan salvajemente hermosa esa mañana que por un momento había perdido la cabeza. Ahora estaba igualmente bella. Su aspecto era muy diferente pero igualmente hipnótico. Sus rasgos delicados estaban marcados por un ligero maquillaje que ponía el acento en sus labios carnosos pintados de un rojo fuego, el mismo color que esos benditos zapatos.  
-Relajate, todo estará bien…- trató de calmarla, sin saber muy bien sí se lo decía a ella o a sí mismo. Emily alzó la vista y sonrió algo preocupada.  
\- Tan obvio es? Para ti es fácil decirlo. Tú ya los conoces.  
-Sí y por eso no hay motivo para que te preocupes. Todos son muy amables. Incluso Stark aunque a veces sea un zoquete.  
Solo trata de divertirte.  
Emily suspiró ansiosa. Cuando llegaron al lugar un recepcionista los guío hasta el elevador privado y pulsó el botón del piso 45, dónde unas puertas doradas daban paso a un inmenso salón lleno de gente, bebiendo y hablando, riendo y bailando al compás la música. Emily lucia algo insegura pero Steve la tomó de la mano y entraron juntos. Rhodes los vió primero y se acercó a recibirlos. Stark los divisó de inmediato por encima de sus lentes y cruzó la pista de baile con una sonrisa presumida en el rostro y una copa en la mano

* * *

Finalmente hemos de conocer a la mujer que ha robado el corazón del Capitán! – Emily se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo.  
-Tony esta es mi novia, Emily - la presentó cortés Steve.-  
-Es un gusto conocerlo señor Stark-  
-Oh, por favor llámame Tony- aclaró con tono zalamero y un brillo apreciativo en los ojos. Stark como toda una diva chasqueó los dedos llamando a un mozo. – El abrigo de la señorita por favor- El mozo al instante se colocó tras ella y recibió la capa negra que Emily se quitó. Steve al verla perdió el hilo de lo que estaba diciendo a Rhodes y su voz se apagó gradualmente hasta quedar en silencio, pero no importó puesto que Rhodes también se distrajo, aunque lo disimuló a tiempo.  
Stark pestañó varias veces como asimilando con dificultad lo que estaba viendo,  
\- …Y estás completamente segura de que te interesan las piezas de museo?- bromeó palmeando a Steve en el hombro mientras le sonreía abiertamente a Emily. Steve lo observó desde su altura entrecerrando los ojos. Contra todas las probabilidades Emily no se quedó callada.  
-Pues es de conocimiento general que todo lo producido antes de esta época supera con creces la calidad de cualquier cosa producida en la actualidad. Así que sí, definitivamente, prefiero todo lo que tenga unos cuantos años.- Puntualizó con una sonrisa beatifica mientras pasaba su mano por el antebrazo de Steve. Este pareció crecer varios centímetros más de estatura y su pecho ensancharse aún más. Rhodey rio ante la respuesta de la joven mientras Stark lucia escandalizado,  
-Ouch!- respondió Tony. -Bella, inteligente y con carácter. Mejor la cuidas Cap, alguien podría intentarlo en serio- sonrió Stark elevando una comisura. Steve solo le devolvió la sonrisa, pero su gesto podía leerse claramente como “quiero verte intentarlo”. Natasha apareció en ese momento y se presentó sola.  
Emily se relajó visiblemente ante la presencia de otra mujer de maneras amigables.  
-Si el exceso de testosterona te está asfixiando te llevaré a conocer unas amigas… con el permiso de Steve, claro.- Steve les dio paso caballerosamente. Natasha la condujo a un juego de sillones ocupado por otras tres mujeres. Los tres hombres se quedaron contemplando su partida. Steve se reclinó con un codo sobre la barra que tenía detrás como si hubiera necesitara descansar de un gran esfuerzo, mientras Rhodey lo palmeó comprensivo. Tony a su lado sorbía su trago con la vista pérdida.  
-Ok Tony, más invitados que recibir, vamos. Pepper te está llamando– lo arengó Rhodey, los dos partieron dejando solo a Steve pero no por mucho tiempo. Sam se acercó entre la gente y lo saludó.  
-No me cabe duda de que eres un héroe. Eres mi ídolo Rogers- dijo Sam, haciendo un gesto hacia el grupo de mujeres donde se encontraba su novia. Steve rio agachando la cabeza resignado.  
-Pues en realidad me estoy preguntando cómo diablos pasó!-  
Bucky apareció en ese momento y se unió a ellos luego de los saludos de bienvenida.  
-Y esos zapatos hombre…- comentó Sam señalando con el mentón los pies de Emily a lo lejos.  
\- Qué hay con los zapatos?- preguntó Steve curioso. Bucky y Sam rieron del despiste de su Capitán.  
\- Vamos viejo- se quejó Bucky- no es tan difícil…- Steve los miró sin comprender  
-Qué fue lo primero que pensaste cuando viste esos zapatos?- preguntó Sam insinuante. Steve reflexionó un momento.  
\- Oh.- confesó sorprendido.  
-Ves que no era tan difícil?!-  
-Y cómo saben eso?…- inquirió confundido. Bucky suspiró impaciente,  
-¿Tú crees que la elección de ese vestido es al azar? Porque si te fijas detenidamente la tela es exactamente del color de su piel. Ni más oscura ni más clara. Es decir, es como si quisiera que pensarás en ella…  
-Desnuda…- terminó Steve con los ojos dilatados y la mirada fija en Emily. De repente la boca se le puso pastosa y el estomago se le contrajo ante la idea de Emily sin una sola prenda encima. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle y sintió los pantalones ajustados en la entrepierna. Por suerte la barra tapaba las consecuencias de sus pensamientos “¿Podía ser posible que ella estuviera insinuando algo más?” Y si ella esperaba que él tomara la iniciativa? Steve se sintió descomponer. Aunque no le faltaban ideas al respecto lo cierto era que nunca había estado con una mujer. Estaba condenado al desastre. Bucky notó la preocupación en las facciones de su amigo. Sin perder tiempo mandó a Sam a traer una botella de champagne para que Steve llevara a las mujeres. Cuando se quedaron solos acercó unas banquetas, lo hizo sentar y se sentó a su lado.  
\- Sí llega la ocasión y tú dama está dispuesta, sabrás que hacer, no tienes de que preocuparte…- lo alentó.  
-Creo que apestaré- dijo Steve sin confianza.  
-Viejo, eres el Capitán América, claro que no vas a apestar. Además lo más difícil ya lo has logrado que es conquistarla. Lo otro es cuestión de tiempo. Ella ha declarado estar enamorada de ti?  
\- Sí… más o menos… no lo ha dicho expresamente. Solo dijo que si se enamoraba de mi no podría recuperarse… después aceptó ser mi novia..  
-Conociéndote es raro que no te hayas asegurado...- se extrañó Bucky.- Por lo otro....- hizo un gesto despreocupado con la cabeza.  
\- Me dejo llevar….- completo Steve.  
\- Ajá… Ahora lo importante…  
Bucky metió la mano en el bolsillo de su saco y le extendió un objeto pequeño, chato y cuadrado. Sam llegó justo a tiempo para ver el intercambio.  
-Hombre que mal gusto tienes en herramientas!- lo amonestó como si hubiera sabido todo el tiempo de qué estaban hablando. Sacó su billetera y le dio disimuladamente otro paquete.  
-Este es mucho mejor. Y es nuevo. Ese debe ser de la segunda guerra- le dijo a Bucky bromeando. Steve abrió la mano para ver cuál era el motivo de tanto desacuerdo. La cerró rápidamente al ver los dos paquetes de preservativos.  
-Puede que los necesites como que no, pero debes llevar uno siempre.- aconsejó Sam.  
-Siempre?- Interrogó Steve- incrédulo. – qué, acaso esperas tener relaciones con una desconocida cualquier día en el subterráneo, de regreso a casa?-  
-Tú hazle caso- apoyó Bucky.- nunca se puede ser demasiado precavido. Steve elevó sus rubias cejas algo conflictuado por la idea de llevar algo así todo el tiempo, como si tener un encuentro íntimo con alguien fuera algo que pudiera darse en cualquier lado y bajo cualquier circunstancia.  
-Vaya que han cambiado los tiempos…- murmuró para sí.  
-Sabés? No quiero ponerte nervioso, pero tú chica hace demasiado rato que está hablando con Romanov- Señaló Bucky. Steve sonrió bajando la cabeza  
-Oh, no es nada. Solo me está espiando…-

  
Dejando a sus dos amigos intercambiar ideas sobre el tema se dirigió al sillón con la botella de champagne que Sam le había conseguido de la barra principal.  
-Buenas noches damas- las saludó con una sonrisa encantadora. Cinco pares de ojos lo contemplaron apreciativamente, pero Steve solo pudo concentrarse en Emily. En sus ojos había un brillo especial, un fuego oculto que hacía que su sangre hirviera cada vez que lo miraba.  
-Lamento privarlas de la compañía de mi novia por más tiempo pero he traído una ofrenda de paz a cambio- descorchó la botella con suma facilidad y procedió a servir cada copa. Con una sonrisa y la copa llena en mano, Emily lo acompañó a la pista de baile. Tenia la sensación de que todas las mujeres del grupo excepto Natasha Romanov, se quedaron suspirando.

La charla con el grupo de Natasha había ayudado a que se relajara un poco, también había averiguado algunas cosas interesantes sobre su flamante y excepcional novio. Steve la llevó hasta un rincón del salón donde pudieran hablar mejor sin tener que alzar la voz por encima de la música.  
-Estás muy hermosa…- fue lo primero que dijo luego de contemplarla unos segundos. – Sé que lo dije antes, pero quiero que sepas que no es sólo un cumplido de cortesía… es lo que pienso. Emily lo observó sin decir palabra. Sólo se inclinó hacía él poniéndose apenas de puntillas gracias a los stiletos y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Steve cerró los ojos involuntariamente, como saboreando ese contacto con todos sus sentidos.  
-Gracias. Significa mucho para mí- contestó ella. Se contemplaron unos segundos mientras la electricidad crecía nuevamente entre ellos- … y no, no te he dejado lápiz labial- afirmó Emily conforme. Ambos rieron descomprimiendo la tensión.  
-Sabes? Esa devolución a Stark fue impresionante. Dijiste que eras tímida, pero ahora no te creo!- Bromeó él.  
-¿Verdad que sí?! Yo misma me sorprendí! Creo que sufrí un pequeño paro cardíaco cuando me di cuenta de lo que había dicho! Fue salvaje!- rio nerviosa. Steve asintió sin dejar de sonreírle.  
-Sí, pero se lo tenía bien merecido.-  
En la pista sonaba un ritmo electrónico y la fiesta estaba alcanzando su punto álgido. Steve observó la multitud,  
-No puedo creer que llamen a esto bailar- comentó observando cómo los invitados saltaban y se sacudían.  
-Oh, no es tan malo. Es muy liberador. No tienes que saber hacer nada en realidad, podrías simplemente saltar si quisieras.- explicó Emily- Mientras mantengas un ritmo está bien.  
\- ¿O sea que podría sacar la lengua y agitar mis manos como un simio y estaría bien?- Preguntó escéptico. Emily sonrió con picardía, terminó su copa de un trago, la dejó sobre una mesilla y sujetando su muñeca lo arrastró a la pista.  
-Oh, no, no sirvo para esto… soy un anciano…-  
Sin escucharlo Emily encontró un lugar para bailar con comodidad y comenzó a agitarse haciendo toda clase de monerias mientras Steve la observaba inmóvil con una sonrisa amplia en la boca.  
\- …Esta bien. Qué hago?- capituló con gesto humorado.  
\- Solo salta.- Emily comenzó a saltar mostrándole el compás. Steve empezó a dar tímidos saltitos en el lugar. Ella sonrió y lo incitó a que continuara.  
\- Aplausos- indicó Emily. Steve más confiado estableció un ritmo y comenzó a aplaudir.  
A los quince minutos ambos saltaban, sacudían la cabeza y agitaban los brazos al compás de la música. Steve incluso había aprendido algunos pasos. Sam y Bucky lo observaban con una mezcla de incredulidad y obvia diversión mientras Stark lo filmaba con su celular desde una posición estratégicamente oculta.  
-Tenías razón! Es liberador! – Steve reía cuando Emily intercalaba gestos graciosos con algunos pasos.  
El resto del grupo dejó a la pareja en paz cuando notaron que estaban pasando un buen momento y que probablemente era la primera vez que Steve se divertía en poco menos de un siglo.  
Pasado un buen rato de baile ininterrumpido Emily pidió tiempo fuera.  
\- Sí sigo un segundo más deberás cargarme a un sillón.  
\- Ohh, tú fuiste la de la idea, ahora me abandonas?!- se quejó Steve con una sonrisa, pero la acompañó caballeroso hasta la barra dónde ambos se sentaron.  
\- Un trago?- Preguntó ella  
\- Pues para mí perdió la gracia desde que es como si tomara agua.-  
\- Vaya, eso apesta… aunque no es de extrañar…-  
Steve la interrogó con la mirada.- Es que leí por ahí que tienes una capacidad de recuperación muy superior a la normal… perdón, cuando leí ese artículo no te conocía- Steve sonrió benévolo.  
\- Pues ese artículo estaba en lo cierto. Y no tienes que disculparte. Se han dicho muchas cosas sobre mí. Bien, confiaré en tu elección entonces-afirmó esperando que Emily se decidiera. Pensativa, llamó al barman.  
\- Tienen helado?- el bartender rio presumido.  
\- Señorita es una fiesta de Tony Stark, podría pedir nieve del Himalaya y acá se la servirían-  
\- Un Sundae con todo lo que tenga entonces- Lo desafío ella. El bartender solo asintió aceptando el reto y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina. Al rato trajo todos los ingredientes y lo preparó frente a ellos.  
\- Helado?- Preguntó Steve riendo.  
\- Bueno, no puedes obtener placer del alcohol, pero quizás de otras cosas sí, y el helado es ciertamente un placer. Tú empieza por allá y yo de aquí- señaló el largo plato con bolas de helados diferentes, frutas en almíbar, dulces y crema,- y luego cambiamos- propuso ella como una niña. Steve probó el helado algo dubitativo.  
-Ok, esta realmente bueno- afirmó sorprendido al probarlo- En mi época no teníamos de estos.  
\- Te lo dije!- festejó ella satisfecha. Extendió una cucharada cargada hacía él. - Chocolate- Steve probó la cuchara que ella le extendía. Hizo lo mismo para devolver el gesto.  
\- No tengo idea de qué es esto- acercó la cuchara hacia ella. Emily la recibió sin grandes aspavientos pero Steve quedo turbado por la sutil sensualidad de sus labios.  
\- Te quedó un poco de crema…- señaló con timidez. Ella sacó la lengua y se lamió la mota de crema de la comisura de la boca. Steve se aclaró la garganta tratando de concentrarse. Emily lo miró extrañada.  
-Pasa algo?  
-Ah? No! No pasa nada.  
Comieron de a poco el helado, conversando y compartiendo anécdotas de la adolescencia y de alguna borrachera. Una voz sonó a través de los parlantes  
\- Y ahora mis queridos amigos, en honor a nuestro Capitán se vienen los oldies, así que saquen sus zapatos de charol y vamos a la pista.- Stark oficiaba de maestro de ceremonia. Una banda de jazz salió al escenario y comenzó a tocar auténtica música de los 30’ y 40’ . Steve sacudió la cabeza en dirección a Stark. Esté lo señaló como diciendo “me debes una” Steve miró a Emily inseguro y al final se decidió.  
\- Nunca aprendí a bailar esto pero supongo que si no es ahora, no será nunca.- Se incorporó de la silla y extendió la mano hacia Emily  
\- Me haría el honor de bailar conmigo?  
Emily tomó su mano con expresión maravillada. Se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Steve la sujetó de la cintura con firmeza y su mano izquierda extendió la de la joven a un costado. Comenzaron a mecerse al compás de la música.  
-Dijiste que no sabías bailar...- lo cuestionó Emily.  
-Y es cierto. Solo estoy haciendo lo que recuerdo haber visto hacer a otros.  
-Entonces tienes buena memoria- lo felicitó ella.  
Sin decir más, solo sintiendo la cercanía del otro fueron cruzando la pista. En el fondo de su mente Emily pensaba en lo bien coordinado y controlado de sus movimientos, pero lo cierto es que estaba aturdida por el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Steve. Su perfume varonil y la musculatura que se movía suavemente bajo la mano apoyada en su hombro, la hacían sentir débil, las piernas apenas le respondían para moverse junto a él. Cuando elevó la cara para mirarlo se encontró con sus ojos traspasándola, promesas ocultas tras el azul acerado que Emily no lograba descifrar pero que la hacían estremecer. Sus ojos la acariciaron como absorbiendo cada detalle de su rostro, hasta que sintió que ya no soportaría tal escrutinio sin dar un paso en falso. Temía besarlo abiertamente frente a toda esa gente y no quería ponerlo en una situación incómoda. Aflojó un poco su apretón y solicitó  
-Me vendría bien un poco de aire. Quizás podamos ir a la terraza?  
Él accedió de inmediato.  
-Buscaré tu abrigo, está frío afuera.- Ofreció solícito. Emily lo esperó en la salida a la terraza.

Adornada con árboles de flores, grandes vasijas de barro de las que caían variados helechos y senderos de gravilla blanca que se perdían tras matas de perfumados arbustos, la terraza era más bien un inmenso jardín donde se podía encontrar grupos de sillones y banquetas dispuestas para reuniones, aunque al parecer el lugar estaba vacío. La fiesta estaba demasiado entretenida como para ausentarse a la tranquilidad de ese apartado.  
Steve y Emily caminaron sin apuro por uno de los senderos mientras contemplaban los edificios luminosos que rodeaban la torre Stark.  
\- Sí no fuera por la ciudad casi podrías pensar que estás en un parque…- comentó Emily suspirando. Iba a adelantarse unos pasos pero Steve la retuvo de la mano haciendo que se volviera hacía él.  
\- Ahora que estamos solos, necesito preguntarte una cosa…- Emily lo miró extrañada. Él la condujo de la mano hasta un rincón. Se lo veía un tanto incómodo.  
\- Sucede algo?- Preguntó ella preocupada. Steve dudó un momento  
\- En realidad sí. Te pedí que fueras mi novia y tú aceptaste… pero no dijiste porqué…- Emily parecía confundida.  
\- A qué te refieres?-  
Steve la observó largamente antes de hablar.  
\- Yo te dije que estaba enamorado de ti… tú dijiste que si te enamorabas de mí estarías en problemas…- Emily asintió comprendiendo.  
\- ¿Crees que acepté sólo porque eres el Capitán América? ¿Qué solo estoy contigo porque puedes saltar desde un décimo piso sin hacerte nada, o porque tu escudo se ve increíble en las fotos?- Preguntó Emily con un tono algo duro. Steve intentó negar confuso pero ella continuó hablando.  
\- La verdad es que el que seas el Capitán América es probablemente la peor cosa que podría haberme sucedido…- su voz se volvió algo cansada. Steve guardó silencio ante esa confesión que lo había dejado mudo.  
\- He leído las hazañas que has hecho. A quiénes te has enfrentado… en cada una de esas ocasiones podrías haber muerto… de hecho estuviste a punto. Por eso estás aquí, setenta años en el futuro. Sé que el experimento al que te sometieron es el único motivo por el cual te pude conocer. Pero a veces pienso que yo no tengo la fortaleza para soportar que algo te suceda. Ni siquiera tengo la fortaleza para verte arriesgar la vida…- Steve la escuchó en silencio.  
-Ese día, el del ataque aquí en la ciudad, después de que nos salvaste, no podía quitarte los ojos de encima... en un momento quedaste sólo entre esos monstruos. Te ví pelear con más de una docena a la vez… todo el tiempo rezaba para que no pudieran herirte… ahora que estamos juntos no sé si podría hacerlo…- Steve la contemplaba con evidente gesto apenado. Entendía lo que ella estaba diciendo.  
-Desearía que jamás tengas que volver a estar en una situación semejante, pero no puedo. Sé que algún día sucederá de nuevo y quizás más temprano que tarde… Sabés? No te he dicho nada de esto pero...hace tiempo que tengo pesadillas de noche... Sueño que estás lastimado o solo y yo no puedo hacer nada... Así que no, no me enamoré de las barras y las estrellas- continuó ella- Ni de las hazañas, o la legenda… me enamoré de ti. El Capitán América existe solo porque primero existió Steve Rogers- apoyó una mano sobre su corazón. – Estoy agradecida con el Capitán… pero es de Steven de quién me enamoré. - Steve inspiró profundamente al escucharla decir esas palabras, como si hubiera sido exactamente lo que necesitaba oír.  
Se adelantó hasta ella y tomándola entre sus brazos la besó con intensidad, robándole todo el aire. Ella respondió colgándose de sus hombros y abriendo sus labios para dejarlo entrar. Cómo atraído por un hambre voraz él saboreó una y otra vez el interior de su boca. Las manos de Emily recorrieron su pecho y subieron por su nuca hasta su cabello. Steve sin poder contenerse abandonó su boca y recorrió su delicado mentón llegando hasta su cuello, blanco y perfecto. Besó con pasión el punto cálido y sedoso detrás de su lóbulo y Emily no pudo contener un gemido. Steve se separó de ella visiblemente excitado por su reacción.  
\- Quiero que me saques de aquí- pidió ella. Steve asintió vehemente apoyando su pedido.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quizás sea excesiva la descripción de la ropa de Emily, pero la verdad es que cuando escribo algo semejante no puedo contener la tentación de describir la ropa que lleva puesta la protagonista, jeje, cosa de mujeres supongo. Sí he caído en una actitud machista u ofensiva hacia las mujeres en alguna forma en este capítulo, como la conjetura de Sam y Bucky de que la elección de los zapatos y el vestido de Emily son porque quiere sexo, bueno, me disculpo. En realidad me lo planteé como mujer que elige un atuendo de esas características porque desea seducir a su pareja. Cualquier queja pueden dejarla en los comentarios que será desoida, es broma. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí. No se pierdan el siguiente capítulo que viene lo picante!


	12. Incendio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve. Emily. Un departamento para ellos solos. 1+1=2

Steve sin poder contenerse abandonó su boca y recorrió su delicado mentón llegando hasta su cuello, blanco y perfecto. Besó con pasión el punto cálido y sedoso detrás de su lóbulo y Emily no pudo contener un gemido. Steve se separó de ella visiblemente excitado por su reacción.  
\- Quiero que me saques de aquí, ahora- pidió ella. Steve asintió con igual vehemencia.

* * *

\- En el garaje del edificio tengo mi moto. Mi departamento está más cerca...- propuso con gesto asombrado y hambriento.  
-Vamos- Emily ordenó sin vacilar. Sin decir más él la tomó de la mano y la condujo hasta una esquina del jardín.  
\- Por aquí. Vi un ascensor de servicio. Así no tendremos que volver a entrar al salón- explicó él. Llegaron hasta el ascensor y él pulsó el botón. Las puertas se abrieron de inmediato ya que al no ser el ascensor principal, nadie lo estaba usando. Ambos entraron y esperaron a que el mecanismo empezará a funcionar. Apenas las puertas se cerraron se miraron con igual impaciencia cómplice y sin mediar palabra se arrojaron uno en brazos del otro al mismo tiempo. Él la alzó en el aire y ella le rodeó la cintura con las piernas en un revuelo de la falda de tul. Emily no dejaba de acariciarlo, recorriendo su cabello rubio, su cara y sus hombros. Se separó de él algo agitada.  
-Porqué no me tocas?- preguntó con los labios casi pegados a los de él, que aún la sujetaba de la cintura.  
-Temo que si comienzo no podré detenerme…- confesó con ansiedad. Emily dejó escapar una exclamación poco honrosa ante el significado de sus palabras.  
\- Esta bien... está bien. Mejor nos calmamos. Bájame por favor.- rogó ella. Él la dejó suavemente en el piso pero cuando finalmente se separaron Emily no liberó su mano.  
\- Todavía no estoy preparada para dejarte ir del todo- aclaró. Él le sonrió cálidamente. El ascensor marcó el final del viaje con un melodioso clínc! Y las puertas se abrieron dando paso a un estacionamiento subterráneo. Steve la condujo hasta su moto.  
\- Estás segura que no prefieres que llame el auto?- dudo Steve. Ella negó vigorosamente con la cabeza. Él montó su Harley y luego de hacerla arrancar Emily subió detrás.  
El viaje tomó menos de diez minutos al cabo de los cuales llegaron al viejo edificio de Steve, en una zona apartada de Brooklyn. Él la guío escaleras arriba hasta un segundo piso y abriendo la puerta de uno de los departamentos le dio paso. Emily ingresó al lugar con creciente ansiedad. Steve entró detrás y encendió las luces, permitiéndole que observara todo a su alrededor.

  
El departamento era un poco más grande que el suyo, aunque nada indicaba que allí viviera alguien realmente. No había casi efectos personales. Solo un perchero con una campera y una computadora sobre una mesa. Era un ambiente bastante deprimente. El alma de Emily se encogió al ver aquello porque lejos de no decirle nada, ese vacío decía mucho sobre él. Decía principalmente que aquel lugar ya no era su hogar. Solo era un lugar donde estar. Steve habló ante su silencio.  
\- Sí, debería decorarlo un poco pero nunca encuentro tiempo para eso…-trató de justificarse.  
Emily lo enfrentó.  
-Ahora sí me gustaría un trago…- pidió con voz apenas audible. Steve se rascó la cabeza mirando para todos lados.  
-Creo que tenía una botella de bourbon por algún lado…- abrió varias puertas de un armario hasta que dio con la botella. Buscó vasos infructuosamente pero solo halló una taza. Quitando el sello de la tapa sirvió un poco y se lo extendió.  
-Disculpa. También tengo que comprar vasos.- Emily sonrió restándole importancia y tomó un trago haciendo un esfuerzo por pasar el ardor del alcohol. Le devolvió la taza a Steve quién tomó lo que quedaba sin dejar de mirarla por sobre el borde. La tensión entre ambos iba en aumento. La conciencia del porqué habían abandonado la fiesta de Stark repentinamente y estaban allí parecía cernirse sobre ellos pero ahora que era real ninguno de los dos se atrevía a dar el primer paso. Steve le ofreció más y ella  aceptó.  
-Quieres darme tu abrigo?...- inquirió él. Emily asintió en silencio. Steve se paró tras ella y tomó la capa de terciopelo negro, ayudándole a salir de ella. Al retirarla expuso nuevamente la perlada piel de sus hombros y espalda, y ya no pudo moverse. No pudo obligarse a alejarse. Sus manos dejaron la capa a un costado sobre el brazo de un sillón y acercándose a ella apoyó apenas las manos en sus hombros deslizándolas lentamente por sus brazos hacia abajo, hasta llegar a sus manos, acariciando sus palmas muy suavemente. Emily tembló bajo su toque y se reclinó hacia atrás contra su pecho sintiendolo ancho y firme,  sus manos cálidas y algo ásperas. Steve, sin poder contenerse bajó los labios hasta el hueco de su frágil hombro y apoyó sus labios en un delicado beso. Emily suspiró trémula ante el roce de sus labios y aliento. Respondiendo a su avance alzó las manos y encontró su nuca. Steve ciñó su abrazo alrededor de su cintura y Emily encontró su boca girando la cabeza hacía él. El beso comenzó suave y fue intensificándose. Ella giró finalmente en sus brazos para enfrentarlo. Se besaron y saborearon profundamente, sin apuro ahora, sin desenfreno. No había nadie allí que pudiera sorprenderlos. Nadie los interrumpiría. Las manos de Steve, mas audaces ahora, no pidieron permiso para explorarla. Primero acarició la parte trasera de su cuello, luego su espalda, siguiendo sus costillas dibujó los contornos de su torso hasta llegar a su cintura. Emily se abandonó a los escalofríos de placer que la recorrían. Ella a su vez encontró el nudo de su corbata y sin dejar de besarlo se ocupó de deshacerse de él. Los botones del chaleco fueron los siguientes y cuando este estuvo completamente desprendido introdujo las manos dentro, acariciándolo por encima de la camisa. Steve, que distraído en sus propias exploraciones no había notado que estaba siendo paulatinamente despojado de su ropa, dio un respingo de sorpresa cuando ella llegó a su cinturón. Jadeando se apartó de Emily solo un poco.  
-Perdona  
-Hice algo malo?- Preguntó ella con incertidumbre. Steve la miró sorprendido.  
-No! No… soy yo. Yo, debo confesarte algo…- ella lo miró atenta. – yo… nunca antes estuve así con una mujer…-  
Emily se mordió los labios al escucharlo. Steve bajó la cabeza ocultando su vergüenza para ser sorprendido por un inesperado abrazo y un beso impetuoso que lo hizo tambalear. Abrió los ojos sorprendido. Ella lo observó sonrojada de placer y alegría  
-No tienes idea de lo que tus palabras significan para mí… yo tampoco he estado nunca con un hombre…- confesó en un susurro.  
Steve pestañeó confuso,  
\- O sea que tú también eres…  
-Virgen…- finalizó la frase por él.  
-Y estás segura de esto?...- Preguntó con aire preocupado.- Me refiero a que yo no tengo experiencia para ser el primero…-  
Ella sonrió con ternura.  
-Estoy completamente segura. Tienes que ser tú. - Steve sonrió tratando de recuperarse pero la responsabilidad aún le pesaba. Ella lo tomó de las manos.  
-Yo quiero esto... Tu quieres esto también?- Preguntó dubitativa. Steve suspiró con un sonrisa forzada.  
-Dudo que haya querido algo tanto en toda mi vida…- se sinceró.  
Emily se izo hacia él y él la recibió en un abrazo, enterrando las manos en su cabello. El beso se volvió impetuoso, hasta que ambos supieron que ya no era suficiente. Steve la cargó en brazos sin esfuerzo y la llevó hasta la habitación. Emily pateó sus zapatos, quedando descalza y le dio la espalda.  
-El cierre está aquí…- indicó. Steve se adelantó y con sumo cuidado bajó la lengüeta del cierre del vestido liberando su espalda. Emily volvió a enfrentarlo y deslizó la prenda lentamente hasta que cayó a sus pies. Steve la contempló sin ocultar su fascinación. Tragó saliva sonoramente mientras estudiaba sus marcadas curvas, enfundadas en una fina lencería color marfil. Aún no podía creer que esa mujer era suya.  
-Estás bien?- interrogó ella algo preocupada ante su silencio. Él sacudió la cabeza  
-Estoy tratando de asimilar esta vista… creo que es demasiado…- Emily sonrió tentada  
-Sí quieres me vuelvo a vestir- ofreció.  
-No!- exclamó él deteniéndola. -¿Qué tan cruel crees que sería mostrarle el mejor banquete del mundo a hombre famélico y luego negarle probarlo?- Preguntó elevando una ceja reprobadora.  
-El mejor banquete del mundo, eh?- repitió ella con una sonrisa.  
-Sí ninguna duda- confirmó Steve.  
-Pues yo soy la única de los dos  que ha servido la mesa…- señaló la ropa que él aún llevaba puesta. Steve se largó a reír avergonzado.  
-Nunca pensé que llegaría este día. Esto es más difícil de lo que creí…- reveló con una sonrisa inquieta mientras comenzaba a desabotonarse la camisa.  
-Tienes razón. Tómalo de la mujer que está semi desnuda frente al Capitán América- Steve rio de su comentario.  
-Pues si sirve de algo el Capitán está muy impresionado…- bromeó él con ternura mientras terminaba de remover su camisa. Los ojos de Emily se agrandaron desorbitados al ver su torso desnudo. Steve pateó sus zapatos y calcetines. Luego se quitó los pantalones que fueron a parar sobre un sillón.  
Abrió los brazos exponiendo toda su gloria, solo cubierto por sus boxers negros. Emily ahogó una exclamación escandalizada.  
-Pásame algo que quiero cubrirme!- suplicó ella pero no hablaba en serio.  
-No, de ninguna forma.- volvió a reír.  
-Oh , vamos! Cómo se supone que puedo competir con… con… todo eso!- lo señaló horrorizada. La verdad era que Steve Rogers semi desnudo era temible. No había lugar de su cuerpo que no estuviera marcado por un músculo. Ella se acercó vencida por la curiosidad y él la dejó hacer. Sin poder contenerse, Emily palpó sus abdominales con un dedo índice.  
-Es una broma, verdad?!- Exclamó más para sí.- Ok, creo que es hora de irme…- bromeó haciendo el amague de retirarse de la habitación. Steve la sujetó con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí. Emily lo enfrentó con una sonrisa en los labios pero él ya no estaba riendo, sino que la contemplaba nuevamente con esa mirada que hacía que sus entrañas se encogieran de ansiedad.  
Elevó una mano hasta ella y acarició uno de sus rizos. Sus dedos se extendieron hasta el recogido en su nuca y retirando las horquillas hábilmente, soltó su cabello que se desplegó sobre sus hombros y espalda como una seda. La contempló con avidez, acariciando el riso que mantenía enredado entre los dedos. Soltándolo sujetó su mentón suavemente con el índice, rozando su labio inferior con el pulgar. Emily suspiró de placer sin poder apartar los ojos de su boca. Fue todo el aliciente que Steve necesitó para descender hacia sus labios y besarla con renovado hambre. Las manos de Emily encontraron sus hombros desnudos y sus dedos recorrieron sus brazos, palpando por primera vez la piel desnuda y caliente de Steve, sintiendo los músculos como cintas de hierro moviéndose debajo de la superficie sedosa. Su boca la abandonó y sus ojos se enfocaron en ella. Sin decir una palabra sus ojos le rogaron que lo dejara tocarla. Emily sacudió la cabeza hacia atrás haciendo que su cabello cayera por su espalda y exponiendo así su pecho cubierto por el sostén. Los dedos de Steve se deslizaron desde su hombro hasta la fina correa crema de un bretel, deslizándolo un poco y luego el otro. Subió hasta la clavícula de Emily y bajó lentamente por su pecho, apenas rozándolo con actitud reverente.  
-No sé cómo…-  
Ella entendió de inmediato lo que él estaba tratando de decir y girando le dio la espalda.  
\- Aquí… hay un broche-  
Un “ oh” suave fue acompañado de la sensación de sus dedos sobre su espalda. Emily sintió el sostén aflojarse. Giró nuevamente hacia él sosteniéndose el frente de la prenda.  
Steve la observó muy serio y sus manos deslizaron las correas hacia abajo quitando del todo la prenda sin que sus ojos abandonaran su mirada un momento. Recién cuando su torso estuvo descubierto, lentamente él bajó la vista y la contempló arrobado. Sus manos recorrieron su pecho en una suave caricia hasta que el hambre pudo más y sus manos se cerraron completamente sobre sus pechos. Emily echó la cabeza atrás con placer.  
Sus labios volvieron a encontrarse y sus brazos la rodearon apretándola contra sí. Sin poder resistir el contacto de piel contra piel Steve la alzó con delicadeza y la acomodó sobre su cama, recostándose él mismo a su lado.  
Emily lo besó intensamente, recorriendo su majestuosa espalda y sus caderas. Steve habló entre jadeos.  
-Creo que ahora debería ir a buscar algo de protección…  
Ella lo detuvo.  
-No hace falta. Ya uso píldoras por otros motivos y ninguno de nosotros ha estado antes con otra persona, así que no hay necesidad.  
Él le acarició el rostro retirando algunos mechones de su frente con cuidado  
-Estás completamente segura?-  
Emily asintió decidida. En un movimiento demasiado ágil él se liberó de su ropa interior y sus manos volaron hasta las caderas de Emily. Ya los dos completamente desnudos retomaron las caricias. Steve la observaba como sí ella fuera una diosa de la sensualidad que lo tuviera completamente subyugado con su belleza, cuando en realidad él era el que estaba más cerca de parecer un dios pensó Emily. Su cuerpo realmente parecía esculpido en mármol. Finalmente el fuego que lo consumía pudo más e instintivamente se colocó entre sus piernas posicionándose con sumo cuidado. Steve descubrió con sorpresa la sensación de húmeda suavidad esperándolo y arrebatado por el deseo presionó con su miembro contra ella. Emily inhaló repentinamente al sentirlo empujando en su centro. Ella sabía que eso iba a doler pero confiaba en que él estuviera a la altura de la tarea.  
-Deberás decirme qué hacer ahora. No quiero lastimarte- le suplicó Steve.  
-Hazlo de una sola vez, y si sientes algo que se resiste no pares, a menos que te diga- él asintió obediente.- Ahora!- indicó ella. Sujetándola de las caderas se hundió en Emily con un solo movimiento potente y directo. Ella gritó de dolor y él contuvo un juramento al sentirla ajustándose alrededor suyo indeciblemente suave y cálida. Abrió los ojos transfigurado por el placer pero preocupado al mismo tiempo por ella. Emily tenía los párpados apretados y había clavado las uñas en sus hombros.  
-Por favor dime qué no te he lastimado…- rogó Steve sin aire.  
-Solo un poco, pero esta bien, así debe ser, creo- susurro ella. Steve besó sus mejillas y se apoyó en sus codos para no aplastar su frágil cuerpo con su peso.  
-No me moveré hasta que me digas que estás bien- aclaró. Ella lo besó enternecida por su preocupación. Lo cierto era que ya no le dolía si no que había comenzado a invadirla una sensación de hambre al sentirlo dentro de su cuerpo, llenándola. Sin poder evitar un impulso Emily elevó las caderas haciendo que él se enterrara aún más profundamente. Steve soltó una exclamación de placer al tiempo que Emily se arqueaba para recibirlo por completo. Cuando pasó la oleada fue Steve quién la sujetó y retirándose volvió a repetir la moción. La sensación de placer que los recorrió a ambos se replicó aún más fuerte. Él volvió a repetir el movimiento otra vez pero está vez Emily elevó las caderas para encontrarlo y el efecto les arrancó a ambos un grito de placer. El ritmo se estableció pronto. El instinto tan antiguo como el mismo hombre tomó el control de ambos rápidamente. Emily comenzó a sentir una tensión que crecía en su abdomen con cada embestida suya, suplicándole que continuara. El rostro de Steve estaba transfigurado de placer hasta que sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa mirándola  
-Creo que estoy cerca…- exclamó él entre jadeos.  
-No te detengas, yo también lo estoy sintiendo- suplicó ella clavándole las uñas en el pecho. Steve intensificó sus movimientos en rapidez y profundidad con desenfreno llevándolos a ambos al clímax entre exclamaciones de placer.  
Pasada la tormenta él giró atrayéndola consigo para no aplastarla con su cuerpo relajado. Emily fue recuperando el aliento con la mejilla apoyada sobre el pecho de Steve. Su corazón latía a un ritmo asombroso, golpeando sus costillas como si quisiera salirse.  
-Eso fue… lo más increíble que he sentido en mi vida- confesó él.  
-Y yo… la verdad es que no me esperaba esto la primera vez…-  
-Ahora entiendo porque no para de hablar de ello todo el mundo- Admitió Steve. Emily río contra su pecho- Un momento…¿Porqué dices que no esperabas sentir esto la primera vez?  
Ella apoyó las manos bajo su mentón y lo miró con dulzura,  
-Bueno, pues, porque dicen que a las mujeres no les va tan bien la primera vez, con el dolor y todo…-  
-En serio? Eso no es justo. Yo pensé que estaba a las puertas del paraíso…-  
Ah!- lo codeó ella- Bueno, pues la verdad es que yo también… fue asombroso- reveló. Steve acaricio su mejilla con dulzura.  
\- No sabes cuánto me alegro de escuchar eso…- Ella le sonrió a su vez sintiendo las mejillas acaloradas. Luego recordó algo que la hizo sentarse.  
\- Mmm… tal vez necesites una ducha… y yo también…- Steve la miró interrogante hasta que entendió de lo que estaba hablando.  
\- Oh… está bien. Espera aquí.  
Se levantó de la cama cubriéndose con una almohada. Emily ocultó una sonrisa al verlo. Acababan de hacer el amor, pero aún tenía pudor de su desnudez. Cerró la puerta del baño. Al segundo se escucharon las canillas de la ducha abrirse. Emily estudió las sábanas y encontró apenas una pequeña mancha de sangre fresca. Se envolvió con la sábana superior y quitó la de abajo. Fabricándose una túnica ajustada bajo los brazos hurgó dentro del placard de Steve hasta que encontró un juego de sábanas limpias. A un costado sobre el piso del placard se encontraba apoyado su escudo. Se agachó para verlo mejor. No era el mismo escudo con el que lo había visto en la ciudad la primera vez. Este era de tonos azulados. Lo tocó reverente, su superficie era suave y muy fría. Del lado de adentro tenía dos fuertes correas de cuero. Sobre el diseño de la estrella en el centro había varias marcas de quemaduras irregulares. Emily asumió que eran impactos de balas.  
-Recuperaron ese del Potomac la última vez-  
Dio un respingo ante la voz de Steve tras ella. Podía ser sorprendentemente sigiloso si quería. - Pensé que lo había perdido cuando se hundió el triskelion de S.H.I.E.L.D. Ahora lo mantengo en casa por protección. El que uso generalmente está en la central.  
-Es hermoso…- comentó ella con voz apagada.  
-Bueno, es útil sobre todo. Logré parar un misil gracias a él. - Se acercó más a ella. – Ya está la ducha…- Emily se incorporó reprimiendo un escalofrío al escuchar este último dato y se dirigió al baño con esa imagen en la mente.  
El baño era un recinto mediano de cerámicos negros con patrones imitando la piedra. La regadera era cuadrada y completamente vertical detrás del espacio vidriado. Cuando estaba por ingresar la puerta del cuarto se cerró detrás de ella. Steve dejaba a un costado la toalla con la que se estaba cubriendo.  
-Casi me matas de un susto!- lo amonestó Emily. – Qué haces aquí?-  
\- ¿Qué parece que hago?- se adelantó hasta ella y quitándole la sábana la tiró a un costado. La tomó de la mano y entró en la ducha a pesar de sus exclamaciones. Cuando el agua caliente los tocó Steve no le dio tiempo a quejarse ni a decir palabra, atrapó su boca con voracidad y la besó bajo la lluvia de la regadera hasta que a Emily comenzaron a aflojársele las rodillas. No podría decirse que tomaron un baño en realidad. Steve se encargó de enjabonarla completamente y después le hizo el amor nuevamente mientras el agua de la ducha caía sobre ambos. Por un momento Emily intentó prevenirlo de lo peligroso que podía ser aquello con el jabón cayendo en el piso y todo, pero pronto comprendió que era en vano hablar. No por nada ese hombre había sido bautizado uno de los mejores guerreros de la historia. Su fuerza y destreza quedaron completamente claras para ella.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tuve que cambiar la etiqueta de "mature" a "explicit" porque creo que mature no es tan subido, pero tampoco soy demasiado gráfica (creo) porque me parece que pierde el erotismo si es demasiado crudo, pero de nuevo esa es una opinión personal. De todas formas no tengo tanta práctica escribiendo escenas sexuales, así que espero no haberlos decepcionado. Prometo practicar.


	13. Lo más parecido al paraíso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La noche compartida de Steve y Emy sella entre ellos una unión más fuerte que la física. El tiempo juntos comienza a tomar un valor insospechado para ellos.

Luego de eso Steve la ayudó a secarse solicito y ambos terminaron haciendo el amor una tercera vez en el piso alfombrado, al pie de la cama. En algún momento de la noche cuando finalmente se durmió, él debió alzarla y colocarla sobre el colchón, porque amaneció cómodamente recostada entre las almohadas cubierta por una sábana, lo que no había evitado que su cuerpo empezara a sentir las consecuencias de haber hecho el amor múltiples veces con un super hombre. Cada músculo de su cuerpo se quejó con el menor movimiento. A pesar del dolor físico Emily se sentía una mujer nueva. Mujer del todo al fin, y había sido gracias al hombre más amable, honesto, y generoso que conocía. Al hombre del cual estaba perdidamente enamorada.  
Para su sorpresa Steve no estaba durmiendo a su lado. Dormía en el piso a un costado solamente con una almohada bajo la cabeza.  
Sonrió con tristeza al verlo así, en el piso junto a ella pero no le extrañó su conducta. En medicina solía hablarse de esa clase de comportamientos en soldados que volvían de la guerra. Tan acostumbrados a los rigores del campo de batalla que no lograban adaptarse del todo nuevamente a las comodidades de la vida cotidiana. Era una manifestación de stress post traumático. A pesar de ello, dormía profundamente y se lo veía relajado. Emily pensó que sería buena idea preparar el desayuno. Bajó de la cama pasando un pie por encima de él pero antes de que tocara el piso Steve le atrapó el tobillo con rapidez aunque sin hacerle daño.  
-A dónde cree que va, señorita?- preguntó con un asomo de sonrisa mirándola solamente con un ojo abierto.  
-Creí que podía preparar el desayuno…- confesó Emily con sencillez. Él se incorporó del piso sobre un codo. Tenía el cabello rubio revuelto con graciosos mechones parados sobre la coronilla. Se veía aún más joven y adorable. Emily se mordió los labios ante el deseo de saltar sobre su falda.  
-Mmmm… comida… suena maravilloso… siento que me comería un jamón entero…- admitió tocándose el estómago. Emily río y envolviéndose con la sábana pasó sobre él.  
-No sé si tienes un jamón entero, pero veré qué puedo hacer…- ofreció ella. Cuando llegó a la cocina estaba a punto de abrir la vieja heladera cuando Steve apareció por detrás y la acorraló contra la puerta con sus brazos extendidos y una media sonrisa en el rostro. Sus ojos recorrieron su cabello negro revuelto, sus labios algo hinchados por los besos de la noche anterior y sus hombros desnudos que se perdían dentro de la sábana.  
-Antes del desayuno, necesito el desayuno…- susurró con voz ronca, inclinándose sobre ella. Emily dio un pequeño grito cuando él la alzó inesperadamente y la llevó hasta la mesa.  
-No te cansas nunca verdad?- Preguntó ella sin aliento, entre besos apasionados.  
-De ti? Nunca.- respondió él escuetamente antes de poseerla nuevamente.  
Otra hora pasó antes de que pudieran disponerse a desayunar realmente. En consideración a su asalto sin aviso, Steve obligó a Emily a quedarse mirando las noticias, envuelta en un cobertor en el sillón y fue él quien se encargó del desayuno. Cuando finalmente terminó de cocinar sirvió dos cafés junto a un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino y una pila de tostadas con mermelada y manteca de maní. Emily saboreó el café cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba su aroma. Steve desde el sillón del frente la miraba fijamente.  
-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó él con aire realmente intrigado.  
-¿Cómo hago qué?-  
-Verte cada vez más hermosa… es en verdad inusitado… siento que no puedo sacarte los ojos de encima…- confesó él abiertamente. Emily lo miró pasmada. No podía creer como era capaz de decir esas cosas sin la más mínima pretensión. Dejó su taza sobre la mesa ratona, cruzó el espacio que la separaba de él, le quitó la taza de la mano asentándola sobre la mesa junto a la suya ante la mirada estática de Steve y subiéndose a su falda a horcajadas lo besó con todo el amor que sentía. De inmediato las manos de Steve encontraron su espalda y subieron llegando a su mentón. Emily abrió los ojos antes que él y lo contempló sumido en un estado de elevación. Steve abrió los ojos lentamente enfocando sus cristalinos iris en ella.  
-Dime por favor que no tienes que irte a ningún sitio hoy…- exhaló lentamente.  
-Eso depende…-  
-De qué?- la miró interesado.  
-De si tienes algo de dinero…- Steve entornó los ojos intrigado.  
-Sí, tengo dinero… para qué lo necesitas?-  
-Yo no lo necesito, tú lo necesitas!-  
-Yo?  
-Sí, tú.  
-Es evidente que me estoy perdiendo de algo. ¿Te importaría elaborar?- propuso él con una sonrisa picaresca. Era obvio que ella tenía una idea en mente.  
-Pues, este lugar se ve demasiado vacío. Pensé que si tienes tiempo, puedo acompañarte a comprar algunos objetos de tu agrado que lo hagan parecer menos un celda monástica- resumió Emily. Steve rio mirándola a los ojos, luego estudiando la sala vacía reflexionó  
-Sabes qué? Creo que tienes razón. Es hora de darle un poco de color a esto-  
Ella recibió su afirmación con un festejo.  
-Conozco un lugar excelente. Te va a encantar.  
Emily estaba a punto de volver a su asiento pero Steve la retuvo acomodándola sin esfuerzo en su falda para que pudiera acceder a la bandeja de comida sobre la mesilla.  
-Este asiento es mejor, no te lo dije?- bromeó él palmeándose una de sus musculosas piernas- es de la segunda guerra. Es confiable, seguro y cálido.- Emily rió con ganas. Era raro que Steve hiciera bromas, pero al parecer solo tenía su lado bromista algo oculto.  
-Definitivamente es excelente- coincidió, siguiéndole la corriente.- Es más, soñaba con probarlo desde hace meses…- le guiñó un ojo. Steve tosió atragantándose con el café que estaba bebiendo. Cuando bajó la taza su cara estaba completamente roja.  
-Meses?- Preguntó con un hilo de voz.  
Emily solo le sonrió beatifica y mordió un gran trozo de tostada con manteca de maní.  
-Emily! De verdad, meses?- insistió él pero ella se hizo la desentendida mientras se dirigía hacia la pieza a buscar su ropa. El la siguió con la vista y cuando ya no pudo verla cerró los ojos, lamentando su despiste.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A partir de ahora quizás empiece a demorar más tiempo en subir los capítulos restantes porque aún estoy trabajando en los últimos. Aún quedan varios, pero aviso por las dudas.  
> Ya corregí varios errores que encontré. En cuanto a la supuesta feria, es inventada desde luego pero en fin, todo es inventado así que...  
> Gracias por haberme acompañado hasta acá. Cualquier sugerencia o comentario será bienvenido.


	14. En el amor y en la guerra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve y Emily roban tiempo para descubrirse mutuamente y aprender qué significa estar juntos.

Esa tarde Emily llevó a Steve a la Feria de Tesoros que se hacía todas las tardes en una zona clareada cerca de Central Park. La Feria de Tesoros era básicamente puestos de toda clase dónde podía encontrarse desde comida, hasta antigüedades.  
Steve había tenido que llevar a Emily hasta su casa antes para que pudiera cambiarse de ropa. Ella había optado por unos jeans, una blusa cómoda y un par de zapatillas. Steve la había recibido con una mirada apreciativa.  
-Que?- Preguntó al ver su expresión. El sonrió en silencio. -qué?!- repitió ella ya con una sonrisa.  
-Nada… es solo que… nada-  
-No. Ahora tendrás que decirme!-  
Él rio extendiéndole el casco del acompañante.  
-Es solo que los pantalones en las mujeres es una de las cosas por las que me alegro de estar en el futuro…-  
Emily no pudo contener una carcajada.  
-Vaya, vaya Cap, no sabía que mirabas a las chicas…-  
-Bueno, si lo dices así suena como si fuera un mirón. Es solo que aprendí a apreciar a las mujeres a lo lejos.  
\- A lo lejos?- repitió Emily intrigada por esta afirmación.  
-Digamos que me acostumbré a admirar el género femenino sin la esperanza de ser notado… ya sabes, antes del experimento…-resumió, encogiéndose de hombros.

Durante el trayecto hasta la feria Emily no pudo sacarse la palabras de Steve de la cabeza. Mientras se dirigian a las hileras de tiendas, volvio a insistir.  
-Me cuesta creer que te hayan ignorado... quisiera saber quién fue..- cuestionó cómo si tuviera la chance de ir a pelearse con las muchachas del pasado de Steve que lo habían maltratado.  
-Quién? Todas!...O casi todas. No las culpo. No era exactamente un ejemplar de salud, ni de atractivo…  
-No digas eso!- se enojó ella.- No hables así de ti. Eras una ternura!- replicó ella. Steve se largó a reír al escucharla.  
-Es mejor que ser llamado alfeñique, pero ser considerado una ternura tampoco es exactamente lo que un hombre quiere escuchar…-  
-Pues quien quiera que te trató asi fue una estúpida. De haberte conocido en ese entonces, probablemente hubiera terminado arrastrándote a un rincón oscuro para… aprovecharme de ti- generalizó ella con una sonrisa traviesa, sin mirarlo.  
Steve se detuvo riendo y la enfrentó aún humorado por sus palabras.  
-No lo creo ni por un momento. No hay forma de que una mujer como tú hubiera querido saber nada con alguien como yo.  
-Pues te equivocas.– Lo contradijo de inmediato. -Hay cosas que a las mujeres nos atraen aunque a los hombres les cueste creerlo. Vi una fotografía tuya en el campamento militar. Te veías tan inocente y determinado…- Emily sonrió para sí moviendo la cabeza. -Dios, hubiera hecho el ridículo frente a ti. Y en el caso de que te hubieras fijado en mi…- Dejó la frase incompleta. Steve la escuchaba genuinamente asombrado. Sacudió la cabeza como intentando despejar sus pensamientos.  
-Acaso estás diciendo que mi falta de experiencia con las mujeres te resultaría atractiva de alguna forma?- preguntó incrédulo.  
-No es la falta de experiencia... eres tú. Tu forma de ser me resulta irresistible- afirmó  ella con una sonrisa timida.  
Steve se acomodó la gorra  
-Sabes? Quizas la decoración no es tan necesaria...- Emily rio de su sugerencia encubierta. -Sinceramente creo que en aquel tiempo hubiera estado en el paraíso solamente con que me miraras… ni hablar de que quisieras estar conmigo…- Comentó él sincerándose. Ella lo observó enternecida. Allí adentro de ese super soldado de metro ochenta aún se podía ver al pequeño Steve, al solitario, valiente y romántico Steve. Sin poder resistir la idea de besarlo, de besar al frágil Steven Rogers, se paró en puntas de pie y tomando su cara entre las manos lo obligó a descender hasta ella para besarlo como hubiera deseado besar a su antiguo yo para hacerle saber que era tan deseable como el presente.  
-Vas a hacer que este paseo se vuelva inesperadamente corto.- reveló él cuando ella lo soltó.  
\- No, todavía no nos iremos. Busquemos lo que vinimos a buscar y después soy toda tuya.-  
\- ¿O quizás yo soy todo tuyo?...- propuso él con un susurro. Emily lo miró con un evidente destello de deseo en los ojos.  
\- Compremos esas cosas de una buena vez y dejemos de perder tiempo.- Sentenció ella con tal determinación que Steve no pudo contener una carcajada.  
A pesar de las bromas y las insinuaciones Steve y Emily disfrutaron de ese rato juntos, pasearon observando toda clase de objetos. Se detuvieron a comer unos conos rellenos de crema que Steve compró para los dos y Emily quedó encantada con un puesto de un artesano que hacía grabados. Uno de los puestos de antigüedades tenia un cajón con viejos posters enmarcados. Impreso en un papel antiguo y con los colores deslucidos, un tío Sam señalaba ceñudo al lector compeliéndolo a enlistarse en el ejercito. Steve se quedó contemplándolo largamente. Al llegar Emily a su lado salió de su ensimismamiento y buscando entre los marcos encontró uno que fue de su agrado: un cártel de una película de Chaplin. Dijo que le traía recuerdos de cuando él y Bucky eran adolescentes y se colaban en el cine porque no tenían suficiente dinero para la entrada pero eran amigos del cuidador que les abría la puerta para que pudieran ingresar. Decidió llevárselo y luego de pagar su compra ambos continuaron su inspección, Steve cargando el poster enmarcado bajo el brazo. Emily eligió una lámpara de lava explicándole que era un clásico. Steve la encontró relajante, y luego ella eligió un juego de vasos de vidrio, detalle que lo hizo sonreír. Su última compra fue un juego de cortinas azules para la habitación que eligieron entre los dos.  
Volvieron con sus compras al departamento de Steve y luego de acomodar los ítems en los sitios seleccionados, él se volvió hacia Emily sin decir una palabra, la alzó en brazos y en dos pasos la llevó hasta la habitación. Allí, entre besos y caricias murmuraron suspiros y palabras de amor, perdiéndose nuevamente en el poder recién descubierto de la intimidad compartida.

Emily despertó temprano el lunes con el peso del brazo de Steve rodeando su cintura y su mentón encajado en el hueco de su hombro. Cuando ella se movió él la apretó contra su cuerpo acunando su espalda y trasero contra su pecho y vientre.  
-Buenos días hermosa…-la saludó al oído.  
-Buenos días soldado- respondió ella entre sonrisas. Girando entre sus brazos, lo enfrentó.  
-No creí que te encontraría en la cama está mañana- afirmó ella. Él le quitó un mechón de la frente con delicadeza.  
-Yo tampoco, pero he descubierto que si te tengo entre mis brazos duermo como un bebé- Él la besó y ella escondió la cara en su pecho avergonzada.  
-Espera al menos que me peine- se quejó.  
-No, es exactamente lo que no quiero. Quiero verte cómo estás ahora, asi cuando esté solo pueda cerrar los ojos y recordarte a la perfección.  
-Podrías querer recordarme a la perfección un poco más arreglada…- rezongó.  
-Así estás perfecta.  
Emily intentó esconderse entre los almohadones solo para molestarlo y desató una verdadera contienda al golpearlo con un almohadón en plena cara. Steve entornó los ojos haciendo una media sonrisa  
-¿Así que quieres guerra muchachita? Te estás olvidando de a quién te enfrentas?- Emily chilló riendo mientras se lanzaba a un costado de la cama e intentaba cubrirse con las sábanas. Steve, saltó sobre el colchón fácilmente y cuando ella ya escapaba al living alcanzó una esquina de la sábana y de un solo tirón se la arrancó. Un grito escandalizado escapó de la boca de su novia que corrió a refugiarse detrás del sillón. Desde allí comenzó un intercambio de artillería de almohadones pero Emily fue reducida finalmente por el experto estratega.  
-Me rindo, Capitán, piedad!- rogó ella entre risas mientras Steve intentaba hacerle cosquillas.  
-No tomo prisioneros. Aquí no hay cuartel!- exclamó apretándola con su cuerpo contra el sillón. Emily intentó golpearlo en el pecho para zafarse.  
\- Oh, creo que me ha rozado algo… quizás fue una pluma de los almohadones- comentó distraído, provocándola. Emily se quedó completamente quieta bajo él sorprendiéndolo por su cambio de actitud. Sus ojos verdes de repente brillaron traviesos, y elevándose hasta su rostro, lo besó profundamente. Luego de unos minutos cuando finalmente se separaron, Steve abrió los ojos y pestañó cómo si le costara concentrarse.  
-...Una táctica de neutralización nueva y sumamente efectiva. Este soldado ha caído- se rindió con una sonrisa.  
-Tal fácil?- replicó ella. -Espero entonces que tus enemigos no decidan aplicarla o estaremos todos en problemas…- lo amonestó riendo. Steve se encogió de hombros,  
-Bueno… no puedo prometer nada…- Emily soltó una carcajada y lo golpeó en un hombro con el canto de la mano. Sospechó que él no había sentido nada, mientras que para ella había sido como golpear una piedra. Sacudió la mano dolorida y Steve la sujetó besando su palma.  
-No te preocupes, sólo tú puedes derrotarme… así que deberás guardar el secreto o estaré en problemas- reveló. Ella lo observó sintiendo que una tierna calidez se encendía en su pecho. Se estiró hasta él y volvió a besarlo, pero está vez su beso fue libre de provocación, fue un beso puro, nacido de ese sentimiento que no paraba de crecer por él. Steve también notó la diferencia, sus ojos la contemplaban con un brillo de larga añoranza finalmente alcanzada.

El desayuno no pudo alargarse con comodidad, como ambos hubieran deseado. Steve llevó a Emily nuevamente a su departamento pues tenía que prepararse para empezar la semana de trabajo. La despedida fue resentida. Ninguno quería separase del otro. Esos intensos dos días juntos, parecía que los había unido con una fuerza insospechada. Aún así se despidieron con la esperanza de volver a verse tan pronto como les fuera posible.

Steve volvió al centro de reuniones y se encontró con sus compañeros esperándolo para analizar los avances que habían hecho en el caso de Wolfjaëger. Ya habían localizado el sitio exacto del laboratorio, un complejo de mayúsculas dimensiones, bajo el casco de hielo antártico. Su acceso era prácticamente imposible por estar localizado entre el pico Angus y el centro de investigación ruso Vostok. Se sospechaba que a pesar de estar a cincuenta kilómetros de este no había sido detectado a causa de las temperaturas más bajas del territorio, que podían llegar a menos ochenta grados bajo cero, lo que representaba un verdadero problema, ya que se necesitaba un equipo especial, poco frecuente para poder moverse sobre la superficie. Stark anunció que iba a empezar a trabajar en ello. Dentro de una semana era probable que todo estuviera listo para iniciar la travesía.  
Después de la reunión Rodhey, Natasha y Stark se acercaron a Steve a felicitarlo por su reciente relación con Emily, deseándole lo mejor. Tony lo felicitó especialmente por desaparecer a mitad de la fiesta, palmeándolo mientras le guiñaba un ojo. Steve carraspeó y se puso violentamente rojo. Sin embargo Stark decidió ser indulgente y comenzó a hacer preguntas sobre Emily relacionadas a su trabajo. Se mostró interesado cuando Steve comentó que trabajaba como voluntaria en un refugio para gente sin hogar. Finalmente Stark propuso una reunión “after hours” en su loft, pero Steve se disculpó, poniendo una excusa, la verdad era que deseaba estar solo para pensar en Emily y todo lo que había sucedido en esa última semana.  
Cuando cayó la noche y volvió finalmente a su departamento, los recuerdos de los días compartidos con la mujer que ahora era su novia volvieron a él sin demora. Ese lugar, frío y vacío al principio ahora se sentía como un santuario donde podía rememorar los momentos más increíbles que hubiera compartido con alguien en su vida. Su ausencia le pesó en el corazón. Aunque encendió la televisión para que llenara el silencio del lugar, lo que Steve extrañaba en verdad era escuchar la risa cristalina de Emily. Sentado en el sillón sacó su celular y contempló las fotos que ella había sacado en la feria. Los dos mirando hacía la cámara, Emily con los brazos extendidos sosteniendo el teléfono y Steve más alto detrás de ella rodeándola con sus brazos, la cabeza levemente inclinada sobre su hombro. Steve sonrió involuntariamente al ver la imagen. Luego una foto de su propio perfil concentrado evaluando varios libros de un puesto y una sonriendo al descubrir que estaba siendo fotografiado, para pasar a la siguiente imagen dónde se tapaba la cara con uno de los libros. En otra fotografía Emily guiñaba un ojo a la cámara y luego hacía un mohín con los labios cómo enviando un beso. Su celular vibró en ese momento y entró un mensaje de ella. Steve sonrió ampliamente y abrió el texto  
-Hola extraño  
¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

  
-Hola extraña  
Sin novedades.  
Sólo contemplando  
mi lámpara de lava y pensando en ti.

  
-Mucho?

  
-Muchísimo.

-No te amonestaron

por irnos antes de la fiesta?

  
-No, al contrario  
Me felicitaron.

  
-Oh Dios, qué vergüenza!

  
-Porqué?

  
-Y porque todos sabían!

  
-Nah

  
-Sí! Sabían quen nos fuimos sin saludar porque 

no podíamos sacarnos  
las manos de encima

  
-…Supongo que las palmeadas  
de Sam tienen  
más sentido ahora.

  
-No hay forma de inventar  
alguna excusa?

  
\- Pues la verdad es algo tarde.  
Ya todos han visto como te miro,  
nadie me creerá si digo otra cosa.  
De todas formas  
No tienes que preocuparte.  
Todos me felicitaron. Dicen que eres unas mujer muy interesante.

  
\- Oh, muchas gracias.

\- Dijeron más cosas también...

\- Buenas o malas?!

  
-Stark me preguntó  
si te había lavado el cerebro con propaganda nacionalista para que te enamorarás de mi.

  
\- Qué atrevido!

  
-Sí bueno, esa es la palabra  
que lo describe, básicamente.  
\- Rodhes dijo que yo era muy afortunado.  
Nat dijo que hacemos  
una excelente pareja.

  
-Son demasiado amables!

  
-… y Sam se pidió  
ser el padrino de nuestro primogénito.

  
-Qué?!

  
-Sí, sospecha que el padrino de bodas es un puesto tomado.

  
-Oh Dios!  
Ya están hablando  
de eso?! No sé ni qué haré esta noche!

…

Pero en el hipotético caso  
De que yo pidiera  
tu mano…  
\- Hipotético repito…  
Tú… crees que?...

  
Emily estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso cardíaco al leer esas palabras.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hice una mini investigación sobre algunos datos geográficos, como para darle más sustento a algunas cosas, pero de nuevo, no busco ser fidedigna de la realidad, sólo deseo ser un poco más verosímil para ciertos aspectos del relato. Por cierto " Wolfjaëger" significa "cazador de lobos" en alemán. Me gustó mucho como nombre para un villano, además me pareció que era adecuado si comparamos a los vengadores con una manada de lobos. Supongo que de todas formas no estará demasiado desarrollado en este relato ya que se centra más bien en Steve y su chica misteriosa. Pero quizás escriba algo sobre el tema. Otro fun fact es que en verdad existe una base rusa con ese nombre en la Antártida.  
> Gracias por su paciencia y ya saben, dudas o lo que sea será bienvenido ( un insulto no, supongo) en los comentarios. Los veo en el próximo capítulo.


	15. Excusas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily quedá terriblemente sorprendida por la pregunta repentina de Steve. ¿Estará lista para responderle?

~~~~Pero en el hipotético caso  
De que yo pidiera  
tu mano…  
\- Hipotético repito…  
Tú… crees que?...

  
Emily estuvo a punto de sufrir un colapso cardíaco al leer esas palabras.

* * *

¿Acaso esas ideas ya habían cruzado su mente? ¿Steve la veía como una mujer a quién desposar? ¿No era acaso demasiado pronto para que pensara en eso? Sintió que el corazón se le desbocaba en el pecho. Y ella? ¿Se veía casada con el “Capitán América”? Emily empezó a tener un ataque de pánico ante esas preguntas. Quería contestarle que sí, que se veía a su lado, compartiendo su vida juntos, con niños, de mayor y anciana, pero la verdad es que el futuro era tan incierto que temía desear algo que nunca pudiera concretar.

  
-Em?...

  
Emily observaba la pantalla con creciente desesperación. Finalmente Steve pareció darse por vencido.

…Disculpa, he sido un torpe.  
No debería haberte puesto  
en ese lugar.  
Perdóname y olvídalo por favor.

  
Emily solo podía decir la verdad sobre lo que sentía.

-Steve, cualquier mujer sería  
realmente afortunada  
de ser tu esposa…  
Yo, sencillamente no me atrevo a pensar en algo así.  
Resumió con sencillez.

  
Está bien, no tienes  
que explicarte.

  
Emily se quedó mirando la pantalla del celular. El tema había salido de manera inocente. Ese último mensaje de Steve, si bien trataba de aflojar la presión del momento no dejaba de resultarle amargo. Sin embargo no podía mentirle. No conocía la respuesta. Apenas unos días atrás había vencido el miedo de estar en una relación con un hombre cuya vida estaba en peligro más veces que las que deseaba saber. Solo el tiempo diría qué pasaría con ellos dos.  
La pantalla volvió a destellar. Otro mensaje de Steve.

  
Me preguntaba si podía colaborar con tu falta de planes para esta noche. Tenía ganas de ver esa película que me mencionaste.

  
-El insomne de Seattle?

  
-Esa.

  
Siempre y cuando no estés ocupada…

  
\- No, me encantaría! De hecho tengo un rato libre… tipo 21hs?

  
\- Llevaré palomitas de maíz.

  
\- Pediré una pizza entonces.

  
-Ok, ahí estaré.

  
-Te espero.

Cerró la conversación con un largo suspiro, y la sensación de que habían acabado de tener su primer pelea. Se dirigió al espejo del tocador de su habitación y se contempló, una arruga entre sus cejas era la única señal de su preocupación. Le convenía arreglarse un poco. Decidió que un baño de inmersión la ayudaría a despejar la mente. Las responsabilidades quedaron momentáneamente suspendidas.  
En verdad era una completa mentira que Emily estaba desocupada. Tenía que llenar unos informes del hospital y debía comenzar a estudiar para un examen para el que ya se había demorado demasiado. Sabía que era tiempo que no recuperaría, pero sencillamente no le importaba. Hacía menos de un día que se había separado de Steve y ya le parecía que habían transcurrido semanas, no aguantaba el deseo de verlo nuevamente. Ese fin de semana juntos, la fiesta de Stark, la huída de la misma, su primera noche de intimidad y ese domingo glorioso estaban demasiado frescos en su mente y en su piel como para no extrañarlo. Se cepilló el cabello y se perfumó. Estuvo a punto de buscar un conjunto de ropa interior especial, que había permanecido guardado desde siempre, pero en un arrebato de momentánea rebeldía tomó el jersey extragrande que guardaba para andar en casa y se lo puso.  
Aunque intentó concentrarse en el papeleo pendiente terminó dándose por vencida. Lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que Steve estaría pronto con ella nuevamente y vaya si le había resultado larga la separación de apenas unas horas. No deseaba ni imaginar si fuera enviado a una misión como la última donde no había sabido de él en semanas. Finalmente para calmar su ansiedad se decidió a ordenar el departamento (que ya había ordenado una vez). Para cuándo sonó el timbre del edificio Emily era un manojo de nervios.  
-Dios, parezco una colegiala- suspiró en voz baja alisándose la ropa para descender por las escaleras.  
Al abrir la puerta encontró a Steve con una bolsa de papel en la mano y un ramo de margaritas en la otra. Él le sonrió en silencio, pero la sonrisa no llegó a sus ojos. Emily se odió por pensar que había sido ella y su rechazo indirecto quién había robado la alegría que había comenzado a brillar en su mirada esos últimos días. Llevada por el solo deseo de mitigar ese dolor, extendió la mano y agarrándolo de la chaqueta con fuerza lo metió dentro del estrecho y oscuro lobby. La puerta se cerró con un golpe seco tras ellos y Emily empujando con todas sus fuerzas contra la pared a un muy sorprendido Steve se colgó de su cuello para besarlo. Al contrario de lo que esperaba, sus brazos no se demoraron en cerrarse sobre su talle. Los paquetes que traía rebotaron con un susurro contra el piso de madera y su mano derecha buscó rápidamente el hueco de su cintura.  
Cuando se separó de él sintió su mirada interrogante sobre ella.  
-Perdona. Desearía ser más delicada… es solo que, yo… lo siento mucho… no quise hacerte sentir rechazado…- murmuró confusa. Steve la trajo hacía sí en la oscuridad y la abrazó con ternura.  
-Shhh… no hace falta que te disculpes por eso. Fue mi culpa, fui un tonto… hace apenas unos días que estamos juntos… aunque sólo fuera por saber… no estuvo bien… eres tú la que debe perdonarme a mi…-  
Emily lo abrazó más fuerte y apretó la mejilla contra su pecho. Luego de unos minutos Steve agregó  
-Solo puedo decir en mi defensa que estos últimos días han sido tan increíbles que no deseo que acabe nunca…- Emily escuchó, más que vio su sonrisa en la oscuridad. Su voz sonó algo apagada contra su cabello.- Me siento como un niño de nuevo… como la primera vez que me enamoré…- Emily se sintió derretir ante sus palabras. Habló apretando la cara contra su chaqueta de cuero.  
-Pero te veías tan triste recién…  
-Ah... sí?- sonó extrañado- Bueno, supongo que más bien era miedo…  
-¿Miedo?... De qué?-  
-De haber arruinado todo… me perdonas?- Emily apoyó el mentón contra su pecho y lo miró con una sonrisa bailando en sus ojos  
-Solo con una condición…-  
-Lo que sea.  
-Que de ahora en adelante me llames “Em”- Emily vio el destello de su sonrisa en la oscuridad. Steve le acarició el cabello, acunando su mejilla en la palma de su mano.  
\- Dalo por hecho…-  
Un carraspeo fuerte sonó al pie de la escalera. La señora Cheng, vecina de Emily y una involuntaria testigo de este último intercambio, habló rompiendo el ambiente.  
-Emily, lleva hombre otro lugar. Ustedes besar, todo lindo pero gente quiere pasar. No lindo. Molestando- se quejó la anciana en un cerrado inglés.  
-Oh! Señora Cheng, disculpe! No la vimos!-  
-Claro que no verme, ocupados metiendo mano!- la mujer, visiblemente molesta hizo seña para que despejarán la entrada. -Otro lado- Steve presuroso se adelantó para ayudarla a bajar los últimos escalones.  
-Mis disculpas, señora…- la señora Cheng se acomodó los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz para inspeccionar mejor a Steve. Sus cejas se alzaron apreciativamente y se volvió a Emily.  
-Está vez perdonar, Emily. Buen gusto en hombres.  
Steve bajó la cabeza con una sonrisa y Emily intentó hacer lo propio con las mejillas ardiendo. Steve juntó la bolsa de papel del piso y las flores mientras ella sostenía la puerta para que la anciana saliera. Él la miró interrogante.  
-Qué hay con esa pizza?- Preguntó con una sonrisa divertida en la mirada- me muero de hambre.-  
Emily tenía todo preparado en el departamento. La televisión había sido trasladada a un mejor lugar frente al sillón, más almohadones habían sido traídos desde su habitación, un par de vasos esperaban sobre la mesilla ratona así como algunos platillos con snacks. En el horno la pizza aguardaba en su caja sin enfriarse. Steve observó cada detalle.  
\- Este es el maíz para hacer palomitas… pero no sé si hará falta…- le entregó la bolsa algo dubitativo. Emily la tomó sin demora.  
\- Claro que hará falta. Una película no es una película sin las palomitas!-  
Sus ojos se posaron significativamente sobre el ramo de margaritas que Steve aún tenía en la mano.- Esas… son para mi?- preguntó con una sonrisa tímida. Steve reaccionó adelantándose y entregándole el ramo.  
-Desde luego. Me hicieron acordar a ti.  
Emily tomó el ramo de manos de Steve con una sonrisa brillante.  
\- Me siento mal… yo no tengo nada para darte…-  
Él sonrió atrayéndola suavemente hacia sí.  
\- Con un beso bastará.  
\- Pues de esos tengo muchos…- susurró Emily elevando la cara al tiempo que Steve descendía hacia ella.  
-Bien. – puntualizó antes de besarla largamente.  
Emily se separó con un suspiro y se dirigió a la cocina con el ramo de flores y la bolsa de papel. Colocó las margaritas en un florero y se dirigió a su habitación. Steve volvió a observar este detalle con curiosidad. A su regreso, se apresuró a calentar el recipiente de aluminio de las palomitas sobre la hornalla de la estufa. Steve en el sillón se había quitado la chaqueta y estaba destapando dos cervezas.  
-Puedo preguntar algo?- se animó expectante.  
-Claro- respondió Emily, curiosa.  
-¿Porqué te llevas las flores a la habitación? No sería mejor dejarlas aquí, donde alegren la sala?- Emily rio silenciosa de su pregunta mientras colocaba las palomitas en un bowl y les echaba sal.  
-Es cierto que quedarían muy lindas aquí, pero entonces no serían tus flores lo último que viera al terminar el día y lo primero al despertarme. Por eso las coloco en la habitación.  
Steve elevó las cejas sorprendido por la respuesta y apretó los labios. “¿Acaso podía ser más adorable esa muchacha?” se preguntó en silencio.  
Emily se acomodó junto a Steve con el control remoto listo para poner la película. Él rodeó sus hombros sin tocarla, apoyando el brazo sobre la espalda del sillón. No le había quitado la mirada de encima desde su respuesta sobre las flores. Emily entusiasmada puso la película y se sirvió una de las botellas de cerveza. A escasos centímetros de ella Steve aún la miraba fijamente con una suave sonrisa en los labios. Emily notó finalmente que él no estaba mirando la pantalla cuando comenzó la película.  
-Ya está empezando.- le aclaró extrañada por su estudio. Steve sin decir palabra extendió su derecha hasta tocar su mentón con los dedos y la obligó delicadamente a girar la cabeza hacía él. Entonces Emily quedó atrapada en su mirada. Él se inclinó lentamente hacia ella y la besó con suavidad. Para Emily fue lo mismo que entrar en una caldera. Un calor abrazador la recorrió entera y olvidando completamente la película buscó su rostro con las manos. Cada vez más hambrienta se inclinó sobre él haciendo a su vez que Steve se reclinara hacia atrás sobre los almohadones. El beso que había comenzado como una caricia tierna y algo sensual se transformó en una lucha de voluntades. Las manos de él recorrieron su espalda y la curva de sus caderas hasta llegar al borde inferior del suéter gigante que Emily llevaba y sus dedos se deslizaron debajo del género, corriéndolo hacia arriba. Cuando sus dedos trazaron una línea sobre la piel de su cadera hasta su cintura su mano se abrió en un gesto sobresaltado sobre la curva de su cintura y se movió como buscando algo. Repentinamente exaltado Steve se separó de ella.  
-No tienes ropa interior!- exclamó escandalizado cómo si pudiera ser un olvido. Emily rio de su reacción  
-Ya sé.  
Los ojos de Steve se abrieron más aún al entender que semejante sorpresa no era un accidente, sino un acto consiente.  
-En realidad esperaba que lo descubrieras después de la película...- explicó Emily- Igual podemos verla primero y después…- Steve tomó el control remoto con rapidez y apagó la pantalla.  
-No estoy loco- la abrazó al tiempo que volvía a besarla, casi sin darle tiempo a hacer nada. Sus dos manos se deslizaron está vez debajo del suéter.  
…  
Una hora más tarde decidieron trasladarse a la habitación. Había más espacio y de todas formas la película había sido completamente olvidada. Luego del cuarto encuentro los dos cayeron abrazados, agitados y cubiertos de sudor entre las sábanas. Emily con la mejilla contra su pecho lo contempló largamente mientras Steve trataba de recuperar el aliento con los ojos cerrados.  
-¿Finalmente te he cansado?- preguntó tentativa. Steve abrió los ojos y la contempló fijamente.  
-No. Esto es lo contrario de cansancio. Esto es euforia- argumentó él girando sobre su costado y apoyando un codo en la almohada. Emily se recostó a su lado y él acarició su hombro y clavícula recorriéndolo con la punta de los dedos suavemente. Ella se estremeció por las caricias.  
\- Sé que solo viniste por un rato… pero realmente desearía que te quedes…- pidió Emily insegura.  
-Claro que me quedaré, si eso es lo que deseas.  
-Por favor- susurró ella bajo su cuello. Steve besó su frente.  
-No iré a ningún lado.  
Se dormitaron abrazados y al despertar un poco más tarde, compartieron la pizza y las cervezas allí mismo en la cama. Emily halló una remera lo suficientemente grande para que Steve la usara para dormir y luego de volver a acostarse se quedaron charlando hasta tarde, compartiendo recuerdos y pensamientos, hasta que finalmente el sueño venció a Emily y se quedó dormida en brazos de Steve, mientras que él pasó largo rato contemplándola antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De este capítulo corté un diálogo donde Emily le cuenta a Steve su vida en la calle de adolescente y su incipiente experiencia con drogas. Lo quité porque me parecía que no venía al caso. Estos capítulos sin más complicados para mi de terminar en un gancho, pero es necesario a mi ver plasmar la relación que tienen. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, no se pierdan a Steve conociendo a la Familia adoptiva de Emily.


	16. Familia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una emergencia sorpresiva lleva a Steve a conocer a la familia adoptiva de Emily.

Resultó que Tony se demoró más de lo esperado. La confección de los trajes polares requerían un material extremadamente difícil de conseguir y escaso como si fuera poco, por lo que la misión se retrasó dos semanas más. Aunque Steve seguía de cerca los avances tanto del caso Wolfjaëger como de Stark no lo lamentó realmente, la verdad era que aún no deseaba separarse de Emy tan pronto después de haber oficializado su relación.  
Esa semana se visitaron cada día. O Steve iba al departamento de Emily, o ella visitaba a Steve en su departamento en Brooklyn. Ese miércoles Steve llegó temprano a lo de Emily. El plan era pasar el día en la estatua de la libertad, luego de que ella se desocupara de las clases en la universidad, ya que  no tenía guardia en el hospital. En medio de los preparativos para la salida sonó el celular de Emily y al verlo le extrañó que fuera el número de Granny.  
-Hola, Granny?...hola? quién es?... Hola?... Sky? Sky, qué sucede?!... Ok, ok, cálmate, ya voy para allá.- Steve a su lado sujetaba ya su abrigo esperándola con las llaves en la mano. Apenas él escuchó ese tono quebrado en su voz, supo que eran problemas y antes de que ella colgara ya estaba listo para partir. Sin siquiera preguntarle qué sucedía la apuró.  
-Vamos, abajo me dices a dónde nos dirigimos.-  
Las facciones de Emily estaban contraídas de preocupación pero no se desesperó porque sabía que Steve estaba con ella. Cuando llegaron al viejo edificio dónde vivía Zora, corrió escaleras arriba pero Steve llegó primero.  
-Sky, ábreme soy yo, tía Emi-  
La puerta se abrió sin demora y la pequeña niña asomó su carita cubierta en lágrimas. Emily se agachó hacía ella y la tomó en brazos.  
-¿Qué sucedió bebé?- Sky se abrazó a ella.  
-La abuela cayó. Mamá no está.- Steve entró como una tromba y Emily lo siguió de cerca con la niña en brazos. En la habitación más alejada una anciana negra permanecía caída en el piso, entre la cama y un mueble con cajones. Steve se adelantó hasta ella.  
-Granny!- exclamó Emi, que entró detrás. La anciana levantó la vista con evidente dolor, y respiró aliviada.  
-Hija! Gracias al cielo…- sollozó la mujer adolorida. Sus ojos se dirigieron al joven desconocido que intentaba ayudarla.  
-No te preocupes Granny, es un amigo. Vino para ayudarnos- Steve acuchillado al lado de la anciana, le colocó una almohada bajo la cabeza. Emily bajó a la niña y le dio instrucciones para que se quedara en su habitación hasta que lograran ayudar a su abuela. La niñita obediente, se retiró.  
-Disculpe señora por irrumpir de esta forma- se disculpó Steve.  
La anciana guardó silencio. Emily se agachó a su lado y comenzó a revisarla mientras le hacía preguntas sobre lo que había sucedido y cómo había sido la caída. Luego de constatar que Granny no tenía ningún hueso quebrado, solo un fuerte golpe, le permitió a Steve moverla.  
-Esto va a doler Granny, pero Steve debe levantarte. Te pondrá de nuevo en la cama y así podré revisar el golpe-  le hizo una seña afirmativa a Steve que esperaba sus instrucciones.  
-Agárrese fuerte de mis hombros señora. Y perdone si le hago daño. Trataré de ser lo más suave posible.  
Granny se encogió dolorida cuando Steve la hizo rotar para pasarle los brazos por debajo de las pantorrillas, pero el dolor pareció mermar en el momento. Ella se sujetó de sus brazos y Steve en un suave y fluido movimiento la alzó del suelo y la colocó con cuidado sobre la cama nuevamente.  
-Listo.  
-Gracias Steve. ¿Podrías hacerle compañía a Sky hasta que termine de revisar a mi madre?-  
-Desde luego. Con su permiso señora.  
Granny asintió con la cabeza en un gesto dolorido mientras se sobaba la pierna. Cuando Emily se acercó a ella, esta la observó elevando una ceja  
-¿Con que un amigo, eh? Yo también tuve amigos y no se les pegaba mi perfume de esa forma…- observó atenta la anciana. Emily meneó la cabeza riendo.  
Momentos después cuando se acercó al cuarto de Sky a buscar a su novio y a la pequeña, los encontró arrodillados delante de una parva de cubos plásticos multicolores, construyendo una especie de casa. Sky no sólo estaba más tranquila, de hecho reía y le indicaba a Steve como ordenar los cubos según su gusto. Sin interrumpir este intercambio no pudo resistir la tentación de observarlo interactuar con su pequeña sobrina. En un momento la niña se dio vuelta hacia él interrumpiendo su juego, haciendo que Steve también se detuviera. Lo miró fijamente y parándose en punta de pies, le agarró la nariz con su manita, sin dar mayores explicaciones. Emily se largó a reír suavemente alertándolos de su presencia.  
-Oh, Em! ¿Cómo está tu madre?- Preguntó Steve preocupado, poniéndose de pie. Sky, los observaba atenta. Ella entró en la habitación y la cargó en brazos.  
-Mejor. Por suerte no está quebrada. Sólo sufrió algunas contusiones. Se golpeó las piernas y un brazo al caer. Le prescribí antinflamatorios por 3 días hasta que se sienta mejor. Sky estaba cerca, gracias al cielo, hay días que Zora la deja en la guardería del refugio. Ella buscó el móvil de Granny para que pudiera llamarme. Granny marcó mi número y ella hizo el resto. Fuiste muy valiente abejita.- Emily recompensó a la niña con un beso en la mejilla.- Zora aún no ha vuelto de trabajar pero no la molestaré. Sí no te importa, quisiera quedarme hasta que llegue.  
Steve se adelantó hacia la salida presuroso.  
-Desde luego Em. No tienes que preguntarlo.  
-Oh! No! No estaba pidiendo que te fueras Steve! De hecho, Granny quiere verte…- le comunicó con una sonrisa misteriosa. Steve afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza y pasándose una mano por el cabello como para chequear que estuviera todo en orden, se dirigió a la habitación. De pie en el marco golpeó con los nudillos la puerta abierta, pidiendo permiso.  
-Adelante- concedió la mujer.  
-¿Está usted mejor?- Preguntó Steve con cortesía. Granny inclinó la cabeza para un costado encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Tan bien cómo puede estar una anciana tonta que se tropieza con sus propios pies.-  
Steve sonrió y se acercó a la cama.  
-Bueno, hasta el mejor bailarín puede tener una caída- terció él. La anciana asintió dándole la razón. Ella lo estudió detenidamente.  
-En verdad eres el Capitán ese! El que pelea junto con el pelilargo y con el hombre de hojalata. Pensé que entre el golpe y mi miopía había visto mal.  
Steve contuvo una sonrisa al escuchar los sobrenombres de Thor y Stark.  
-Así es señora.  
-Por lo que tengo entendido, eres mayor… mayor que yo incluso- ella lo miró expectante.- Casi triplicas la edad de Emi…- planteó interrogativa.  
-Es cierto. Pero pasé la mayor parte de esos años bajo el hielo. Para mí fue como una siesta... Una siesta muy larga.- sonrió él. La anciana movió la cabeza afirmativamente dando a entender que había comprendido lo que Steve quería decir. Sí él hubiera conseguido vivir todos esos años que permaneció bajo el hielo, quizás el crecimiento que aporta la experiencia le hubiera otorgado realmente la sabiduría de un anciano, en cuyo caso podría cuestionarse el estar con Emily. Sin embargo Steve no había podido aprovechar esos años. Él realmente era el mismo que se había hundido con el avión de Hydra. Daba lo mismo si había dormido dos horas o setenta años.  
-No hace mucho que nos conocemos su hija y yo, pero es una mujer realmente especial, hasta un ciego lo vería…  no he podido evitar enamorarme de ella. Mis intenciones con su hija son honestas. Si usted nos diera su bendición sería una alegría para ella y para mí- finalizó él con la mayor corrección. La anciana se rió bajito de su discurso.  
-Emily no necesita mi bendición para salir con un hombre. Si ella te ha elegido esa es la prueba de que eres un hombre decente y una persona de bien. Lo único que me importa es que no la hagas sufrir. Ella ya ha tenido en su vida sufrimiento de sobra y desde que la tomé bajo mi cuidado me prometí que le ahorraría todo el sufrimiento que pudiera. Solo quiero que sea feliz.  
Steve asintió absorbiendo sus palabras.  
—No sé qué nos deparará el futuro, pero lo único que deseo para ella es la felicidad, ya sea conmigo… o con alguien más.  
La anciana lo miró con profundidad ante su declaración.  
-Sabias palabras Capitán…-  
-Steve, Steve Rogers- Se presentó él. La anciana extendió la mano y él se la estrechó suavemente.  
-Mi nombre es María, pero todos me llaman Granny. Bienvenido a nuestra pequeña familia…-  
Steve sonrió con calidez ante esa bienvenida que lo hizo sentir de alguna forma que pertenecía.  
Zora llegó pasada casi una hora. Emily la interceptó en la entrada del departamento. Su rostro al verla fue de sorprendida alegría, seguida por un rápido cambio de percepción de que algo andaba mal. Ella se apresuró a explicarle que Granny estaba bien y su caída no había sido de gravedad. Luego de ver a su madre y constatar que se encontraba bien a pesar del pequeño accidente doméstico, finalmente respiró tranquila y se desplomó en el sillón. Al parecer su día había sido agotador. Con Sky prendida de su cuello Zora musitó humorada  
-¿El primer novio que traes Emy y es un espécimen de Capitán América?-  
-Prefiero Capitán Rogers- aclaró Steve con sencillez. Zora abrió un ojo y lo estudió perspicaz hasta que ese ojo se abrió desorbitado acompañado por su gemelo y Zora saltó del sillón señalándolo con un dedo.  
-ERES EL CAPITÁN AMÉRICA!!-  
Emily se acercó riendo.  
-Finalmente te diste cuenta. Eso te pasa por burlarte de mí.  
Zora la enfrentó con una sonrisa de orgullo en el rostro.  
-Choca esa mano hermanita! Te has enganchado el rey de los bombones! – festejó la mujer joven. Emily río algo avergonzada pero lo mismo chocó la mano con su hermana adoptiva. Steve las miraba enrojecido hasta la raíz de los cabellos. Sky se adelantó hasta Steve y tirando suavemente de su pantalón le llamó la atención. Steve contempló a la niña que lo estudiaba arrobada.  
-¿Vives en un reino de bombones y tú eres el rey?- Preguntó la niña con asombrada ilusión. Las dos mujeres estallaron en carcajadas. Steve se les unió mientras que la confundida Sky los observaba sin entender de qué se reían.

Fueron obligados quedarse a cenar, pero Steve solo aceptó con la condición de que dejaran que él las invitara. Aunque le costó convencerlas, finalmente lo logró y Emily ordenó diversas variedades de comida china. Cómo Granny debía hacer reposo debido a la caída y no podía reunirse con ellos en la mesa del pequeño comedor, Steve propuso que se trasladaran a la habitación de Granny así no tenía que cenar sola. Todos acordaron que era buena idea y la cena informal/campamento culinario se organizó en torno a la cama de Granny, con varias sillas y una mesilla portátil.  
Era obvio que la familia de Emily estaba encantada con su novio y no dejaron de hacerle preguntas y pedirle que relatara historias de sus aventuras que todas escucharon complacidas entre gestos de asombro y bromas. Steve se sentía un poco raro siendo el centro de atención de ese grupo de cálidas mujeres que parecían querer averiguar todo sobre él.  
Finalmente cuando Sky fue vencida por el sueño y se durmió en brazos de su madre, acordaron que ya era hora de terminar la velada. Zora puso a dormir a la pequeña mientras Emi ayudaba a Granny a prepararse para descansar y Steve se encargó de juntar las sobras de la cena y de lavar los trastos. Zora encontró a Emy espiándolo a escondidas mientras esté estaba ocupado en la cocina. Silenciosa se acercó a ella y le susurró al oído  
-Mas te vale que si te propone matrimonio digas sí al instante y sin pestañear.  
Emily sonrió por lo bajo. No iba a confesarle a su hermana del corazón que ya había salido el tema entre los dos y ella se había acobardado.

Luego de despedirse de Granny y de Zora los dos se encaminaron de nuevo al departamento de Emily. Steve aceleró la Harley durante el trayecto para evitar ser atrapados por las nubes de tormenta que encapotaban el cielo nocturno de la ciudad. Se despidió de ella renuente y emprendió la vuelta a casa. Llegó con las primeras gotas de lluvia pegando en el pavimento.  
Un largo suspiro se escapó de sus labios al ingresar en el oscuro y silencioso recinto. Sólo el ruido de la lluvia escurriéndose por los desagües y el tamborileo de las gotas contra los cristales de las ventanas, resonaban dentro.  
Deambuló largo rato acomodando lo que necesitaba para el día siguiente, tomó una cerveza, y se puso sus pijamas pero seguía sin tener sueño. Afuera la tormenta arreció con violencia. Steve encendió la televisión y se recostó en el sillón paseando por los canales sin prestar atención, concentrado en su día, en Emily y en la hermosa familia que tenía. En la sabia Granny, la ocurrente Zora, y la pequeña y tierna Sky. Al conocerlas era fácil entender por qué ella era tan increíble.  
Un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo. Intrigado por la hora dejó la cerveza a un costado del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. Alerta cómo siempre ante cualquier peligro, dudó un momento antes de abrir.  
-¿Quién es?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No sé cómo vamos hasta aquí pero ya queda poco para el final. Puede que me lleve algunos días, pero trataré de no demorarme demasiado.


	17. Vacío

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve recibe una visita de medianoche.

Un golpe en la puerta lo distrajo. Intrigado por la hora dejó la cerveza a un costado del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta. Alerta cómo siempre ante cualquier peligro, dudó un momento antes de abrir.  
-¿Quién es?-

* * *

-…alguien con mucho frío…- fue la respuesta. Steve alzó las cejas confundido. Le había parecido la voz de Emily. Abrió la puerta extrañado. Parada en el pasillo sobre un creciente charco de agua, Emy tiritaba y se sobaba los brazos intentando entrar en calor. De sus ropas, y cabello corrían profusos hilos de agua.  
-Em!! Dios santo qué haces aquí?!- exclamó al tiempo que la tomaba de un brazo y la hacía entrar a su departamento. Emily demoró en hablar porque le castañeteaban los dientes sonoramente. Steve sin dejarla contestar corrió a buscar un toallón y volvió para envolverla con él.  
-Estás bien? Granny, Zora y Sky, están bien?- Ella asintió fervientemente con la cabeza. – Qué sucede?!- Preguntó preocupado. Emily dudó unos segundos y luego inspiró  
-...Vine todo el camino pensando en qué excusa creíble iba a darte para estar aquí, pero lo cierto es que no se me ocurrió ninguna lo suficientemente buena, así que no me queda otra que revelar la vergonzosa verdad-  
Para esa altura la expresión en el rostro de Steve había cambiado de preocupación a leve diversión.  
-Llegué a casa y empecé a sentirme mal. No físicamente -aclaró Emily con rapidez. Se encogió de hombros- Había algo que no estaba bien, sólo eso. Hice lo que hago siempre. Me lavé los dientes, regué mis plantas, me puse los pijamas y me acosté a dormir. Pero no pude. Había tanto silencio allí que me aturdía. Y era un silencio malo, sabes? No cómo cuando estás en una conferencia o un ascensor y todos hacen silencio, sino un silencio profundo. Tampoco era el mismo silencio de siempre. Estoy (o al menos estaba) acostumbrada a ese silencio de estar sola.  
Luego lo entendí. No, no era que estaba sola. Era que no estabas tú… Fue muy extraño y perturbador y ya no hubo caso. Así que agarré mi piloto, mi billetera y me fui a tomar el subterráneo. Pero me olvidé el paraguas, para mí desgracia…- se encogió de hombros nuevamente- así que eso es todo. No podía dormir… porque no estás tú. Sé que es incorrecto...- Comenzó a disculparse dubitativa. Steve se acercó y la envolvió en sus brazos sin importarle que se mojara su ropa, interrumpiendo lo que estaba diciendo.  
-Vamos, pasa estás helada. Voy a conseguirte ropa seca…-  
Steve dejó que tomara una ducha caliente para recuperar la temperatura corporal y se quitara el agua de lluvia cargada de químicos de la ciudad. Emily se vistió con una remera con el antiguo escudo de Shield que él le dejó sobre la cama y un par de pantalones pijamas que intentó sujetar lo mejor que pudo para no pisarlos a causa de lo largos que eran para ella.  
El agua de la ducha se había llevado los restos de lluvia y también los restos de locura que la habían hecho salir en pijamas, solo cubierta con un piloto hacia el departamento de Steve en plena noche. Emily se sintió ridícula e infantil.  
Steve la esperaba en la cocina con una taza de té lista. La contempló con mirada pensativa y una larga sonrisa.  
-Creo que ya he vuelto en sí… y lamento increíblemente que sea en tu cocina y no en la mía, hace una hora atrás. Quiero pedirte disculpas. No sé qué me agarró. No quiero que pienses que estoy loca… pero creo que ya es demasiado tarde para eso- Steve extendió la mano hacía ella y Emily la tomó. Él la atrajo hacía sí suavemente y la hizo sentarse en su falda.  
-No pienso que estés loca… yo también me siento así cuando no estás conmigo… como si tuviera un hueco en el pecho. A veces el vacío es tan opresivo que es como si me faltara el oxígeno… sólo que tú eres más valiente y no te quedas sintiéndote así…- él enterró la cara en el hueco de su cuello, dejando que su cabello húmedo le acariciara el rostro.  
-¿Crees que algo anda mal con nosotros?- Preguntó ella acunando la taza de té entre las manos.  
-Pues si esto es estar mal, no quiero volver a estar bien…- susurró él, y haciéndole girar el mentón la besó suavemente en los labios. Ella lo contempló ávida cuando se separaron.  
-Necesito hacer una aclaración…-  
Steve asintió dándole espacio.  
-Necesito que sepas que no vine aquí buscando… un encuentro físico- Emily esperaba que él sonriera paciente pero Steve sólo la contempló profundamente. Emily continuó. - No me mal entiendas… no es que tenga algo en contra… cuando hacemos el amor deseo que no termine nunca…- ante esta aclaración  Steve elevó una ceja sugerente. Emily sintió un fuerte calor que le subía por el pecho – Lo que quiero decir es que no vine a eso. Esta sensación de que algo no esta bien cuando estoy lejos de ti es mucho más que eso… a veces el vacío parece interminable y sin embargo se llena con solo verte… Incluso con el sonido de tu voz…  
Creo que no tiene sentido lo que estoy diciendo. Discúlpame. Estoy divagando-.  
Steve estaba perdido en su mirada. Buscó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella.  
\- Sí tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo y lo entiendo. De hecho sé muy bien qué quieres decir. No soy tan bueno con las palabras como tú y por eso no habría podido explicarlo, pero tú acabas de hacerlo por mí. Y no tienes que disculparte por haber venido. Ya falta poco para la misión sobre la que estamos trabajando y pronto deberé irme. No sabemos cuánto tiempo nos tomará, pero es lejos y será más de unos días- A Emily se le encogió el corazón ante esa noticia. -Desearía pasar todo el tiempo que pueda a tu lado… si no es molestia…- finalizó como pidiendo su aprobación. Emily se largó a reír.  
\- Es broma, verdad?- Steve guardó silencio confundido.  
\- Me aparezco en tu departamento a la una de la mañana, en pijamas y empapada por haber cruzado la ciudad bajo la lluvia y tú me preguntas si estoy de acuerdo en pasar tiempo contigo?- Steve rió junto con ella.  
\- Bueno, si lo pones así…  
Emily lo codeó y ambos rieron juntos.  
-Qué te parece si terminas tu té y vamos a dormir?- propuso él.  
La sonrisa que le devolvió Emily fue radiante. Apenas el té estuvo terminado ambos se dirigieron a la habitación. Bajo los cobertores se abrazaron cómodamente y se durmieron arrullados por el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia cayendo sobre la ciudad.

Antes de la madrugada Emily se despertó con el sonido de un quejido. Steve a su lado gemía molesto y se retorcía. Estaba frío y cubierto de sudor. Al notar lo perturbado que estaba, Emily intentó despertarlo pero no lo consiguió.  
-…no… no… no te lo llevarás…- murmuraba entre dientes. Lo sacudió con fuerza para despertarlo.  
-No te lo llevarás!- bramó Steve sentándose en la cama, pero aún tenía los ojos cerrados. Emily se incorporó alarmada. Sin dejarse intimidar por la superioridad física de Steve se arrodilló nuevamente sobre el colchón y tomando valor se subió sobre él colocando ambas manos sobre su pecho. Haciendo presión hacía atrás lo apretó contra las almohadas con todo su peso, llamándolo por su nombre. Fue una mala idea. En cuestión de segundos sus manos la sujetaron de los brazos y en un rápido movimiento Steve la volteó sobre sus espaldas y la sujetó con piernas y manos en una llave que parecía que iba a quebrarle los huesos por la sobrehumana presión. Emily gritó adolorida y su grito agudo sacó a Steve de su trance. Sus ojos se abrieron desorbitados y saltó hacía atrás liberándola, aún en estado de confusión. Cuando enfocó su vista se abalanzó sobre Emily con gesto consternado.  
-Dios!! Em!! Te he lastimado!!- corrió a su lado y se arrodilló junto a la cama ayudando a Emily a incorporarse. Emily se refregaba los brazos a la altura dónde las manos de Steve la habían prensado. Estaba adolorida, pero no lastimada. Al mirarlo vió el rostro de Steve contraído de culpa, los labios apretados. Un temblor en su mentón fue reprimido por la tensión con que apretaba las mandíbulas. Se incorporó sin decir palabra y se dirigió a la cocina. Emily lo escuchó abrir la heladera y volver al momento. Traía dos bolsas de guisantes en las manos. Se los colocó delicadamente sobre las marcas rojizas de sus manos impresas sobre la piel magullada. Sus ojos no la miraban.  
-No puedo creer lo que te he hecho. Debí darme cuenta. Esto, es inaceptable- se recriminó. A Emily se le encogió el corazón al verlo tan vulnerable.  
-Yo cometí el error. No debí intentar contenerte. Por Dios, si eres un super soldado, no sé qué se me cruzó por la cabeza! Fue una tontería. Perdóname- suplicó ella.  
-Tu no tienes que pedirme perdón! He sido yo quién te ha lastimado. Unos segundos más y podría haber sido peor- suspiró con pesar. Emily levantó una mano y acarició su rostro intentando consolarlo.  
-Estoy bien amor. De verdad. No ha sido nada. La próxima vez solo te arrojaré zapatillas desde un rincón. Lo prometo- trató de hacerlo sonreír. Steve la miró con expresión desencajada al oír sus palabras.  
-¿Qué acabas de decir…?- su voz se estranguló y guardó silencio.  
-Qué te tiraré zapatillas… no creo que te hagan demasiado daño…- se explicó ella. Steve sacudió la cabeza negativamente.  
-No, lo otro…-  
Emily pensó por un momento hasta que entendió a qué se refería él.  
-Perdona, se me escapó…- Steve le devolvió una sonrisa quebrada  
-¿Te importaría… repetirlo…?-  
Emily lo miró a los ojos  
-Amor…- Dijo suavemente. Sin esperar a que ella terminara Steve se acercó y la besó largamente.  
Cuando se separaron él le sonrió con tristeza.  
-Me iré a dormir al sillón. Es más seguro así. Esto no puede volver a repetirse- Emily se irguió en el borde de la cama.  
-Un momento Steven Rogers. ¿Me estás diciendo que después de haber dejado la comodidad de mi cama y cruzado la ciudad bajo un diluvio, vas a dejarme dormir sola?-  
Steve elevó las cejas confuso.  
-No puedo exponerte a otra pesadilla nuevamente.  
-Te prometo que no volverás a tener otra pesadilla…-  
-No creo que puedas prometer eso…- la contradijo él. Ella se paró lentamente, dejó los guisantes en la alfombra y en un fluido movimiento se sacó la remera, quedando solo con los pantalones que pronto siguieron el mismo camino que la remera. Los ojos de Steve se oscurecieron ante la sensual vista de Emily desnuda, con la piel brillante como  perla bajo la luz mortecina que se filtraba por la ventana.  
\- ¿Quieres apostar?- preguntó ella. Él inclinó la cabeza con rapidez y la besó con hambre. Pronto Steve se olvidó todo, de las pesadillas y hasta de su nombre.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El próximo está en proceso. Perdón si me demoro algo. Gracias haberme acompañado hasta acá.


	18. En la oscuridad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finalmente los vengadores pueden retornar a casa. Y Steve tiene grandes planes para su futuro con Emily.

La despedida llegó antes de lo que ambos hubieran deseado. Tony se comunicó para avisarles que ya estaba todo listo para marchar, así que Emily se despidió de Steve, no sin antes ponerle al cuello la cadena con el pequeño crucifijo de plata que Granny le había regalado cuando ingresó en la universidad. Steve lo recibió reverente.  
-Estás segura, Em?- preguntó sosteniendo el brillante y pequeño crucifijo entre sus dedos, la cadena rodeando su cuello.   
-Yo no puedo estar contigo, ni puedo cuidarte. Esto es lo más cerca que estaré de protegerte. Acéptalo, por favor.  
En vez de responderle, Steve simplemente la rodeó con sus brazos y enterró la cara en su cabello.   
-Voy a extrañarte cada segundo- susurró él en su oído. Emily lo abrazó más fuerte.  
-Ten cuidado por favor- suplicó ella.  
-Lo tendré- Un largo beso selló la despedida. Steve montó su motocicleta y se alejó hacía la central donde el resto de los Vengadores se reunían ya para partir hacía la Antártida.

Emily suspiró decaída. Habían estado viéndose sin falta cada día. La ausencia de Steve sería un verdadero reto, sobre todo porque sabía que estarían incomunicados cuando él llegara a destino, se lo había advertido. En ese territorio las únicas comunicaciones eran satelitales a través de instalaciones de uso militar o científico. La telefonía celular quedaba obsoleta en ese lugar. Ahora no quedaba más que continuar con su vida normal y esperar que regresara a salvo.

  
Muchos fueron los problemas a los que se enfrentó el equipo durante ese mes de trabajo en el continente helado. Rastrear el punto exacto donde se localizaba el laboratorio y proceder a desactivarlo fue todo un reto para los Vengadores. En especial porque las armas en juego no eran de la clase que explotan, sino de la clase que se expande de forma invisible y mata silenciosamente. Para complicar aún más la tarea, los especialistas trabajando en el diseño y elaboración de las diferentes sepas mortales, eran profesionales provenientes de todo el mundo que estaban allí bajo coacción. Algunos de ellos incluso habían sido secuestrados de sus hogares o trabajos, de modo que debieron cambiar la táctica rápidamente para lidiar con una situación de rehenes y lograr llevar a cabo la misión sin que se produjeran bajas.   
Steve por su parte sentía que había algo diferente a anteriores trabajos. Su ánimo general durante las misiones era de confianza en sus compañeros y de total concentración en la tarea entre manos. Sin embargo desde el principio de esa misión sentía que había algo fuera de lugar. ÉL se sentía diferente, no tan enfocado como desearía, una parte de su mente dispersa, no podía dejar de preguntarse por Emily. Lo alteraba el hecho de no tener la posibilidad de un simple mensaje para saber de ella. Bucky que había notado su intranquilidad, lo había ayudado a calmar esa ansiedad haciendo que Steve le hablara.  
-Es extraño, sabes? Las veces anteriores sentía que nada podía salir mal. Ahora por algún motivo, tengo la sensación de que todo es muy inestable. Que cualquier cosa podría fallar…- reveló Steve sentado en uno de los camastros de la habitación que compartía con Bucky y Sam en la base polar. Bucky, observándolo desde la cama de en frente sonrió soltando el aire por la nariz.  
-Es obvio que sea así. Antes no tenías miedo porque no tenías nada que perder, Steve. Ahora te sientes vulnerable porque ella ha hecho que todo tenga sentido. Antes te arrojabas a las fauces de la muerte sin importarte realmente cuál sería el resultado. Ahora, ya no puedes permitírtelo- sentenció Bucky, señalando con un ademán la cadena de plata que colgaba del cuello de Steve. Sin poder discutir las palabras de su amigo, contempló el pequeño crucifijo entre sus dedos. Quizás Emily había dado un sentido a su vida que no había tenido antes. No sólo peleaba ya por deber o porque fuera lo correcto. Pelea para proteger a Emily de gente como Wolfjaëger.  
Sonrió abstraído recordando la noche de tormenta en que ella había aparecido en su puerta, chorreando agua, apenas dos horas después de haberse despedido. Por un momento había creído que estaba delirando al verla. Luego cuando ella le confesó que su ausencia la había empujado a salir intempestivamente a buscarlo, sabía que ya no podía silenciar lo que sentía. No sólo estaba enamorado de Emily. La amaba. Tanto o más de lo que había amado a la única otra mujer de su vida.   
-Sí una mujer te hace sonreír así simplemente de pensar en ella, sólo te queda una cosa por hacer- agregó Bucky al observarlo sumido en sus felices recuerdos.  
-Qué?- preguntó Steve con curiosidad.  
-Comprarle un anillo.  
Steve sonrió ante el comentario, pero al momento la sonrisa se borró de su rostro y aquella frase que podría ser una broma, de repente le pareció una de las cosas más acertadas que Bucky le había dicho nunca.

La misión tuvo éxito gracias al esfuerzo conjunto del equipo. El laboratorio fue reducido a cenizas para eliminar todo rastro de contaminantes biológicos y fueron rescatados todos los bioingenieros y profesionales que estaban atrapados contra su voluntad.  
Por su puesto que Wolfjaëger no cayó en el operativo. Ni siquiera se encontraba presente. Solo pudieron detener a su segundo al mando, un tal Handlanger, quién operaba y organizaba la distribución de las diferentes ojivas y sus destinos en nombre de Wolfjaëger. Steve sospechaba que les tomaría bastante trabajo dar con el verdadero paradero de ese filántropo de la muerte.  
Para cuando pisaron suelo americano nuevamente, todos se veían cansados y deseosos de retirarse cada cual a su lugar de elección a recuperarse. Sin embargo Steve solo tenía un pensamiento en mente. Hizo que el quinjet lo bajara en la terraza de un edificio cercano al suyo y luego de dejar su escudo y cambiar su uniforme por ropas de civil en su departamento, tomó la tarjeta que Fury le había dado a modo de bono y montó su motocicleta en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Sabía que tenía aspecto desalineado debido al cansancio y estaba sin afeitar, pero no podría relajarse hasta hacer aquello.   
Detuvo la moto al frente de Tiffany’s y estudiando la vidriera con ansiedad, entró. Una de las vendedoras lo observó frunciendo el ceño y se acercó desconfiada.  
-¿Puedo ayudarlo?- preguntó un tanto rígida. Steve alzó la cabeza y apenas la miró debajo de su gorra. Se sentía ansioso y a la vez tan exultante que no podía dejar de sonreír.  
-Espero que sí. Busco un anillo de compromiso. Pero no quisiera algo estándar. Me gustaría algo especial - Aclaró, estudiando la vidriera. La vendedora elevó una ceja y se acercó más interesada.  
-Dentro de qué monto tiene pensado?- preguntó poco sutil. Steve se encogió de hombros.  
-El precio no es problema. Muéstreme todo lo que tenga-  
La mujer elevó ambas cejas sorprendida y se acercó a una vidriera trasera con apremio. Steve estudió los anillos con atención. Todos le parecían iguales. Hasta que lo vio. En un rincón del exhibidor, un anillo cuya piedra central era un diamante con la forma de una estrella, rodeado por zafiros azules. Pensó que la estrella lo había acompañado durante tanto tiempo que se sentía apegado a ella. No podía pensar en algo que lo representara mejor que eso. La vendedora se lo extendió escéptica, explicándole que la montura era de platino y hablándole de los quilates de la piedra. Steve no la escuchó. Estaba demasiado nervioso pensando en lo que estaba haciendo. Emily se había negado indirectamente ya en una ocasión, y no mucho tiempo atrás. Nada le aseguraba que su respuesta fuera diferente ahora. A pesar de ello, sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Y si recibía un no por respuesta, seguiría preguntando hasta obtener la respuesta que deseaba.   
Cuando la vendedora le preguntó cómo pagaría solo le extendió el plástico que Fury le había dado. A Steve no le pasó inadvertido la cara de alarma de la mujer cuando recibió la tarjeta negra que el misterioso ex director de Shield le había entregado aduciendo que era una pequeña compensación por su labor. Al parecer, la tarjeta era algo singular porque a partir de allí alguien le ofreció una silla y un café mientras le preparaban su paquete. Aunque se hubiera criado en los 30’ el mundo no había cambiado demasiado. El dinero seguía siendo la puerta de entrada a todos lados.

No pudo dejar de palpar el contenido del bolsillo de su chaqueta mientras subía las escaleras hacia su departamento, sintiendo el pequeño estuche contra su pecho. Ahora sí, se ducharía, pondría sus cosas en orden, conseguiría un ramo de flores e iría a buscarla. Se había contenido para no llamarla apenas habían ingresado a espacio aéreo continental donde ya tenía señal, para poder sorprenderla. No podía esperar para ver a Emily Mientras abría la puerta de su departamento recibió una llamada. Era Nat.  
-Steve, hola. Necesito que vengas a la central lo antes posible.  
-Ha sucedido algo?- preguntó preocupado.   
-Te explico cuando llegues. No tardes.  
-Ok. Voy para allá.   
Sin dejar de preguntarse qué podía ser, se encaminó nuevamente hacia el exterior. Hubiera deseado poder continuar con sus planes, pero si Natasha lo estaba llamando debía ser importante.

Dejó la Harley estacionada en el lugar reservado para su uso en el hangar subterráneo de la central y tomó el ascensor. Ya en el pasillo del cuarto piso vio a través de los cristales de la sala principal a todo el equipo reunido. Mucho se temía que Wolfjaëger hubiera tenido un as en la manga y acabara de usarlo en represalia por lo del laboratorio. Apuró el paso.  
\- Hey! ¿Qué ha sucedido? Qué se nos pasó?- inquirió preocupado apenas entrar. Las caras que lo rodeaban iban desde temor hasta angustia. Un silencio sepulcral llenaba la sala. Steve detectó varios cruces de miradas cómplices pero nadie respondió.   
\- Qué hizo Wolfjaëger?- repitió. Tony que le daba la espalda con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, insultó por lo bajo.   
\- No es Wolfjaëger- Reveló sin levantar la voz. Steve lo miró sin entender – Llegué a la central primero. Viernes me informó de algo que sucedió mientras estábamos lejos. Llamé a todos aquí en un intento de resolver cómo decirte esto.-  
\- Cómo decirme qué?- preguntó Steve elevando la voz con una nota alterada.  
\- Mejor te sientas Cap- agregó Tony con el ceño fruncido.  
\- Estoy bien de pie- interpuso cortante. - ¿Qué deben decirme?- Insistió cada vez más inquieto. Tony lo miró a los ojos.  
\- Es Emily, Cap. Ella… sufrió un ataque mientras no estábamos…- Steve no lo dejó continuar.  
\- ¿Esto te resulta gracioso? Por que no me estoy riendo. No puedo creer que lo dejen bromear con algo así- los acusó paseando su mirada alrededor, pero nadie rio, y esquivaron su mirada. -Buck?…- susurró sintiendo que una ola de frío le subía por las piernas rápidamente hasta el pecho. Bucky se acercó a él con gesto sombrío. Tony lo miró con expresión consternada.  
\- No es una broma Cap. Ella está en el hospital- aclaró Stark.- Pero no hay buenas noticias. Lo lamento…- Completó apartando el rostro.  
\- No - Fue toda la respuesta de Steve. -No!- retrocedió sobre sus pasos sin ver a nadie. Se dio media vuelta y salió del lugar a paso vivo. Bucky salió tras él, al igual que Sam y Natasha. Tony maldijo y pateó una silla. Pulsó el botón del intercomunicador sobre la mesa. Una voz de mujer respondió a su llamado.  
\- Quiero una junta con el director del hospital Jameson de inmediato. No me importa si le están haciendo un lavado estomacal o si está en las Islas Canarias. Quiero verlo en diez minutos-  
\- De inmediato señor. - Tony soltó el botón. Bruce se acercó a él.   
\- ¿Crees que la doctora Cho puede hacer algo por ella?-  
\- No lo sé, pero debemos intentarlo. Rogers ya ha perdido demasiado. Si puedo hacer algo para evitar esto, no dudaré.   
\- De acuerdo. Dime en qué puedo ayudar- finalizó Banner. Tony asintió con la cabeza.

  
Steve se detuvo en el estacionamiento cuando sintió que las piernas se le aflojaban. Un zumbido ensordecedor lo aturdía. Bucky que bajaba por las escaleras tras él hizo una seña a Natasha y a Sam para que se detuvieran. Llegó hasta él sólo, justo en el momento en que Steve se apoyaba contra la pared encogido por una arcada. La siguiente lo dobló en dos y vomitó lo poco que había puesto en su estómago esa mañana en el quinjet, de camino a casa. Bucky a su lado lo sujetó del hombro haciendo de apoyo. Steve se incorporó tambaleante.   
-Siento que hayas tenido que ver eso- tosió. Bucky lo descartó con un gesto  
-Tu me has visto peor. - Lo ayudó a sentarse en el cordón de cemento de la estrecha senda interna que rodeaba el hangar.  
-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó Steve con la voz estrangulada.   
-Romanov sabe dónde es. - Natasha apareció en ese momento con una botella de agua en la mano y se la alcanzó.   
-Iremos juntos.-   
-No, está bien. Iré solo. – Aclaró, enjuagándose la boca con el agua y frotándose los ojos.  
-Estás loco si piensas que te dejaremos ir así, sin acompañarte. - Se negó Nat. Sam apareció en ese momento en un SUV y haciéndole seña con la cabeza indicó que se subieran. Natasha tomó el asiento del copiloto y Bucky y Steve se sentaron detrás.   
Steve rompió el silencio mientras cruzaban la ciudad.  
\- ¿Qué sucedió Nat? …Sé que sabes.  
Natasha bajó la vista.   
\- Fue hace tres días… Ella… ella estaba en el refugio, haciendo su rutina en el consultorio, atendiendo pacientes. Un chico se presentó en la consulta con una excusa. Le pidió drogas. Emily se negó. Entonces sacó un arma para amenazarla. Al parecer alguien entró en ese momento, el chico se asustó y disparó… Emily recibió los disparos al interponerse.   
El silencio dentro del vehículo era ensordecedor. Steve mantenía los ojos apretados.  
\- Ella… está consiente?- preguntó con dificultad. Natasha demoró en responder.  
\- No. Está en coma.  
Nadie volvió a hablar el resto del camino hacia el hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, solo unos dos o tres capítulos más y esto se va terminando. De repente se volvió muy oscuro, no? Prometo que mejorará, no quisiera spoilear pero no soporto los finales tristes.


	19. Temporada de caza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily lucha por su vida mientras se suceden algunos extraños ataques.

Natasha se adelantó a la mesa de informes y averiguó en qué piso se encontraba Emily. Los cuatro abordaron el ascensor más cercano. Al llegar al sexto piso, Natasha se dirigió nuevamente a la recepción donde parecía discutir con una enfermera. Steve que permanecía estático, no resistió la espera y se dirigió hacia ellas.  
-Por favor, tiene que dejarme verla- le suplicó a la enfermera. La mujer que lucía verdaderamente contrariada al tener que negarle el pedido al mismísimo Capitán América, negó con la cabeza.  
-Lo lamento. Sólo pueden pasar familiares.  
Steve se mesó el cabello perdiendo la paciencia.  
-Está bien, él es de la familia. Por favor, déjelo entrar- aclaró una voz detrás de ellos. Granny estaba apoyada contra un barandal y se acercaba caminando a paso lento. Se la veía muy cansada y parecía mucho más anciana que la última vez que la había visto. Steve se acercó a ella con un nudo en la garganta. La anciana sólo lo tomó de las manos y le dio un fuerte apretón. Luego guiándolo lo llevó hasta la habitación. Natasha, Sam y Bucky permanecieron en el pasillo.  
Steve titubeó en la entrada. Sabía muy bien lo que vería. Pero una cosa era saberlo y otra, verlo. Dio un paso dentro de la habitación mientras contemplaba el cuerpo de la mujer que amaba, inmóvil, conectado a un juego de máquinas que la rodeaban, los brazos y el pecho cubiertos de cables, el rostro pálido y macilento, tapado por una máscara de oxígeno. Un sollozo se estranguló en su garganta y ambas manos subieron a su cabeza en señal de negación de aquello que parecía una pesadilla.  
Miró alrededor con aspecto perdido, como esperando encontrar una señal de que era todo una mentira, pero nada sucedió. Se obligó a mover las piernas y acercarse a la cama. Emily estaba completamente inmóvil, ni siquiera sus párpados tenían el más leve movimiento. Sí no hubiera sido por el constante sonido del monitor que indicaba su pulso estable, bien podría haber estado sin vida. Sobre su pecho cubierto con una bata de hospital, tenía dos fuertes vendajes presumiblemente en el lugar donde las balas la habían impactado. Una a la altura del pulmón izquierdo y la otra más arriba, cercana al corazón. Steve comprendió que solo un milagro había permitido que siguiera con vida. Este pensamiento lo sacudió profundamente. Drenado de toda fuerza restante, se sentó en la silla que habían puesto para alguna ocasional visita y con toda la suavidad de la que fue capaz, tomó su mano. Sin poder ya contenerse, inclinó la cabeza hasta tocar el dorso de aquella fría y delicada mano con la frente, y lloró en silencio.  
-Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento…- repetía una y otra vez.  
Perdió la noción de cuánto tiempo estuvo así, hasta que una mano se apoyó en su hombro. Granny estaba a su lado. Steve se paró y sin pedirle permiso la abrazó. Granny lo sostuvo entre sus brazos con el cariño de una madre, pues entendió que Steve necesitaba a su madre en ese momento, y ella debía suplirla.  
-Lo siento María. Es mi culpa. Yo la dejé sola. Es mi culpa- repetía.  
Granny tomó su cara mojada por las lágrimas y lo obligó suavemente a mirarla.  
-No es culpa tuya, hijo. Tú estabas haciendo tu trabajo y ella el suyo. Emily se crio en ese lugar. Lo conocía y sabía que corría sus riesgos, pero ella deseaba ayudar.  
-Usted no entiende. Yo protejo personas en peligro, eso es lo que hago… es lo que soy… y no pude protegerla a ella!- se quejó con voz quebrada.  
-No puedes sentirte responsable del mundo entero. Emily no podría perdonarse si por haber estado a su lado otras personas hubieran salido lastimadas. Ahora, ella nos necesita. Te necesita. Ella está luchando. Necesita sentir que estás a su lado.  
Steve se enderezó ante sus palabras y secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su campera casi como un niño, asintió tratando de componerse. Un tumulto fuera les llamó la atención. Ambos se asomaron y encontraron un grupo de médicos discutiendo. Stark estaba en medio, acompañado por la doctora Cho y cinco miembros de su staff. Un hombre canoso de guardapolvo, (el director del hospital) trataba de calmar a los médicos. Steve se acercó presuroso a Stark y este hizo lo mismo al verlo.  
-Tony! Qué sucede?!-  
-Cap, tengo todo listo para llevarla a la central. El quinjet con todo el equipo necesario está en la terraza. Como verás Cho y su gente están a su disposición. Sabes tan bien como yo que Emily no tendrá mejores chances que esta. Necesitamos que sus familiares den el permiso.  
Steve lo observó por un momento y asintió dándole la razón. Dirigiéndose a Granny le explicó la situación.  
-Son los mejores. Los mejores del mundo, María. Sí alguien puede ayudar a Emily es la doctora Cho. No le faltará nada. Te lo aseguro.  
Granny asintió y Steve la escoltó hasta el director quién le extendió una serie de formularios para que firmara. A penas estuvieron firmados los papeles Cho y su equipo se precipitaron a la habitación acarreando una especie de camilla con un arcón blanco del tamaño de una persona. Zora llegó en ese momento y comenzó a quejarse al ver gente extraña entrando a la habitación de Emily. Granny se acercó a ella, que traía a Sky en brazos y ya lloraba al ver que se estaban llevando a Emily. Zora pareció tranquilizarse al escuchar a Granny pero no dejó de echarle una dura mirada a Steve. Él la soportó con entereza, sintiendo que se lo merecía.  
El quinjet estaba bien preparado y trasladó a Emily sin problemas. Granny, Zora y Sky la acompañaron, al igual que Tony y Steve con el equipo médico de la doctora Cho. Natasha, Sam y Bucky decidieron volver en el SUV.  
Tony había dispuesto un ala de la central especialmente para Emily y todo el equipo médico que la cuidaría día y noche. La premisa que Stark le había dado a Cho era simple “salvarla a toda costa” él iba a absorber todos los gastos y honorarios. Luego de instalada Emily, quedó en compañía de los profesionales y estos comenzaron a evaluarla. Steve se acercó a agradecerle a Tony todo lo que estaba haciendo. Stark lo desestimó encogiéndose de hombros.  
-Cuando ella esté de regreso y bailando en una de mis fiestas nuevamente, podrás agradecerme.  
Granny, Zora y la pequeña Sky fueron invitadas a instalarse en una habitación con todas las comodidades, cerca de la habitación de Emily, pero acordaron que sólo la usarían ocasionalmente cuando estuvieran de vista, dado que se turnaban para acompañarla mientras que la otra se hacía cargo de cuidar su hogar y el departamento de Emily.  
Steve dictaminó que esa noche se quedaría junto a ella y no dio lugar a discusión. De modo que las tres pudieron volver a casa a descansar. Ya más tranquilo al ver lo bien cuidada que estaba Emy, Steve se reunió a hablar con Sam, Nat y Bucky unos instantes que aprovecharon para preguntarle por ella.  
\- Voy a encontrar al responsable de esto- afirmó apretando las mandíbulas. Sam negó con la cabeza.  
\- No. Tú te vas a quedar con ella. NOSOTROS vamos a encontrar al responsable.  
Los tres asintieron y luego de despedirse de Steve se retiraron, con la mente enfocada en la nueva misión que tenían que cumplir.

El equipo médico trabajaba día y noche sobre Emily. Cho había intentado utilizar en ella la terapia regenerativa que había desarrollado, pero las células de Emily no parecían responder al tratamiento. El órgano más comprometido era el corazón, dado que la bala si bien no lo había atravesado, sí lo había rosado y la herida lo estaba debilitando lentamente. El estado general de Emily no le permitiría soportar un trasplante, opción que ya había sido descartada por el hospital en primer instancia.  
Steve no se separaba de ella si no sólo para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa. Aunque Tony, y Natasha le habían pedido que se retirara a descansar, él se había negado de plano. Bucky y Sam respetaban su decisión sin decir una palabra.  
Un sonido de pasos apresurados y corridas lo despertó. Se había dormido con la frente apoyada sobre el colchón de la cama de Emily. Afuera Tony corría escaleras abajo con gesto desencajado mientras llamaba a Mark 46. Apenas la armadura lo envolvió, salió volando por una plataforma externa del piso inferior. Alertado, Steve se puso de pie y salió al pasillo. Cho y uno de los médicos que la acompañaban hablaban con tono preocupado.  
-¿Qué ha sucedido?!- preguntó alterado.  
-No estamos seguros pero parece que han intentado atacar a Pepper.  
-Dios!- Sin demora corrió al piso de abajo. Wanda lo retuvo cuando pasó junto a ella.  
-No creo que Tony necesite ayuda. Vis ya fue con él y también Rodhes. Espera su regreso, no tardarán.  
Steve no pensaba hacer caso a Wanda pero Natasha apareció en ese momento acompañada de Bucky.  
-Steve, tenemos que hablar-  
Él hubiera podido contradecirla pero la expresión en sus ojos le dijo que era urgente.  
Los tres se retiraron a una pequeña cocina contigua. Sin demorarse Natasha habló primero.  
-Encontramos al chiquillo que disparó.  
Steve se enderezó en su asiento.  
-Qué averiguaron?-  
-No te va a gustar- aclaró Bucky.  
-No creo que pueda disgustarme aún más- lo corrigió Steve.  
-Bien. Resulta que al final no hubo bala- se encogió de hombros. Steve elevó una ceja confuso invitándolo a explayarse. Natasha habló por él.  
-Sí hubo balas, pero no las de él. El muchacho nunca disparó el arma. Un sujetó se le acercó en el barrio y le ofreció dinero para que se hiciera pasar por enfermo y fuera a la consulta de Emily. Tenía que fingir que la amenazaba con el arma. Eso era todo. Él pensó que solo era para intimidarla. Cuando sacó el arma, una mujer entró en la consulta y él se asustó, pero a pesar de que nunca apretó el gatillo Emily recibió dos disparos. El chico jura que no son suyos. A pesar de eso el arma secuestrada sí fue disparada.  
Bucky habló en ese momento.  
-Es obvio que no es su arma. Aunque las pruebas indiquen lo contrario. La trayectoria de los disparos no concuerda con la posición del muchacho. Fueron efectuados desde algún punto del callejón trasero, a través de la ventana abierta- reveló Bucky, como francotirador experto.  
Steve escuchaba con la vista baja, el rostro ensombrecido.  
-¿Quién fue?- preguntó a pesar de que ya sabía la respuesta.  
-Rastreamos al tirador hasta Wolfjaëger. Creemos que el ataque que Pepper acaba de sufrir también fue dirigido por él.- Steve levantó los ojos con un brillo implacable.  
\- Esta intentando destruirnos a través de personas cercanas. Familiares y afectos.  
-Así es. Sam ya partió a DC a llevar a su madre a una base militar donde la protegerán las 24 horas. Hawkeye desapareció luego de llamar a Laura. Tony está trayendo a Pepper y a Happy aquí.  
Steve abrió los ojos alarmado.  
-La familia de Emily! Debo ir a buscarlas!- Se levantó a toda prisa.  
En menos de una hora las personas con algún lazo con los Vengadores habían sido llevadas a la central. Visión trabajaba ya con Tony reforzando los perímetros de seguridad, haciendo que el edificio fuera una fortaleza impenetrable.  
Pepper estaba siendo chequeada por la doctora Cho y observaba con gesto frustrado el ir y venir furioso de Tony que subía y bajaba dando órdenes de toda clase a un grupo de técnicos. Steve lo contemplaba apenado pero lo comprendía.  
Él había llegado para juntar los trozos de su vida. Tony aún podía evitar una catástrofe.  
Visión llegó a través del ventanal y se acercó a Stark.  
-El perímetro del edificio y alrededores es seguro. No hay amenazas posibles.  
-Vuelve a revisar-. Ordenó Tony con el rostro transformado en una máscara pétrea.  
-Mis cálculos son correctos. No hay necesidad.  
-Sí la hay!- gritó Tony alterado como pocas veces se lo había visto. -Acaban de causar que el avión donde viajaba mi mujer y mi amigo casi termine en medio del Atlántico! He visto con mis propios ojos las mangueras de combustible cortadas y no por accidente. Ese avión es intocable. Solo un equipo de extrema confianza realiza el mantenimiento y ese maldito logró pasar toda seguridad! Yo no soy el respetuoso Capitán América. Soy el peor desgraciado con el que podía meterse Wolfjaëger y voy a comerme su corazón!- declaró sin una pizca de sarcasmo ni ánimo bromista. Steve se acercó hasta él con gesto sombrío.  
-Soy respetuoso con quiénes lo merecen. Wolfjaëger primero se tendrá que enfrentar a mi. Puedes hacerte cargo de lo que quede.- Aclaró Steve con voz pausada y filosa, dirigiéndose nuevamente a la habitación de Emily. Tony apretó las mandíbulas pero no respondió. Steve tenía más motivos que él para quererlo muerto. Natasha, que los contemplaba en silencio, hizo una seña a Bucky con la cabeza y ambos se retiraron.  
-Barton lo ha localizado. Sugiero que hagamos esto cuanto antes y evitemos más problemas- propuso Natasha. Bucky asintió y ambos se dirigieron al hangar en busca de uno de los quinjets.  
Volaron durante varias horas cruzando el océano con dirección a tierras de oriente. Finalmente aterrizaron en las afueras de una de las ciudades de mayor poderío económico de la región. Mientras descendían del jet militar un disparo silbó en el aire. Bucky levantó el brazo de metal instintivamente y evitó que la bala diera en su cabeza. Natasha insultó y ambos corrieron a cubrirse sacando sus armas y buscando al tirador. Se ocultaron tras una de las ruedas del quinjet y otro disparo pasó cerca de la cabeza de Bucky haciendo obvio que él era el objetivo.  
-¿De verdad?! ¿Qué demonios?! Steve no ha tenido suficiente?!- Se quejó Bucky. Natasha revoleó los ojos.  
-No es por Steve- aclaró mientras disparaba a un blanco tras las ventanas de un edificio bajo. Una ráfaga de balas los obligó a cubrirse.  
-Y por quién diablos sería si no?!-  
Ella no contestó pero lo miró de reojo con incomodidad. Bucky la observó confundido, luego sorprendido, luego una ancha sonrisa se extendió lentamente por su cara. Dándose vuelta hacia el lugar desde donde los estaban atacando, efectuó un solo disparo. Un alarido seguido de el cese del fuego confirmó que había dado en el blanco.  
-Bien hecho- señaló Natasha poniéndose de pie sin mirarlo. Bucky la tomó de la mano impidiendo que se apartara. Ella lo miró con expresión alarmada y enojada, pero Bucky no se dejó intimidar. Se acercó lentamente sin apartar sus ojos de ella hasta estar a escasos centímetros de distancia, cuando el chirriar de unas ruedas los distrajo. Hawkeye había llegado a buscarlos.

* * *

 

  
La doctora Cho ingresó a la habitación para hacer el chequeo de la tarde a Emily. Steve no hizo preguntas pero observó con una creciente punzada de dolor la expresión de preocupación en el rostro cansado de la joven médico. Ya se retiraba luego de revisar indicadores de los aparatos de soporte vital cuando uno de los paneles comenzó a dar agudos pitidos. La muchacha se lanzó sobre Emily dando la voz de alarma a los otros médicos que entraron al momento y la rodearon. Steve fue sacado a los empujones de la pieza. No pudo hacer otra cosa que contemplar la horrenda escena detrás del cristal que hacía de pared de la habitación.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón por la demora en subir un nuevo capítulo. Sé que se ha extendido un poco más de lo deseado pero ya no queda casi nada para el final. Sí tienen algo que comentar o compartir sean bienvenidos, siempre son de ayuda los apreciaciones de los lectores. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo


	20. El último intento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emily se debilita rápidamente. ¿ Encontrarán la forma de salvarla?

La muchacha se lanzó sobre Emily dando la voz de alarma a los otros médicos que entraron al momento y la rodearon. Steve fue sacado a los empujones de la pieza. No pudo hacer otra cosa que contemplar la horrenda escena detrás del cristal que hacía de pared de la habitación.

* * *

 

Tony a su lado intentaba sujetarlo para que no volviera a entrar.  
-No puedes ayudar Cap. Déjalos que trabajen. Nosotros sólo les estorbaríamos- Stark trataba de calmarlo sin mucho éxito. Steve se liberó de su mano de un tirón. Sintiendo que lo invadía la desesperación apretó los ojos apoyando la frente contra el vidrio. Tony no se molestó por su actitud reacia. Él mismo tenía los nervios crispados al ver al grupo de médicos trabajando alrededor de la joven novia de Steve sin conseguir hacerla reaccionar. Un escalofrío lo recorrió pensando que esa podría haber sido Pepper. Solo optó por guardar silencio y quedarse junto a él, acompañándolo.  
Una voz que sonaba lejana en sus oídos le indicó a Steve que Granny estaba junto a él. La mujer lloraba silenciosamente tapándose la boca mientras los médicos trataban de salvar a Emily. Lo que fuera que estaban haciendo no parecía dar resultado. Cho se subió encima de ella para hacer mejores compresiones. Para Steve el tiempo se había detenido en medio de esa obra macabra que tenía como protagonista a la mujer que amaba. Finalmente la máquina cambió de sonido de un momento a otro y los médicos se apartaron de ella respirando agitados y controlando los patrones de sus signos vitales. Emily había reaccionado y su corazón había vuelto a funcionar. Steve se reclinó contra el vidrio, debilitado por el alivio. Tony a su lado suspiró liberando la tensión y Pepper que también se había acercado, ayudó a Granny a sentarse en una silla cercana. No hubo palabras reconfortantes. Nadie sabía qué decir.

Más tarde Steve se encontraba nuevamente en su puesto al lado de la cama de Emily, sosteniendo su mano cuando Stark se asomó a la puerta, detrás estaba la doctora Cho.  
-Tienes un minuto Rogers?- preguntó Tony.  
Ya en el laboratorio de Stark, ambos hicieron sentar a Steve y se observaron inseguros.  
-Creemos que puede haber una chance.- Resumió Tony sin vueltas. Steve sintió que su estómago se contraía de la impresión pues entendía que se le estaba acabando el tiempo a Emily.  
-Cho intentó usar en ella la técnica de regeneración de tejidos que desarrolló pero el organismo de Emily lo ha rechazado y no tenemos tiempo para averiguar porqué. Dicho esto, es obvio que se han acabado las opciones dado que todo lo otro ya se ha intentado- explicó Tony – Hasta que se me ocurrió que quizás tú eras la respuesta.  
-Yo?- preguntó Steve confundido.  
-Sí, tú. Se me ocurrió que si no podemos sanar el corazón de Emily desde afuera tal vez deberíamos intentarlo desde adentro.-  
Steve seguía sin entender. Tony comprendió que debía explayarse.  
-Quizás si logramos transformar la misma estructura de las células de Emily, ni siquiera tenga un recibir medicación. Quizás su corazón se regenere solo.  
Steve abrió los ojos comprendiendo.  
-El suero del doctor Erskine. Aunque ya se ha intentado antes. Han tratado de sintetizarlo a partir de mi sangre y no lo han logrado.  
-Así es- admitió Stark. – Pero no la tenían a ella, ni a Banner, ni a mi.- Remarcó elevando las cejas. Steve asintió sin sombra de duda esta vez y comenzó a arremangarse la remera que tenía puesta. La doctora Cho ya acercaba un carrito con todos los elementos para extraer sangre.  
A partir de allí Stark, Bruce y la doctora trabajaban sin descanso en el laboratorio del recinto. Ya hacía más de veinticuatro horas que habían comenzado con la ardua labor de individualizar los componentes, decantarlos y sintetizar el suero de Erskine presente en la sangre de Steve. Emily no había tenido otra crisis pero sus signos vitales eran cada vez más débiles. Steve sabía que trabajaban contra reloj para intentar salvarla.  
Tarde esa noche, notó que hacía más de un día que no veía al resto del grupo. Sí bien esa ala estaba dispuesta para el equipo de la doctora Cho y Emily, Natasha, Visión, Bucky y hasta Clint se acercaban a verlos periódicamente. Pensativo salió al pasillo y se dirigió a la sala comedor sin ver a ninguno de los otros. Happy estaba acostado en uno de los sillones con el control del televisor en la mano. Lo saludó con la cabeza.  
-Hey! Capitán América!-  
Steve sonrió con una esquina de la boca y devolvió el saludo.  
-Estaba buscando a Buck, Wanda o Natasha...  
Happy negó enfáticamente.  
-No vas a encontrarlos. Están en una misión. Se supone que solamente iban a localizar al loco que está intentando matarnos pero yo creo que han ido a algo más, tú me entiendes- elevó las cejas significativamente. -Estaba bajándome de uno de los quinjets cuando ellos lo abordaron. Dijeron que se iban a encargar del sujeto antes de que hubiera más problemas. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que yo estaba escuchando me hicieron prometer que no le diría nada a Tony. Solo accedí porque veo que él está ocupado en algo mucho más importante.- terminó en voz baja, evitando poner énfasis en la situación de Emily.  
Steve lo observaba con los ojos entrecerrados. Happy demoró en notar la expresión letal en su rostro.  
-Qué?! Se supone que debía decirle?! O que no debía decirte a ti?  
Steve disimuló el creciente enojo que sentía y negó como al pasar.  
-Para nada. Está todo en orden. Gracias.  
Dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacía el laboratorio. Escuchó aplausos solitarios y murmullos de felicitación a través de la puerta abierta. Apresuró el paso ansioso. Stark abrazaba a Banner mientras Cho, lo palmeaba en la espalda. Tony se lanzó hacía él apenas lo vió.  
-Lo hemos conseguido Steve! Tenemos el suero!- anunció Tony con una sonrisa confiada.

* * *

 

  
-Están seguros de que esto la ayudará?- preguntó Steve con tono temeroso. Los cuatro estaban reunidos alrededor de la cama de Emily. Banner respondió con la verdad.  
-No podemos asegurarlo por completo, pero estimamos que no debería hacerle daño sino el efecto contrario, debido a la solución que lo compone. Por cierto… Erskine era un verdadero genio. Yo fracasé intentando reproducir su fórmula y contaba con la mejor tecnología… es increíble que haya logrado esto con tan escaso desarrollo de recursos. Sin el esfuerzo conjunto de los tres, la tecnología de Stark y una muestra original del portador, nunca lo hubiéramos logrado. Ha sido todo un desafío individualizar cada componente desde luego. No hemos podido replicarla absolutamente igual, pero no debería ser un problema para nuestro objetivo-  
Steve se dio vuelta hacia Stark con mirada alarmada. Stark lo descartó.  
-No tendrá el mismo efecto en ella que en ti. Es decir que no se convertirá en una super soldado lanza escudos de víbranium, pero hará lo necesario. Además ella no recibirá la exposición a los rayos gamma.  
Steve pareció tranquilizarse un poco. La doctora Cho preparó la inyección y el resto se acercó a la cama.  
-Debemos inyectar el suero directamente en el corazón. Puede que entre en paro, pero haremos lo posible para sacarla cuanto antes.  
Frente a este anuncio, Steve perdió la escasa tranquilidad del momento. Los cuatro rostros denotaban preocupación y gravedad. Cho se acercó a Emily, que ya tenía un campo preparando en el pecho para la intervención y clavando la gruesa aguja, inyectó el suero. De inmediato el monitor mostró la perdida de pulso y las caras de los cuatro se convulsionaron inevitablemente. Cho se subió nuevamente encima de ella con expresión determinada y comenzó las compresiones. Nada sucedió. Un minuto pasó y luego otro. Stark acercó el carro desfibrilador y haciéndose todos a un lado lo preparó y aplicó la descarga. No hubo reacción y subieron el voltaje. Ante la falta de respuesta, Steve se acercó a la cabecera y le habló con desesperación.  
-Em! Soy yo, Steve. No puedes dejarme! Tienes que volver. Por favor Em, lucha!- en ese momento y antes de la tercer descarga el cuerpo de Emily se arqueó en una convulsión. Todos dieron un paso atrás excepto Steve que permanecía a su lado. El monitor comenzó a sonar de forma irregular hasta que otra convulsión la atravesó. Emily cerró las manos en un puño y apretó los dientes con un gruñido, pero no despertó. La pantalla mostró finalmente un pulso estable y ella se relajó como si estuviera durmiendo.  
-¿Crees que ha resultado?- preguntó Bruce. Stark se encogió de hombros  
\- Al menos no está muerta.  
Steve le clavó los ojos trasluciendo su deseo de silenciarlo. Stark la señaló como evidencia  
\- Ella está bien, mira!  
Repentinamente el color pálido y verdoso de su piel se transformó en un saludable rosado, incluso haciendo que se viera más tersa. Las sombras negras bajo sus ojos desaparecieron por completo y su cabello se tornó reluciente frente a los ojos de todos, cómo por arte de magia. Emily se transformó en una versión de Blancanieves en bata de hospital.  
\- No quisiera adelantarme pero creo que ha tenido resultado- declaró Stark arqueando una ceja.  
Steve dio un paso atrás y se desplomó en la silla junto a la cama dejando caer la cabeza entre los hombros. Bruce que estaba a su lado le dio un suave apreton en un gesto de apoyo. Cho respiró con alivio.  
-Me quedaré a monitorearla las próximas horas- anunció. La tensión en la habitación ya se había descomprimido visiblemente ante la respuesta de Emily.  
De repente Steve recordó algo y poniéndose de pie llevó a Stark afuera. Bruce los vio dialogar un momento. Tony parecía furioso.  
-Si alguien tiene derecho a retorcerle el cuello a ese desgraciado…- dudó un segundo al ver la expresión lúgubre de Steve- … eres tú! Con mi cercana asistencia por su puesto.  
Steve cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.  
-No quiero dejarla sola. Todavía no hemos visto si el suero ha tenido real efecto o consecuencias adversas.  
Tony negó con un movimiento de cabeza.  
-Esta en las mejores manos. Cho y su equipo junto a Banner cuidarán de ella. Sí hubiera necesidad yo mismo te traeré de vuelta. ¿O vas a decirme que no te importa perder la oportunidad de hacerle pagar eso?- señaló la cama de Emily con un gesto del mentón. Steve apretó las mandíbulas.

  
-Ve encendiendo el motor. Te veo en 5 minutos en la terraza.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Supongo que muchos no les agradará demasiado un personaje fuera del canon que suplante a Sharon Cárter. Igualmente ya aclaré que este fic no es canon tampoco. Gracias a los que han leído hasta acá. Y la verdad no espero comentarios porque requiere trabajo.


	21. Luz y sombra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La vida de Emily pende de un hilo. Stark propone una salida y Steve se enfrenta a la realidad.

Cómo si apenas comenzara a existir, emergió de una oscuridad uniforme y profunda hacia un espacio inmaterial, fluido y suave donde su conciencia flotaba rodeada de un rumor bajo, similar al sonido de las olas rompiendo. Arriba, lejos, en “la superficie” una tenue claridad emitía un sonido diferente. Emily trataba de concentrar sus sentidos embotados, pero estos se dispersaban como humo. Aquel lejano sonido la inquietaba. Sentía crecer un abismo en donde debería estar su estómago, que la hacía desear ir hacia arriba, más cerca de esa claridad. La sensación de desasosiego se transformó casi en desesperación y Emily se impulsó con su sola voluntad para subir hacia el sonido. Era una voz. Una voz suave, gruesa. La voz de un hombre. No. No de cualquier hombre. Emily conocía esa voz. Soñaba con esa voz llamándola. Ahora también la llamaba. Pero su tono no era firme, ni seguro. Sonaba asustada, con una inflexión quebrada.  
-Em no puedes dejarme! Tienes que volver! Lucha porfavor!- le rogaba.  
“Steve!” gritó Emily en la profundidad densa en la que se hallaba mientras se debatía para ir hacia él. Sin embargo mientras más intentaba subir más débil se sentía, como si tratara de nadar en una sustancia densa y pegajosa que se adhería a sus miembros, arrastrándola hacia la oscuridad. Aunque no sentía sus labios repetía su nombre, pero ya ni si quiera se oía a si misma. Repentinamente una llama violenta e incandescente la envolvió consumiéndola en un dolor que le dio conciencia de su cuerpo debatiéndose por liberarse, sin conseguirlo. Como cenizas que lleva el viento las llamas la elevaron hacía la superficie. Agotada por el dolor y deshecha por el esfuerzo de resistirlo, perdió la conciencia antes de poder rasgar el velo que la separaba del hombre que la llamaba.  
El constante pitido de una máquina aumentó de volumen en sus oídos hasta molestarla lo suficiente como para interrumpir su sueño. Emily no recordaba haber dejado el lavarropas andando, y sabía muy bien que el timbre de su departamento no sonaba así. Pestañó varias veces abriendo los ojos, y observó confundida su entorno. No estaba su cómoda con flores, ni su repisa con libros, ni estaba acostada en su cama. Parecía una cama de hospital, con máquinas a la que estaba conectada pero no se veían doctores por ahí. A un costado, Zora leía un libro, reclinada en un sillón.  
-Hey… dónde está mi abejita?- preguntó Emily con la voz ronca. Zora lanzó el libro por los aires completamente asustada y al verla saltó desde el sillón a la puerta de la habitación gritando que ya estaba despierta. Emily la miraba sobresaltada. Zora volvió a su lado y abrazándola rompió en llanto. Emily la rodeó con el brazo libre de cables y enterró la cabeza en su hombro.  
Al instante el doctor Banner apareció en la puerta con gesto sobresaltado acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz. Una mujer oriental que creyó haber visto antes apareció detrás de él. Ambos pidieron permiso e ingresaron.  
-Emily, finalmente has despertado. Perdón… soy Bruce Banner...- se disculpó él, acercándose.  
Emily asintió con la cabeza.  
-Sí, nos presentaron en la fiesta del señor Stark, doctor Banner…- recordó ella. Allí también era dónde había visto a la mujer que lo acompañaba. Entonces un solo nombre apareció en su mente. Sus ojos destellaron un instante y de inmediato preguntó  
-Dónde está Steve?-  
Banner pareció titubear. La doctora Cho se adelantó hasta ella y ensayó una especie de explicación.  
-Has estado bastante tiempo dormida. Tuviste un accidente y hemos tenido que hacerte una intervención…  
-Sí. Lo recuerdo. No fue un accidente. Alguien me disparó en el refugio... no debería estar viva- Interpuso con gravedad, dejando entender que a pesar de su confusión inicial estaba consiente de la situación. - Dónde está Steve?- repitió insistente.  
Tony Stark entró en ese momento con su característica actitud altanera, la saludó como si acabaran de cruzarse en el lobby de su edificio y advirtió:  
-Cap no está disponible en este momento pero estoy seguro de que se pondrá en contacto cuánto antes. Lo verdaderamente importante es que has despertado y aunque no me gusta alardear (no siempre) tus palabras son ciertas, no deberías estar viva pero lo estás. Y eso fue gracias a Rogers… y a nosotros tres, principalmente- hizo un ademán hacia Banner y la doctora. Emily asintió hacía los tres sin captar la implicancia de sus palabras.  
-Gracias. Gracias de verdad.  
Stark lo descontó con un gesto de la mano.  
-Será mejor que descanses, porque estás a punto de convertirte en el nuevo conejillo de indias de la doctora. Necesita hacerte algunos estudios para comprobar tu estado.-  
-Vendré en unos minutos a sacar unas muestras de sangre- confirmó la doctora Cho. Luego de eso todos se retiraron quedando solamente Zora con ella.  
-Dime por favor… Steve está bien?- insistió Emily con la sensación de que le estaban ocultando algo.  
Zora apretó lo labios con gesto incómodo y se sentó al pie de la cama.  
-Sí, está bien.- Emily suspiró aliviada y se recostó contra los almohadones. - Él… se fue. Solo se fue.- continuó Zora con tono grave.- Lo lamento. Dijo que esto era su culpa y que nunca volvería a suceder. Se despidió de nosotras. Me pidió que te diga que lo lamentaba mucho…  
Emily la miraba con incredulidad, pero también con lágrimas en los ojos. Sí no fuera cierto sabía que él hubiera sido el primero al que hubiera visto apenas abrió los ojos. Dos lágrimas silenciosas corrieron por sus mejillas.  
-¿Porqué usaría esto como excusa para dejarme? No tiene sentido. A qué se refería con que es su culpa? Es algo que podría haberle sucedido a cualquiera en esa parte de la ciudad- insistió ella.  
-En realidad no. Es cierto lo que dices, ese lugar ya era peligroso hace años cuando mamá y yo llegamos al refugio, antes de encontrarte. Pero esto- Zora señaló su pecho con un dedo- no fue un atraco común- Emily elevó las cejas sin comprender. Ella recordaba bien al adolescente nervioso apuntándole con la Glock para que le diera la caja de efedrina que guardaba en el armario cuando Maya golpeó la puerta del consultorio y entró. Lo siguiente fue un dolor que le traspasó el pecho como una lanza y su propia sangre ahogándola… al mirar su pecho vio la mancha roja que se extendía por su guardapolvo. Recordaba haber pensado que no podría disculparse con Steve por dejarlo así. Ya nunca podría decirle que lo amaba. Y al final era él quien la había dejado.  
Volvió en sí ante la mirada preocupada de Zora, que le explicó:  
-Encontraron al chico y al arma, pero no fue el arma que te disparó. Al parecer el disparo vino de otro lugar. El responsable fue un demente con el que estaba lidiando tu capitán en dónde sea que se hubiera ido. Ese loco mandó a atacar a las personas allegadas a los Vengadores y tú fuiste la primera. 

-No es suficiente- Negó Emily- no es suficiente para que me haya dejado así, sin siquiera una palabra, una explicación. Tendría que haber hablado conmigo…- insistió.  
-Pues yo hubiera apostado lo mismo Emy, pero parecía que se lo llevaban los diablos!  
-¿Pude haberme equivocado tanto con él Zora? Creí que le importaba...- se quebró. Zora la abrazó con tristeza  
-Perdona. Ojalá pudiera decirte otra cosa…- se disculpó nuevamente. La doctora Cho entró en ese momento con la mirada baja y Emily volvió la cara para que no viera que estaba llorando. Un silencio incómodo se hizo en la habitación mientras esta trabajaba y sacaba las muestras. Cuando estaba a punto de retirarse titubeó y se volvió hacía ella.  
-Perdona mi atrevimiento… no pude evitar escuchar tus palabras antes de entrar, pero si te sirve de algún consuelo creo que el Capitán Rogers se fue no porque no le importaras, sino todo lo contrario… creo que se fue porque le importas demasiado… Eso es todo.- Emily guardó silencio al escuchar sus palabras.- Analizaremos los resultados de estos estudios pero creemos que pronto podrás irte a casa- Terminó la mujer. Emily asintió dándole las gracias y Cho se retiró.

  
Los siguientes días Granny no se despegó de ella y a Emily le hacía falta su compañía. La súbita desaparición del hombre que le había robado el corazón le había drenado toda alegría y hasta por momentos culpaba a Steve de mentiroso por abandonarla aunque este no hubiera prometido nada, sin embargo había sido él quién la había convencido de arriesgarse a esa relación. No era extraño que se encontrara pensando que quizás no debería haberse salvado. Luego Sky llegaba junto a Zora y la abrazaba con fuerza riendo, con su pequeña carita iluminada por la felicidad de verla recuperándose y Emily se obligaba a reprimir tales pensamientos.  
Su internación en el complejo de los Vengadores duró una semana más. Diariamente la doctora Cho venía a sacarle sangre y los dos últimos días decidieron hacerle una prueba poco ortodoxa para una convalecencia como la suya, por una herida de bala. Cuando Banner y Cho se disponían a medir su fuerza a través de un dinamómetro modificado, Emily rompió el silencio.  
-Ok. No tengo la preparación que tienen ustedes pero también estudié medicina. A qué se deben estás pruebas?- Banner y Cho cruzaron miradas. -Voy a descubrirlo de todas formas o piensan que el hecho de que no tengo ni la más mínima cicatriz en el pecho ni dificultades respiratorias, no ha despertado preguntas?- Banner sonrió. -¿A esto se refería Stark cuando dijo que yo les debía la vida a Steve y a ustedes tres? ¿Qué me hicieron?- cuestionó ella.  
-Llevas la sangre de Steve- resumió Bruce. -Más específicamente el suero en su sangre. Tu diagnóstico no era bueno. Era la última chance que teníamos. Él dio su sangre y nosotros logramos extraer la base del compuesto que usaron en él. Lo que ves es uno de los efectos secundarios. Rápida cicatrización. Steve te salvó la vida.  
Emily estaba conmocionada por el dato.  
-…Ustedes fueron los que lo lograron- señaló Emily tan sorprendida como dolida con Steve. Bruce la corrigió.  
-No. Sin él ya estarías muerta. Perdón por la crudeza, pero es cierto. Tony tuvo la idea y todos tomamos el riesgo. Sin la sangre de Steve no habrías tenido chance. Y casi no lo logramos. Desperdiciamos varios litros intentándolo. Pero Steve no se quejó. Solo dejaba tu lado para las extracciones.  
Emily se mordió los labios tratando contener el temblor de su mandíbula.  
-Disculpen. Vuelvo enseguida.- Dio media vuelta y se retiró con paso apretado al baño más cercano. Ya en la soledad del recinto lloró en silencio.  
Cuando regresó, ni Bruce ni la doctora Cho hicieron comentarios sobre sus ojos humedecidos y rojos.

-¿Piensan que el compuesto puede haber provocado algo más que la regeneración de los tejidos?- preguntó más calmada.  
-No lo sabremos hasta ver algunos resultados.

Si bien Emily no se había transformado en un super soldado y no gozaba de super fuerza, descubrió que sus reflejos habían mejorado, sus sentidos se habían afinado y su resistencia a esfuerzos físicos prolongados había aumentado. Con el tiempo descubriría también que no se enfermaba a pesar de estar en contacto con personas enfermas constantemente en el hospital.  
Tardaría más tiempo en descubrir algo que no podría haber imaginado nunca.

Pasado un mes de su recuperación y de su inesperada separación amorosa, se enteró por las noticias que algo había sucedido con el mejor amigo de Steve que lo había obligado a escapar y que estaba prófugo de la justicia. De Steve no sabía nada pero había recibido en su departamento una carta. La habían dejado por debajo de la puerta cuando ella no estaba. En cuanto vio el sobre supo que era de él. Tomó la carta entre sus manos temblorosas y se sentó a contemplarla sin tener el valor para abrirla. El matasellos era de Boston. Al ver la dirección la buscó de inmediato en internet para descubrir que se trataba de una casa de comida rápida. Eso no había hecho más que enfurecerla. Steve no deseaba ser encontrado, sin embargo tenía algo que decirle. Emily apretó las mandíbulas indignada, pensando en como él le había quitado la posibilidad de opinión en su drástica decisión y ahora quería que “escuchara” sin poder responderle. “No, de ninguna manera” pensó. Por primera vez tomo su celular y abrio la última conversación que habían tenido. A pesar de que había deseado escribirle miles de veces se había negado a hacerlo, tal era el enojo que sentía. 

-"¿Una carta? Lo lamento, pero si quieres decirme algo vas a tener que hacerlo personalmente." 

Fué todo lo que escribió. No esperaba que el mensaje llegara a destino, pues si le estaba enviando un mensaje en papel era de esperar que ya hubiera bloqueado su número. Para su sorpresa los dos tildes se pusieron azules y en el encabezado decía "en linea..." Sin embargo no contesto.

Con el corazón encogido por el dolor guardó la carta en el bolsillo, tomó su abrigo y cartera y partió.

  
Al llegar al viejo edificio de Steve, titubeó por un momento observando los alrededores. Ya frente a su puerta golpeó esperando la confirmación de que el departamento estaba vacío. Al no recibir respuesta volvió sobre sus pasos y sacó la copia de la llave que Steve ocultaba en la casilla de incendio. Ni siquiera se había cuestionado cómo sabía que estaba allí guardada.  
Dentro del apartamento, su decisión y su enojo se diluyeron en los recuerdos de cuánto la rodeaba. La lámpara de lava aun decoraba su repisa y el cuadro de Chaplin, solitario, colgaba de la pared del living. Si cerraba los ojos podía incluso sentir su perfume, el que había usado en la fiesta de Stark, la primera noche que habían compartido juntos. Los ojos se le nublaron de lágrimas sin poder evitarlo y se amonestó a sí misma, “te lo dije, pero no quisiste escuchar” . Metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de su saco tomó la carta y la dejó sobre la mesa.  
-Lo justo es justo, amor- susurró y el apelativo se le clavó en el corazón como una espina. Sus pies la llevaron por el departamento hasta la habitación. Las cortinas azules que habían elegido juntos aún cubrían las ventanas. La cama de dos plazas estaba hecha pero el placar estaba vacío. Se sentó en la cama al lado de la mesa de noche donde Steve sabía apilar los libros que leía y ya no pudo contener el deseo de llorar. Rato después, secándose las lágrimas, notó que el cajón de la mesa de noche estaba apenas abierto. En un impulso lo abrió del todo y dentro encontró una pequeña caja. Reconoció de inmediato el color y la estampa de la joyería y tomó la caja con mano trémula. Al abrirla se encontró con el anillo de compromiso más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Un diamante en forma de estrella rodeado de zafiros azules. Con cuidado lo tomó y al inclinarlo pudo leer el grabado interno:  
“E&S” Emily reía y lloraba a la vez. Deseaba besarlo y abofetearlo al mismo tiempo. Deseaba abrazarlo y gritarle también. Él iba a pedirle matrimonio, iba a hacerlo a pesar de que ella lo había rechazado indirectamente antes. Pero la realidad era que no lo había hecho. Había tomado una terrible decisión sin consultarla siquiera, y Emily no podía perdonarlo por ello. Se retiró más molesta aún de lo que había llegado y al pasar frente a la mesa donde había dejado la carta aún cerrada, había contenido el deseo de llevársela.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perdón de nuevo por los errores ortográficos y de otra clase. La verdad es que tengo poco tiempo para dedicarle a este hobby y cuando puedo ya estoy muy cansada por la noche y aunque le dedico varias relecturas y correcciones, algo siempre se me pasa. Gracias por haberme acompañado en este arduo proceso, pero divertido, y mil disculpas si esperaban una historia corta. Me gusta desarrollar algunos detalles para hacer más jugoso el relato, pero quizás se vuelva algo pesado para algunos. Ya sólo resta un capítulo, el final, que emoción! Y con él habré compartido mi primer trabajo completo. Es probable que se extienda un poco, pero espero que valga la pena... Se viene un reencuentro!! (Alerta spoiler)  
> Gracias a todos nuevamente y cualquier comentario o aporte será tenido en cuenta.


	22. El espacio entre nosotros

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El uso del serum preparado por Tony, Cho y Banner comienza a tener efectos inesperados en Emily. Steve la dejado pero no logrará deshacerse de él con facilidad.

Emily regresó a ver a los Vengadores una vez más. Precisamente a Bruce Banner.   Un año había transcurrido desde que había sido inyectada con el suero que le salvara la vida del ataque que había sufrido a manos de un asesino de Wolfjaëger.

A medida que pasaban los meses Emily había pensado que sería más fácil sobrellevar la ausencia de Steve… qué equivocada había estado. No era extraño que se encontrara por la noche soñando con él. A veces caminando a paso rápido entre una multitud, ocultándose bajo una gorra y lentes, a veces dormido en el piso de un cuarto de hotel, o hablando con Sam de continuar moviéndose. Otras veces lo soñaba mirando en su móvil las fotografías de los dos y hasta contemplando en el chat los mensajes que habían compartido, llenando la burbuja de texto con un mensaje y luego eliminándola con expresión frustrada. Generalmente soñaba con esto después de un día particularmente malo, donde había tenido que esforzarse el doble por hacer su trabajo y hasta sentía que las fuerzas le faltaban. Al llegar a su solitario departamento todo lo que hacia era embutirse en una manta en su viejo sofá y atosigarse de helado de su elección. Finalmente y aunque se negaba a caer en las lágrimas, terminaba llorando hasta quedarse dormida.

Muchas veces la apremiaban sentimientos de impaciencia o frustración aún cuando estaba teniendo un buen día. Emily temía estos momentos porque no lograba hallarles explicación. Sentimientos ajenos la embargaban y empezaba a cuestionarse si estaba perdiendo la cordura. 

Sucedio entonces que una noche soñó que Bucky, el amigo de Steve. Emily lo conocia poco, apenas lo habia llegado a ver en lo de Stark. Aunque parecía excesivamente serio no tenía aspecto de ser violento. Sin embargo en esa ocasión la miraba con gesto perdido como si no la reconociera. Estaba de pie a su lado y ella lo llamaba pero su voz sonaba como la de Steve. Sin previo aviso, Bucky giro sobre sí y la atacó a golpes. Emily despertó agitada y dolorida. Sobre un costado de su torso tenía la clara marca de un puño como un gran moretón. Asustada había tomado fotografías del fenómeno con el móvil y temprano en la mañana había hecho un largo viaje hasta la central de los Vengadores para hablar con el doctor Banner.  
Él la atendió algo sorprendido pero cordial. Luego de ver las fotos así como el rastro del moretón que ya se estaba desvaneciendo y escuchar su relato se había quedado perplejo y la había llevado a su laboratorio. Al llegar había hecho una llamada con su móvil a Stark. La próxima hora Emily la había pasado respondiendo las preguntas que Bruce le hacía. Tony al llegar la había estudiado especulativamente pero le había dado la bienvenida sonriente. Banner se había disculpado y se había retirado llevándolo a una oficina cercana donde los dos conversaban con sendas expresiones sorprendidas.  
-Tengo una teoría- expresó Bruce a su regreso, acompañado de Tony.  
-Creo que el compuesto que sacamos de la sangre de Steve te ha vinculado a él de alguna forma. Y eso es el motivo de que “sueñes” con él tan seguido. O te sientas invadida por sentimientos que parecieran ser de otro. Y es porque lo son. Creo que en realidad estás sintiendo lo que Steve siente, al menos por momentos. Es probable que los sueños sean en realidad flashes de lo que él está haciendo.  
Emily los observaba con gesto desencajado. Tony elevó las cejas.  
-También opino lo mismo. No creo que te estés convirtiendo en Steve, pero definitivamente hay alguna clase de conexión entre los dos y es más que sentimental.- Se frotó el lóbulo de una de sus orejas, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, pensativo- Y de hecho tú podrías ayudarnos a encontrarlo... Rogers y yo hemos tenido un desacuerdo últimamente, sabes? Y ha desaparecido del radar…- Banner ya negaba con la cabeza deseando haber evitado que Tony pronunciara semejantes palabras.  
-Si piensas que vas a usarme para rastrear a Steve no eres tan inteligente cómo pensaba- sentenció Emily con una confianza y una frialdad impropias de ella. Casi había sonado a Steve en su mejor modo de amenaza. Tony elevó las cejas sorprendido al igual que Banner.  
-Tranquila Sara Connor! no vamos a obligarte a nada- Bromeó.- (Creo que sí se esta transformando en Steve)- susurró Tony a Bruce. Emily suspiró reuniendo paciencia pero no se relajó.  
-Sí Steven apareciera, no correría a avisarte… a pesar de su comportamiento conmigo. Siento desilusionarte. Les debo mi vida y por eso estaré siempre agradecida, pero no les debo la vida de Steve.- sentenció.  
Ambos hombres ocultaron gestos asombrados ante sus palabras. Cuando Emily ya se retiraba, luego de darles las gracias secamente, Stark la alcanzó por el pasillo.  
-Sabes? No es así.  Veo que aún piensas que el te traicionó y estas en un error. Él y yo no estamos en buenos términos, pero la verdad debe ser dicha. Y es que nunca vi a Steve tan devastado como cuando tuvo que dejarte.-  
Emily se detuvo a escucharlo. Tony tomó eso como una señal y reveló  
-Cuando nos enteramos donde estaba el sujeto que te había atacado, (o había mandado a hacerlo) y que había atacado a mi familia, ambos fuimos de inmediato. El resto del equipo se nos había adelantado pero Steve les prohibió hacerle nada. Cuando finalmente lo tuvo donde quería, (y no voy a entrar en detalles escabrosos) el muy desgraciado sólo tuvo que decir una frase para destruirlo. Sus palabras textuales fueron: “Mátame. Sólo conseguirás protegerla hasta el próximo Wolfjaëger”. En ese momento vi algo quebrarse dentro suyo. Creo que allí tomó la decisión de no volver contigo.  
Emily lo escuchaba estática.  
-A ti te pasó lo mismo y no dejaste a Pepper.- selalo ella después de unos segundos.  
Stark sonrió.  
-Sí, eso es porque probablemente soy el hombre más egoísta del mundo- Emily no pudo evitar sonreír pero su sonrisa murió rápidamente.  
-¿Qué pasó con el sujeto?- preguntó intrigada.  
-Pensé que después de eso y de lo que te había hecho, Cap se merecía un tiempo a solas con el desgraciado… Nadie ha vuelto a saber del él…- Tony se encogió de hombros.  
  
Cuando ya iba saliendo de las instalaciones se cruzó con la pelirroja rusa que al verla la detuvo.  
-Hey, estás bien?- preguntó con curiosidad. Emily le sonrió,  
-Pues si no lo sabes todavía, pronto lo sabrás…-  
Natasha inclinó la cabeza escondiendo una mueca pero no la contradijo. Los meses pasados Emily había notado la ocasional presencia de un vehículo en la cuadra de su edificio. Uno diferente todas las veces pero presentía que el ocupante siempre era el mismo. Quizás Romanov lo hacía por pedido de Steve, quizás solo lo hacía por su amistad con él. Probablemente había sido quien había dejado su carta debajo de su puerta.  
Emily la tomó de la mano y esta vez habló con seriedad.  
-Por favor, dile de mi parte que gracias por haberme salvado… pero que esto no ha terminado.  
Natasha asintió con los ojos brillantes de aprobación y ambas se despidieron con una tácita complicidad.  
Los meses pasaron y Emily vivía su vida día a día. Con el tiempo aprendió a reprimir los visiones de Steve. Habilidad que se vio obligada a desarrollar para sobrellevar el cúmulo de sentimientos que le traían esas imágenes así como la posibilidad de haberlo perdido. La última vez que había soñado con él una mujer rubia lo acompañaba y le sonreía de una forma que hizo que Emily despertara llorando. Fue allí cuando se dijo que aunque la historia de los dos estaba inconclusa, él la había apartado del todo. Y si esa era su voluntad ella debía dejar de ahogarse cada segundo en el recuerdo de sus ojos, su abrazo y los besos afiebrados que habían compartido.  
Cuando decidió seguir adelante a pesar de todo y aceptó una cita con uno de sus compañeros de especialidad del hospital fue cuando tomó conciencia de que no era la única que sufría. Emily había pensado que el suero la había transformado en una especie de antena de Steve. Banner le había explicado que su inusitado lazo con el anterior portador del suero podía deberse al hecho de que la fórmula estaba ligada intrínsecamente al ADN de Steve y aunque habían logrado extraer los componentes de su sangre, les era imposible separarlos ya de su ADN. Por lo tanto al recibir el suero con el ADN de Steve, este había vuelto a entrelazarse con su propio ADN, modificándolo pero sin dejar de ser parte del primero, logrando que se estableciera una conexión cuya naturaleza aún no podían explicar del todo, pero que se manifestaba a nivel psíquico. Por eso Emily pensaba que ella se había transformado en una especie de receptor de Steve, sin embargo esa noche, cuando John (otro médico del área pediátrica dónde Emily trabajaba) la había acompañado de regreso a casa y muy educadamente le había preguntado si podía besarla, su primer instinto había sido decir “no”, luego había comprendido que si seguía negándose a aceptar la realidad jamás conseguiría sobreponerse a Steve. Emily había accedido y había dejado que John la besara.  
Tras una incómoda despedida, se había retirado a su departamento, apesadumbrada y arrepentida por ese beso que se había auto obligado a recibir. Minutos después había comenzado a sentirse alterada, un súbito enojo la embargó, mezclado con algo más que no lograba identificar. Pensando que se debía al cansancio del día y a sus sentimientos tumultuosos, se había acostado a dormir. Esa noche había soñado con Steve nuevamente. Se paseaba por el cuarto de un hotel con aspecto perturbado. Parecía realmente afectado por algo. En un inesperado arranque de frustración había descargado un puñetazo contra la pared del cuarto haciendo un hueco en el grueso panel de yeso y lastimándose los nudillos por el impacto. Apoyando la frente contra el muro había permanecido así, con la vista baja.  
Emily había despertado repentinamente, asustada por aquella imagen. Nunca lo había visto a actuar de esa forma, por un momento se preguntó preocupada qué estaría sucediendo puesto que sabía que sus sueños no eran tales, sino lo que en verdad le sucedía a Steve. Tardó en comprender que lo que había visto era su reacción al beso que John le había dado. Al principio no quería creerlo, y hasta pensó que era una coincidencia, que quizás estaba molesto por otra cosa, pero mientras más lo pensaba más sentía que no se equivocaba. Finalmente Emily concluyó dos cosas: la primera era que no sólo ella podía percibirlo en ocasiones, sino que Steve también la sentía (y eso explicaba muchas cosas). Y la segunda era que Steve no la había olvidado. Pero ¿Y la mujer rubia con quién salía? Acaso no tenía interés en ella? Porque era claro que estaba intentando darle un mensaje y el mensaje era que siguiera adelante con su vida, como él había hecho… aunque quizás Steve predicaba algo que no practicaba.

 

* * *

  
Ese episodio desencadenó una serie de sucesos que terminaron por obligar a Emily a bloquear lo que fuera que aún la ligara a el. Después del “sueño” que había tenido luego de su cita con John Kingsley (el cual no volvió a invitarla a salir) dónde había visto a Steve perder los estribos presumiblemente debido a su beso, habían seguido una serie de ocasiones donde había podido verlo con claridad junto a la mujer rubia que había visto tiempo atrás. Era obvio que la pasaban bien juntos, eso quedó claro para ella. Esa vez soñó con ellos tomando un café y en la siguiente visión él la había besado con bastante convicción. Esto último había sido el tope para Emily. No iba a esperar a ver a Steve haciéndole el amor a esta mujer. Debía tomar cartas en el asunto y por su propio bien cortar todo lazo psíquico, o lo que fuera que los ataba.  
Lograr esto requirió de un gran esfuerzo tanto físico como mental de parte de Emily. Por una recomendación de Bruce Banner se anotó en un dojo de wing chun que quedaba cerca de su casa. Allí descubrió un entorno seguro dónde aprendió no sólo a vaciar su mente y a controlarla, sino a desarrollar las habilidades que el suero le había dado. Conversando con su maestro, el señor Huang, le había planteado la perturbación mental que sufría, sin entrar en detalles. Él había comprendido su situación y le había enseñado un método para controlar pensamientos invasivos. Luego de mucho trabajo Emily había conseguido dominarlo.  
Una tarde, sola en su departamento practicando los ejercicios de focalización que Huang le había enseñado, había conseguido concentrar su mente con tal claridad que sin estar dormida había logrado atravesar la barrera del espacio y alcanzado a Steve.  
Él estaba de pie frente al lavabo del baño de un hotel, lavándose la cara. Se lo veía cansado. El cabello le había crecido, le caía húmedo sobre la frente y una incipiente barba le oscurecía la mandíbula. Llevaba una remera blanca y unos pijamas negros. La imagen de Emily lo asaltó inesperadamente, sorprendiéndolo. Sus ojos dilatados la contemplaron en el espejo del baño. La visión duró unos segundos y ninguna palabra fue dicha, pero la intensidad de la mirada que compartieron bastó para que él entendiera que Emily se estaba despidiendo.  
-...Prefieres que vayamos a desayunar a la esquina, o solo busco un par de cafés? -preguntó Sam distraído mientras se ataba los cordones de sus zapatillas sentado en su camastro.  
-Steve!- Sam se asomó a la puerta del baño al no recibir respuesta. Steve le dio la espalda rápidamente. Sam notó algo raro, pero Steve lo disimuló con rapidez.  
-Todo bien, hombre?- preguntó algo preocupado.  
-Sí, desde luego. Es que todavía estoy algo cansado por el cambio de horario- se excusó. Sam asintió sin hacer más comentarios.  
–Sabés? Tengo ganas de tomar unos cafés del autoservicio. Voy por un par y vuelvo enseguida. Quieres que te traiga la revista esa de arte que te gusta?- preguntó solícito Sam. Steve asintió en silencio. – Ok, espérame aquí- resumió Sam y poniéndose la campera abandonó la habitación. Steve lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que Sam se había dado cuenta de inmediato de que él no estaba del todo bien y que necesitaba un rato a solas. Desde que había tenido que dejar a Bucky en Wakanda y se había convertido en un prófugo, Sam era quien le cubría las espaldas y se aguantaba sus silencios y su ánimo taciturno.  
Steve se sentó en su camastro sin usar y se quedó con la vista perdida.  
Sospechaba que Emily había logrado percibirlo tan bien cómo él la sentía a ella. Esa noche, cuando lo asaltó la imagen de un hombre alto y moreno besándola, la impresión y el disgusto violento lo invadieron. Steve había creído que estaría preparando para cuando llegara ese día, y había descubierto con sumo desagrado que nada era más alejado a eso. Tal vez lo había afectado el hecho de verla tanto en sueños como en vigilia.  
Días después de separarse de ella y al mismo tiempo que Emily se había despertado de su coma, la pesadilla había comenzado. Al principio creía que sus sueños nocturnos eran expresión de su tortuosa separación y de cuánto deseaba estar a su lado, pero entonces su estado anímico de por sí afectado por la separación, comenzó a variar de tristeza a angustia, confusión, profundo dolor y hasta enojo que llegaba a convertirse en rabia a veces. Steve estaba sumido en un estado de ánimo lóbrego.  
Entonces Natasha se puso en contacto con ellos para ver cómo estaban y le contó sin rodeos que había visto a Emily en la central. Cuando le dijo el motivo de su visita a Banner, Steve no conseguía salír de su asombro. A ella le estaba sucediendo lo mismo con él! Sensaciones encontradas lo invadieron. Alivio de saber que no estaba enloqueciendo junto a un abismo de culpa al entender que todo lo que sentía, la rabia, el abandono, y los sueños dónde la veía llorando, no eran imaginaciones suyas sino que todo era real.  
Después de eso la situación empeoró, pues Steve comenzó a verla en flashes también de día. Sí se concentraba realmente podía llegar a visualizarla durante algunos segundos, pero evitaba hacerlo porque sentía que no era correcto espiarla y además ya le resultaba demasiado doloroso tener que contemplarla luchando por salir adelante y tratando de ocultar la pena. La forma denodada en la que se esforzaba para ocultar que tenía el corazón roto, lo mataba. Steve sabía que era su culpa. La veía llorar hasta quedarse dormida y repetir su nombre en alguna pesadilla. Su voz lo despertaba de noche, clara como si estuviese frente a él en la misma habitación. Sentía su frustración, su enojo con él, sentía la traición que él le había causado. Sentía la añoranza, la tristeza y el deseo en el que se debatía constantemente. Él también se odiaba por haberla dejado. La necesitaba en todas las formas posibles que un hombre puede necesitar a una mujer. Despertaba en mitad de la noche, afiebrado, cada músculo de su cuerpo, tenso de deseo insatisfecho por ella al punto de tener que recurrir seguido a una ducha nocturna que lo aliviara.   
Si Sam se daba cuenta de ello, guardaba silencio paciente. Y nunca hacia preguntas. Pero lo que más extrañaba era su sonrisa. Desde que le faltaba era como si el sol se hubiese escondido tras las nubes y no hubiera vuelto a salir. Los dias eran grises, indistintos. Uno igual al anterior.  
A pesar de todo Steve no se quejaba. Era una tortura preferible para él mil veces sí pensaba que había estado a punto de perderla para siempre. El pensamiento de que ella desapareciera de este mundo lo aterraba. Podía cargar con la responsabilidad de ser el artesano de su desdicha, siempre que ella estuviera bien y fuera feliz. Por eso había decidido que era hora de ayudarla a olvidarlo.  
Aunque le había desagradado sobremanera ver a Emily con otro hombre había aceptado que era lo mejor para ella. Que debía olvidarlo y por supuesto, la conexión que compartían después del suero complicaba este paso infinitamente. Lo único que se le había ocurrido era intentar mostrarle que él también la había olvidado. Sabía muy bien que era injusto y desleal engañarla de esa forma pero debía obligarse a hacerlo si deseaba que la mujer que amaba fuera feliz algún día y tuviera una vida plena, lejos de él. Sharon Carter por otro lado, le caía bien. Era una buena agente, sabía defenderse del peligro sola y siempre había sido amable con él. Del remanente de Shield ella era la única en la que confiaba, pues tenía el mismo sentido de lealtad que Peggy y admiraba eso de ella. Mantenían un ocasional contacto dado que les proporcionaba información y evitaba que entraran al radar de Stark. Steve sabía que no era del todo justo usar a Sharon para obligar a Emily a olvidarlo, pero en su fuero interno también deseaba poder olvidarla. Lo primero había funcionado, lo segundo no. Acababa de tener la confirmación de ello. Emily había decidido bloquearlo del todo, y había descubierto cómo.  
Rememoró su rostro como acababa de verlo, claro, bello, con sus ojos verdes contemplándolo intensamente, una tristeza infinita en su reflejo diciéndole que se daba por vencida, que había ganado, como si lo que había entre ellos se hubiera convertido en una guerra. Que lo dejaba ir.  
¿No debería estar feliz, o conforme al menos? Se cuestionó Steve. Apoyó la cabeza entre las manos sintiendo el corazón desgarrado. Por segunda vez en su vida deseó poder emborracharse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, se suponía que este era el capítulo final pero tendré que dividirlo. De todas formas el final ya casi está asentado. Quizás agregue uno más de epílogo pero será optativo.


	23. Wakanda-NY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Después del final de la batalla contra Thanos, llegaron las preguntas y Steve sólo tuvo una en mente. Para saber la respuesta debía ir hasta NY.

El sol quemante de África abrasaba su piel blanca y lo hacía transpirar mucho más de lo normal bajo su gastado traje azul. El rumor de los guerreros wakandianos formando un frente de guerra a sus costados junto a T’Challa y las Dora Milaje lo distrajo por un momento. A su izquierda Bucky media con ojo conocedor el campo de batalla.  
Steve se pasó una mano por la frente para evitar que el sudor le empañara la vista. Sabían que tenían que detener a la horda alienígena lo suficiente para que Suri pudiera salvar a Visión y Wanda pudiera destruir la gema de la mente, pero igualmente debían ganar esa batalla. Esos seres venían por todo y la derrota no era una opción.  
Lucharon cuerpo a cuerpo, salvajemente, empleando cada recurso y utilizando cada gota de fuerza que les quedaba. Cuando la batalla se abrió camino entre el bosque wakandiano y Steve vió aparecer de una fisura brillante en el mismo aire al coloso púrpura con el guantelete y las cinco gemas del infinito brillando amenazantes, supo que debía ser detenido a toda costa y no dudó un segundo en abalanzarse sobre él. Pero no fue suficiente. Ninguno de ellos lo fue. Ni siquiera Wanda pudo detenerlo. Y cuando Thor repentinamente saltó sobre él, Steve contempló esperanzado al gigante caído con el hacha hundida en el pecho, hasta que este alzó una mano y chasqueó los dedos. Entonces fue el principio del fin.

  
Horas después, cuando lograron reunirse los sobrevivientes de esa silenciosa y terrorífica masacre, aún no conseguía recuperarse. Había perdido a Buck y a Sam convertidos en cenizas. Wanda también se había desvanecido y hasta el rey T’challa había caído… ¿Cuántos de ellos habían sobrevivido? ¿Por qué él había sobrevivido?  
Todos estaban en el mismo estado de shock. Natasha que parecía tener una resiliencia inagotable ya había tomado el teléfono para averiguar si Barton y su familia estaban bien. Steve la escuchó recibiendo las malas noticias. Se alegró por un momento de no tener familia y de inmediato un nombre vino a su mente: Emily. Se frotó los ojos para despejar el cansancio y la impresión, y se incorporó de su asiento en el salón central del palacio de Wakanda. Ni siquiera las noticias transmitían qué sucedía, tal era el estado de pánico y confusión que reinaba. En las redes sociales los sobrevivientes preguntaban qué sucedía sin recibir respuesta. Steve no tenía forma de comunicarse con NY. No tenía forma de saber si ella estaba bien o si su destino había sido extinguirse como un aliento de cenizas que se llevaba el viento.  
¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya? Dos años y tres meses, desde la última vez que la visto, en la sala médica que Stark le había preparado. La última vez que sus ojos la habían contemplado ya se recuperaba de una herida mortal que por cosas del destino él había ayudado a sanar. Había besado su frente sedosa y calma y se había despedido con un suave “te amo” pesando en su regreso, cuando se hiciera cargo del mal nacido de Wolfjaëger, un delirante con fortuna que no había dudado en mandar a matar gente inocente solo para debilitar a Los Vengadores.  
Habían frustrado su plan de detonar armas biológicas de manera oculta y acabar con dos tercios de la población mundial. Solo porque formaba parte de un grupo de imbéciles con dinero convencidos de que la población del planeta debía ser reducida drásticamente para que los recursos no se consumieran y que soñaban ser Dios decidiendo quien vivía y quien moría. Claro que de este grupo de millonarios con tales ideales, ninguno se había animado a llevar sus creencias a un límite extremo como Wolfjaëger, quien se autodefinía como salvador de la humanidad… de la humanidad rica por supuesto, porque su método también solucionaba el molesto problema de la pobreza, eliminando a los pobres desde luego. Los Vengadores habían estropeado sus planes pero eso no lo había detenido. El maldito había demostrado tal nivel de perversión que cuando Steve tuvo su cuello estrujado en un puño aún festejaba su mezquina victoria sin saber que habían logrado salvar a Emily.  
-¿Sabias que para acabar con una manada de lobos tienes que empezar por el alfa?- preguntó Wolfjaëger con los labios magullados, un hilo de sangre corriendo por su barbilla. Steve apretó los dientes con ira y con un leve esfuerzo lo levantó del piso izándolo contra la pared, pero él volvió a reír histéricamente mientras su piel se tornaba púrpura. -…Para acabar con el alfa no basta con herirlo… debes quebrar su voluntad… ¿Y qué mejor forma de hacerlo que arrancándole el corazón?- graznó con la voz estrangulada y una sonrisa contorsionada por el esfuerzo. Levantó una mano y señaló su pecho con un dedo índice -Y yo te he arrancado el corazón…- rio macabramente. Los ojos de Steve lo traspasaban como dos puñales. Detrás, Tony lo detenía con una mano en el hombro, pero su mirada era igual de virulenta. Stark elevó una ceja burlona  
-Sí? Pues fue un intento patético. La chica de Capi está vivita y coleando y si me permites, más hermosa que antes.  
Los ojos de Wolfjaëger centellaron de odio por un segundo. Riendo escupió sangre.  
-Mátame, no importa. Solo podrás protegerla hasta el próximo Wolfjaëger. Y creeme... ese día llegará...- escupió con odio cada palabra.  
Steve resopló con furia, sus ojos contraídos por el desprecio. Un chillido seco escapó de la garganta del alemán. Tony detrás se encogió de hombros soltando a Steve.  
-Esta bien, tú te lo has buscado imbécil. Estaba tratando de hacer las cosas bien a pesar de que deseo hacerle un favor al planeta y hacerte desaparecer, pero has demostrado que mereces que te deje con Rogers- se dirigió a Steve- Sí lo matas nadie se enterará. De acá no saldrá una palabra.- Steve lo contempló un segundo por el rabillo del ojo con expresión implacable.  
-No. La muerte sería demasiado cómoda para esta basura…-  
Stark elevó las cejas, y le habló a Wolfjaëger  
-Ya lo escuchaste. Ok, Steve, tómate tu tiempo. Te espero en el quinjet. Y porfavor… tampoco te contengas…- Tony lo palmeó en un hombro y les dio la espalda mientras escuchaba los gritos del repulsivo sujeto. No se volvió atrás.

  
Steve resopló con amargura recordándolo.  Heinrich Wolfjaëger no lo había destruido pero le había faltado poco. Irónicamente Thanos acababa de cumplir el sueño de ese desquiciado. Si allí donde había dejado al sujeto, este se había convertido en cenizas, a Steve lo tenía sin cuidado.  
Del bolsillo externo de sus pantalones militares sacó su celular y buscó entre los contactos el nombre de Emily. Hacia tanto tiempo que no sabía nada de ella… todavía guardaba los mensajes que habían compartido durante los meses que estuvieron juntos. Su último mensaje brillando en la pantalla. Se había negado a leer la carta que había escrito para ella. Después de que su inusual conexión se detuvo forzada por él,  le solicitó a Natasha que dejara de vigilarla. Se lo había pedido como un favor dado que él no podía estar cerca, pero aún necesitaba saber que ella estaba segura después de lo sucedido con el alemán loco.

Aquella mañana en que la vió en el espejo del baño de aquel viejo hotel con la claridad con que veía a cualquiera de los que estaban en la sala, supo que era hora de apartarse de su vida del todo.

Sin embargo esa tarde lo sucedido entre los dos ya no lo detuvo. Tenía que saber si Emily estaba bien. No podía seguir sentado otro segundo sin averiguar si ella estaba viva o no.  
Con la garganta atenazada por los nervios envió un mensaje a su antiguo número telefónico con la secreta esperanza de que funcionara, pero nunca llegó a destino. El número debía haber sido desactivado. Impaciente y corto de recursos decidió contactarla directamente a través de la conexión que habían compartido. Se retiró a una sala contigua al gran salón y cerró la puerta. Inspirando profundamente procuró calmarse. Se pasó la mano por el rostro y buscó una silla cercana. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cómodo intentó con esfuerzo vaciar su mente de todo pensamiento. No fue fácil dado los acontecimientos que acababan de vivir. Finalmente logró reunir la concentración necesaria para intentar comunicarse con ella.

Lo intentó por más de media hora sin obtener resultados. Cuando lograba enfocarse lo suficiente solo se veía rodeado de una oscuridad densa. En algún lugar sabía que había una puerta y aunque intentaba dar con ella está se esfumaba sin darle una oportunidad. Cada vez más intranquilo al no obtener respuesta tomó una decisión.

  
Suri aún lloraba en silencio, en un rincón del salón entre las guardias de las Dora Milaje sobrevivientes y el trajín de médicos, asistentes y heridos que corrían de un lado a otro. Steve se acercó con cuidado a ella y carraspeó suavemente para advertirla de su presencia.  
-Disculpe su majestad…- Suri se volvió hacia él secándose las lágrimas con el puño de su túnica. -Sé que es el peor momento para molestarla pero necesito saber si hay alguna nave disponible para viajar de urgencia a América… necesito saber de algunas personas cercanas a mi…- Suri asintió tratando de recomponerse y lo guío hasta el hangar del palacio. Natasha lo alcanzó cuando estaba abordando la aeronave.  
-No ibas a decirme que te vas?- lo cuestionó. Steve apretó los labios  
-No sé en realidad con qué voy a encontrarme, pero debo ir. Quizás mañana ya esté de regreso…- se justificó con la vista perdida como visualizando esa terrible posibilidad. Natasha lo abrazó con fuerza.  
-Espero que ella esté bien. Nosotros estaremos aquí. Bruce está tratando de contactar a Tony, pero todavía no hay señales…-  
Steve asintió con gravedad,  
-Llámame si logran comunicarse con él.-  
Natasha asintió y Steve ingresó sin más en la cabina de mando, haciendo arrancar la nave.

  
Después de lo sucedido, Emily había llevado a Sky al refugio para que se quedara con alguien mientras ella volvía a la casa a buscar lo necesario para hacer una maleta. Por suerte Maya estaba en el lugar. Desorientada y aún un tanto shockeada, había corrido a abrazarlas al verlas. Emily también la había abrazado. No tenían libertad para hablar frente a Sky, pues no deseaban asustarla más, de igual forma tampoco sabían qué había sucedido y el estado general de temor a que esa pesadilla continuara se respiraba en todos lados. Juntas buscaron un cuarto vacío en la zona de los dormitorios del refugio donde pudieran estar más tranquilas y Emily las dejó para regresar al departamento de Zora a buscar todo lo que pudiera cargar en una valija. A la salida se dirigió a su propio departamento por unas cuantas mudas de ropa y algo de comida para el viaje que iban a emprender. En lo único que pensaba Emily era que debía sacar a Sky de la ciudad.  
En la calle reinaba el caos. El panorama era de confusión y desesperación. La súbita desaparición de personas que se había producido tan solo unas horas atrás había causado toda clase de siniestros y la ciudad no era segura para deambular. Emily tenía el presentimiento de que esa pesadilla era el desenlace de la aparición de las misteriosas naves que habían causado un desastre a pocas cuadras de allí.  
Con el maletero de su auto cargado con ropa y elementos de Sky y suyos, junto a frazadas y cajas con alimentos se dispuso a cruzar la ciudad de regreso al refugio. Tenía planeado llevar a Sky a la vieja cabaña a la que Granny sabía llevarlas a veranear a Zora y a ella de adolescentes. Cuando pensó en Zora se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Había hecho una promesa y no podía fallarle. ¡Cómo le hacía falta el abrazo y el consuelo de Granny en esos momentos! Sumergida en estos oscuros pensamientos no escuchó la voz que la llamaba a lo lejos, ni vio la figura que corría hacia ella por la calle hasta que la tuvo delante. De la nada saltó ante el auto y aunque Emily pisó los frenos con violencia no fue suficiente. No obstante el sujeto sin titubear, en una fracción de segundo enfrentó el auto y extendiendo ambas manos las clavó en el capó, deteniendo el avance del vehículo. Emily alzó la cabeza asustada para ver la silueta del hombre, los brazos extendidos sujetando el frente del auto, los ojos fijos en ella tras una cortina de mechones rubios que caían sobre su frente.  
Emily pestañó varias veces saliendo de su asombro. El sujeto no hablaba, solo la miraba fijamente. Inspiró profundamente reuniendo sus confusos pensamientos sobre lo que estaba sucediendo con ese espécimen barbado que acababa de saltar frente a su auto y lo había detenido tan solo con la fuerza de sus brazos, cuando lo vio: sus manos semi cubiertas por guantines de cuero. El extraño iba vestido con un deslucido uniforme azul oscuro que había conocido mejores épocas. En el centro del pecho el espacio donde debería brillar una estrella de plata estaba vacío, como si esta hubiera sido arrancada del lugar. Emily sintió que el estómago se le caía hasta los pies y que el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones. Subió la vista desde sus antebrazos descubiertos hasta su cara, y allí los encontró: los ojos azul acerado más hermosos y penetrantes que había conocido en su vida, contemplándola con una expresión indescifrable. El alma se le escapó en un murmullo, que fue lo único que pudo pronunciar:  
-Steve…  
Él se incorporó y lentamente caminó hasta la ventanilla del conductor. Emily permaneció con la vista al frente, temblando de temor y conmoción. Al ver que ella no se movía, golpeó el vidrio suavemente con los nudillos para llamarle la atención y se inclinó a su nivel.  
-Puedes bajar un momento?- preguntó esperanzado. Emily tragó saliva al oír su voz, que resonó en su mente como un campanario despertando los fantasmas de recuerdos que había jurado enterrar para siempre. Y con los recuerdos también despertaron los sentimientos que con tanto trabajo y dolor había reprimido. Sintiendo que todo volvía a ella exhaló conteniendo un temblor. Con movimientos mecánicos apagó el motor del auto, abrió lentamente la puerta y bajó. Steve hizo un paso atrás dejando un respetuoso espacio entre los dos. Él sonrió con timidez, claramente emocionado de verla sana y salva. Emily lo contempló disimulando la impresión que sufría. ¡Por Dios si era una versión mejorada, más recia y atractiva del Steve que ella había conocido! Tratando de controlar sus sentimientos cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho a modo defensivo y lo observó en silencio. Steve parecía no captar el recelo en su actitud, sólo la observaba arrobado, los brazos al costado del cuerpo, desarmado por la emoción.  
-Gracias al cielo estás bien… - susurró verdaderamente conmovido. Al no recibir respuesta de ella se disculpó -Perdón… ni siquiera dije hola- pero Emily no contestó, entonces Steve notó la expresión de sus ojos y apretó los labios al comprender.  
\- …supongo que sería mucho pedir poder abrazarte, verdad?- bromeó con cierto tono de tristeza.  
Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida al oírlo.  
-No tengo tiempo para esto ahora- declaró dándole la espalda para volver a subirse al auto. Alarmado Steve la detuvo  
-Solo te pido un momento, nada más.  
Emily sintió que un muro de contención se rompía dentro suyo al escuchar sus palabras. Se volvió enfrentándolo  
-¿Porqué debería darte algo y mucho menos mi tiempo? Tú no lo tuviste para mí. No tuviste ni siquiera un momento para mí.- Soltó con expresión desencajada. – Te ha tomado literalmente la inexplicable desaparición de la población volver ¿Y yo tengo que tener tiempo para ti?- Elevó una ceja enfrentándolo. Steve la contempló en silencio. Sabía que había mucha razón en sus palabras pero también estaba su verdad que con esfuerzo había intentado explicar en esa carta, sin que esta llegara a destino. Tal así la había hallado en su departamento sin abrir.  
-No hubiera podido regresar aunque lo deseara…- aclaró con frustración.  
-Y la palabra clave es “aunque” lo desearas- lo corrigió Emily. Steve calló un momento.  
-Dejé una carta… ¿Porqué te negaste a leerla?- interpuso. Emily asintió,  
-¿Y darte la oportunidad que no me diste? De qué me servían ya tus excusas si tomaste una decisión que me afectaba a mi también sin siquiera consultarme, sin preguntarme qué tenía que decir yo al respecto y sin siquiera despedirte en persona!- lo acusó ella. Él apretó las mandíbulas.  
-No intentaba lastimarte, sólo deseaba protegerte!- trató de excusarse.  
-Pues felicidades. No lo conseguiste. Al contrario, me destruiste- espetó ella. Él dio un paso atrás al escucharla.  
-¿Acaso no lo entiendes? Volver era como matarte de nuevo! Casi perdiste la vida por mi culpa, si volvía… si te veía no sabía si tendría la fuerza para alejarme… por eso opté por no regresar…- intentó explicar con turbación. Emily desvío la mirada con dolor al escucharlo. Quería comprenderlo pero el dolor de perderlo había sido tan grande que no lograba aceptar sus palabras. Steve quiso acercarse a ella al ver su gesto quebrado y las lágrimas sin derramar en sus ojos pero Emily lo detuvo.  
-¿Sabés que pensé cuando me dispararon?- preguntó ella en un susurro- pensé que no tendría la posibilidad de disculparme contigo por haberte abandonado tan tontamente. Supe que iba a morir. Y tú fuiste mi último pensamiento…- confesó. Steve la observaba con expresión torturada. -hubiera preferido no despertar en absoluto a hacerlo y descubrir que el hombre que amaba me había abandonado porque creía estúpidamente que así me protegía…  
-Sabes que fue mi culpa que te dispararan. Lo hicieron para llegar a mi. ¿Cómo crees que podría haber vivido con ello, si continuaba reteniéndote a mi lado sabiendo que podía pasar de nuevo?!- se quejó él. Emily perdió la paciencia  
-No era tu decisión! Era la mía! Yo era quién decidiría eso! Pero tomaste la decisión por mí. No te importó lo qué me harías al dejarme. Y me veías! Sabías lo que estaba pasando, y aún así no importó. Me reemplazaste sin demora por alguien más adecuado a tu profesión. Tiene sentido supongo... ya poco importa. Cada cual debe hacerse responsable de sus actos y tú deberás hacerte responsable de los tuyos! Adiós Steve. Hay gente que me espera. - lo cortó ella y se volvió para subir a su auto de una vez pero Steve la sujetó de la mano izquierda para detenerla.  
-Es cierto. No esperaba lo que el suero nos hizo. No lo soportaba. No soportaba verte tan infeliz. Tantas veces pensé en ir verte. Solo me detenía el saber que yo te pondría en peligro si las personas equivocadas nos vinculaban. Así que hice lo único que me quedaba por hacer: tratar de alejarte y también de olvidarte. Lo intenté, de verdad. Deseaba que al verlo pudieras tú también seguir con tu vida y llegar a ser feliz.  
Emily escuchaba su explicación en silencio, sin retirar su mano del imperioso apretón de Steve.  
-¿Lo conseguiste? ¿Tienes una vida feliz con ella?- preguntó Emily con un hilillo de voz. Steve la miró profundamente.  
-Si así fuera no hubiera volado desde África en un jet para deambular como un loco por la ciudad, solo para saber si estabas bien….- respondió con suavidad, sintiendo una luz de esperanza. Tal vez ella sí podía perdonarlo…-¿Tu tienes... a alguien en tu vida?- preguntó casi con temor. Emily inspiró con profundidad, pero en ese momento Steve notó contra la palma de su mano, a la altura del anular una piedra que pertenecía al anillo que llevaba en el dedo. Emily lo había girado para ocultárselo. Sobresaltado, con el estómago hecho un puño por lo que eso significaba giró su mano sin soltarla para confirmar todos sus miedos, Emily estaba comprometida.  
Allí contra su palma brilló al sol un hermoso diamante. Steve exhaló como si hubiera recibido un puñetazo en el estómago. Emily intentó retirar la mano presurosa pero él no la dejó.  
-Veo que en efecto has seguido adelan…- estaba hablando cuando vió con detenimiento el anillo. El hermoso diamante tenía la forma de una estrella rodeada de zafiros azules destellando al sol. Era SU anillo. Emily llevaba el anillo que había comprado para preguntarle aquello que había muerto aún siendo un sueño. Steve la contempló aturdido sin que las palabras salieran en su rescate. Con expresión avergonzada Emily retiró la mano y se la cubrió con la otra sin saber qué decir. Enmudecido Steve avanzó hacía ella y sin preguntarle nada, sin pensar más, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó. Fue un beso de exultación, de pura necesidad, de añoranza y de interminable arrepentimiento.  
Emily hubiera deseado apartarlo, hubiera deseado poder negarse, pero ese era el límite. Aún lo amaba. Lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser. Nunca había dejado de hacerlo y aunque no deseaba admitirlo, desde que él se había ido un vacío había anidado en su pecho que nunca había conseguido llenar por mucho que lo había intentado. Tanto tiempo se había sentido quebrada sin remedio que descubrió allí cómo ese beso quería volver a unir las partes de su alma. Steve se separó de ella conmovido, las lágrimas humedeciendo su rostro. Sin mirarlo aclaró  
-Sé que no tengo derecho a llevarlo porque nunca preguntaste… pero pensé que ya no te servía por el grabado…y yo…. no pude evitar tomarlo. Me recuerda que la persona que más amé en mi vida me amó lo suficiente como para soñar una vida conmigo… es un tonto consuelo, pero me ayuda. Igual estuvo mal, es tuyo…- Reveló Emily con tono descorazonado. Steve la detuvo sujetando su mano para evitar que se lo quitara y volvió a besarla. Luego la abrazó y enterró el rostro en su cabello.  
-Creí que hacía lo correcto. Perdóname. Sé que al menos te debía una explicación en persona, pero si lo hubiera hecho… si hubiera estado allí cuando despertaste simplemente no hubiera podido alejarme. En ese momento no pude hacer otra cosa. Solo importaba que nada te sucediera. No podía volver a pasar por lo mismo de nuevo.- Steve ciñó su abrazo alrededor de su talle. Emily escondió la cara en su pecho.  
-Y yo nunca te hubiera dejado ir…- susurró ella. Steve descendió hasta su boca y en sus labios olvidó por un espacio de tiempo que le resultó infinito, la muerte y el abismo del que venía.  
Cuando se separaron él la contempló con profundo pesar.  
-Todo fue en vano. Nos separé en vano. Pensé que te protegía y no pude protegerte de esto. Lo intenté. Lo intentamos todos. No lo conseguimos. El nos venció.- Reveló angustiado- Perdóname.- suplicó nuevamente. Emily no sabía con exactitud a quien se refería pero entendía que estaba hablando de lo que había sucedido, de la gente desvaneciéndose en una nube de cenizas. Steve parecía verdaderamente aplastado por el peso de la culpa. Necesitaba alguien en quién apoyarse.  
-Estoy segura de que hicieron todo lo posible por evitarlo. Sé que es así.  
-No fue suficiente…- admitió perdido en la mirada triste de la mujer con la que había soñado cada día desde hacía más de dos años. Ahora estaba frente a ella y el mundo estaba inmerso en el apocalipsis.- temo preguntar pero tu familia?...- interrogó temeroso. Emily cerró los ojos e inspiró profundo.  
\- Granny nos dejó hace un año… una falla cardíaca…- Steve apretó sus manos suavemente al escuchar la noticia.  
-Lo lamento mucho… -  
-En cuanto a Zora… fue a sacar a Sky del colegio por las naves que aparecieron temprano… las dos vinieron al hospital a buscarme… Sky fue al baño en mi consultorio y lo siguiente que supe es que Zora se transformó en una pila de cenizas frente a mis ojos. Ví su mirada antes de irse… solo alcanzó a decir “cuídala..”- Steve escuchaba el relato con expresión consternada, tratando de ocultar su mortificación sin conseguirlo. Emily continuó- Cuando Sky regresó le dije que Zora había olvidado algo en la casa y que nos alcanzaría después. Estaba completamente aturdida. Solo atiné a encerrarnos en el consultorio y revise toda la información posible en internet. Decidí que lo mejor era llevarme a Sky a una vieja cabaña en las afueras. Granny casi era dueña del lugar. Fue propiedad del padre de Zora… así que la dejé en el refugio con Maya, un amiga y volví a casa. No podía traerla conmigo… ahora iba de camino a buscarla.  
Steve asintió entendiendo la situación.  
-Puedo acompañarte?- preguntó.  
-Claro que sí- aceptó ella.  
En el trayecto Steve le relató todo lo sucedido, las gemas, Visión, Thanos, la batalla en Wakanda y el inesperado desenlace. Emily escuchó atenta, y preocupada, comprendiendo horrorizada la extensión de lo sucedido.  
Para cuándo llegaron a destino estaba enterada de todo.  
Ingresaron al refugio y se dirigieron a la habitación donde Maya y Sky esperaban. Luego de golpear suavemente Maya les abrió. Ambas se mostraron muy sorprendidas frente a la presencia de Steve. Era evidente que Maya conocía las circunstancias de la separación de Emily mientras que Sky solo lo contemplaba extrañada. Cuando lo conoció era demasiado pequeña para que pudiera recordarlo.  
Emily los presentó. Steve fue amable. En otras condiciones quizás la reunión podría haber sido más cordial pero en las presentes todo estaba teñido de temor, confusión y desconfianza. Emily le explicó a Maya resumidamente que no sucedería nada más como pensaban. Todo había terminado, pero ella igualmente se llevaría a Sky a la cabaña puesto que la ciudad estaba convulsionada y era mejor retirarse al menos un par de días. Le ofreció que las acompañará pero la mujer le explicó que tanto Ralph como Miranda, los encargados del refugio habían “desaparecido” y que ella debería hacerse cargo como la siguiente en la línea de responsabilidad.  
Se despidieron con la promesa de mantenerse comunicadas y Steve acompañó al auto a Emily y a la pequeña Sky (que estaba mucho más grande de lo que la recordaba)  
-Desearía poder ir con ustedes- se disculpó Steve- pero debo chequear un par de cosas y hacer una llamada...- explicó. Emily lo observó sin sorprenderse. Steve captó su mirada  
-Dime el lugar dónde estarán. -Resumió Steve con determinación. Ella lo disculpó.  
-No hace falta que vayas. Estoy segura de que hay gente que de verdad te está necesitando en este momento. Nosotras estaremos bien.-  
Steve la retuvo del brazo con suavidad  
-Dame la dirección. En cuanto termine lo que tengo que hacer estaré allí- prometió. Emily le indicó el lugar y él dejó que se marcharan. Cuando habían hecho unas cuadras Sky preguntó  
-Ese hombre… antes no tenía barba, verdad?- Emily la miró sorprendida de que aún lo recordara.  
-Así es…-  
-Me caía bien. Sabía jugar…-  
El comentario de la pequeña la hizo sonreír. El haber vuelto a encontrar a Steve ese día, todo lo dicho y su confesión y su beso, la habían dejado aún más aturdida que el mismo caos que los rodeaba. Tenía mucho que pensar y procesar.  
Por la noche cuando ya estaban instaladas en la pequeña cabaña, Emily le había explicado a Sky que Zora se demoraría en llegar debido a la falta de transporte. No era capaz de decirle que su madre había muerto pero en algún momento debería hacerlo y no sabía de dónde sacaría las fuerzas para semejante cosa cuando todavía ella no conseguía admitirlo del todo.  
Después de una cena rápida y de chequear los deberes del colegio ( dudaba que las clases volvieran a retomarse en un largo tiempo pero era preciso mantener un sentido de rutina para minimizar el clima de miedo y confusión reinante que había vivido durante la jornada) Sky se lavó los dientes como cada noche y después de relatarle una historia, le hizo compañía hasta que se quedó dormida.  
La noche avanzó y tras una copa de vino y una tensa espera Emily se dormitó en el sillón del espacio que servía de living. Un golpe en la puerta la despertó asustada rato después. Se acercó a abrir chequeando si el bate que había traído de la casa de Zora estaba a la mano. La voz profunda de Steve respondió cuando ella preguntó quién era.  
-Soy yo Em…- Emily contuvo un estremecimiento al escucharlo.  
Al abrir lo encontró parado en la entrada con un saco militar al hombro, ya no tenía puesto el uniforme azul, iba vestido con jeans, camisa a cuadros, borcegos negros y una campera que hacía juego. Tenia un mechón de cabello húmedo que le caía sobre la frente y la mirada brillante. Emily lo contempló con un nudo de deseo en la garganta y en el estómago sin poder pronunciar palabra, sin poder siquiera saludarlo. Él tampoco habló, sus miradas se fundieron en un fuego abrazador y sin esperar más dio un paso afuera y estiró sus brazos hacia él. Steve soltó la bolsa que llevaba y la recibió con los brazos abiertos. El beso que compartieron fue el equivalente a dos años de añoranza, de deseo insatisfecho y soledad. Emily lo abrazaba con fuerza por temor a estar soñando y que Steve se esfumara en cualquier momento. Él no se quedó atrás. Pateó suavemente la puerta y sin soltarla espió dentro del lugar con mirada interrogante. Emily entendió que titubeaba por Sky pero ella negó dándole a entender que la pequeña estaba dormida. Sin más ingresó al lugar cargándola en brazos y se dirigió hacia la habitación que Emily le indicó.  
Apenas ella cerró la puerta con cuidado se fundieron en un nuevo abrazo. Era tanta la ansiedad de ambos y la necesidad, que varias prendas sufrieron rasgaduras tratando de deshacerse de ellas, sin embargo ninguno de los dos rio. Steve se quitó la remera blanca que llevaba debajo de la camisa y allí sobre su pecho, se balanceó la cruz de plata que ella le había dado años atrás cuando él partió a la misión en la Antártida. Emily se detuvo contemplándola azorada. Por un momento Steve la observó confundido sin saber qué sucedía, hasta que descubrió lo que ella estaba viendo.  
-Nunca me la quite. Era lo único que me quedaba de ti, ¿cómo podría?…- reveló él con expresión turbulenta. Emily subió los ojos de la cruz a su mirada y allí vio todo. Cuánto había sufrido al dejarla, el costo que había pagado por protegerla, y el tiempo que había pasado deseando, soñando estar a su lado nuevamente. Cualquier vestigio de dolor, de enojo que quedara en su corazón para con él se terminó de disolver como escarcha al sol.  
A pesar de que se había esforzado durante esos años para seguir adelante en su ausencia lo cierto era que Emily se sentía rota sin él, incompleta como un rompecabezas al que se le habían extraviado piezas. Aunque intentara gravitar lejos de él, su recuerdo la encadenaba. Solo en sus brazos se sentía libre.  
Con una mano en su pecho sobre su cruz de plata lo contempló durante unos segundos. Profundamente conmovida se alzó en puntas de pie lentamente hasta él y lo besó con suavidad, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Steve tampoco pudo cerrar los suyos, estaba cautivado por su mirada y un estremecimiento de placer lo recorrió al sentir la leve caricia de su boca.  
-Emily… ya no puedo esperar más…- susurró contra sus labios, suplicante.  
-Entonces no esperes- contestó ella antes de besarlo nuevamente, esta vez con innegable deseo. Liberado por sus palabras, Steve la despojó de sus pantalones con apremio y apenas alcanzó a desprenderse los suyos. Subiéndola a horcajadas con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, la sujetó contra la pared de la habitación y sin dejar de besarla hambriento, la penetró sin rodeos. No tuvo ninguna resistencia, ella ya estaba lista para recibirlo. Ambos exclamaron sin poder contener las sensaciones que los invadieron. Una mezcla sublime de placer y dolor atravesó el cuerpo de Emily y se repitió con la siguiente embestida de Steve dentro de ella. Trató de morderse los labios para no gritar pero al no conseguirlo, Steve optó cubrirle la boca con su mano ante la imposibilidad de detener la intensidad de sus propios movimientos. En ese momento solo existía para poseerla. Enceguecido de pasión le hizo el amor con frenesí, allí de pie contra la pared, su cuerpo elástico y delicado convulsionándose de placer por él, de la misma forma que la había deseado y soñado tantas noches de soledad y vacío. Emily se tensó contra su cuerpo y Steve reconoció los signos de que estaba próxima al clímax, por lo que aceleró y profundizó sus embestidas para llevarla con violencia hasta la sima. Emily curvó la espalda contra la pared involuntariamente y apretó los ojos.  
-No!- Le ordenó él- abre los ojos, mírame!- Emily clavó su mirada en él y Steve pudo ver con detalle el momento exacto en que ella alcanzó el orgasmo, al tiempo que él sofocaba su grito con la mano. Tal visión de erotismo junto al indecible placer de volver a hacerle el amor a la mujer que amaba, lo llevó sin remedio al clímax, pero ahora fue ella quién tomando su rostro entre las manos lo obligó a no apartar la mirada mientras lo atravesaban oleadas sucesivas de placer al derramarse dentro de ella. Permanecieron abrazados, frente contra frente uniendo su respiración agitada, contemplándose a los ojos.  
-Perdona si te lastimé…- susurró entrecortado- Nuestra última vez fue hace tanto tiempo que yo… no pude detenerme…- confesó Steve. Emily se sorprendió al comprender sus palabras. Entonces él no había tenido otra mujer aparte de ella!  
-No me lastimaste. Y entiendo bien, fue igual para mí…- él la abrazó con ternura y con el mayor de los cuidados la llevó hasta la cama.  
-No soy tan frágil, sabes?- le comentó ella.-Desde lo del suero… ha habido algunos cambios…- Steve la miró con curiosidad. Emily se encogió de hombros, - no es nada extraño… nuestra conexión fue lo más raro creo... Es solo que ahora soy un poco más fuerte, un poco más resistente y sano con rapidez. No soy tú, desde luego… pero no soy un copo de nieve tampoco…- él sonrió ante su comparación.  
-Viéndote es algo difícil de creer…- especuló. Emily sonrió misteriosa y tomándolo por sorpresa tiró de su brazo extendido al tiempo que empujaba su hombro contrario hacia arriba, girándolo con rapidez y haciéndolo caer de espaldas en la cama, mientras se subía encima de su cintura en el mismo movimiento.  
Las apariencias engañan Steve- rio ella. Él estaba genuinamente sorprendido. La risa se Emily se fue apagando al notar la intensidad con que Steve la contemplaba. Sin poder resistirse acarició el afiliado puente de su nariz y descendió hasta su tupida barba rubia. Estaba a punto de decirle cuánto le gustaba su nueva imagen pero él no la dejó. Se incorporó hasta quedar sentado con ella sobre sus caderas y cruzando los brazos sobre su espalda desnuda la atrajo hacia él para besarla.  
Esta vez fue Emily quién desplegó toda su pasión acumulada con elocuentes caricias y sensuales besos y  lo llevó a un estado de placer desconocido, haciéndole saber con su cuerpo cuánto lo había necesitado y cuánto lo amaba.  
Cuando las primeras luces de la madrugada iluminaron el cielo, el fragor de la pasión había amainado dando paso a una paz radiante de saberse nuevamente en los brazos del otro.  
Steve la abrazó apretando su pecho contra la espalda de Emily y habló con tono más embelesado que somnoliento,  
-Nunca imaginé que volvería a abrazarte así otra vez... -comentó suavemente. – desearía poder quedarme…- suspiró. Emily giró la cabeza preocupada  
-¿Debes irte?-  
Steve asintió besando el hueco de su cuello.  
-Perdona, si lo deseas puedo quedarme un poco más-  
Emily se giró en sus brazos enfrentándolo y negó enfáticamente  
-No. Ya no pretendo nada. Si así tiene que ser, esto me basta. La vida es incierta y ayer lo entendí por completo. Perdí gente que amo. Sky perdió a su madre y aún no he tenido el valor de decírselo. Ni siquiera sé cómo podré hacerlo…  
Hasta ayer no tenía idea de dónde estabas... ni si me recordabas… y ahora estás aquí y estoy entre tus brazos pero podría haberte perdido también a ti para siempre... Incluso yo podría no estar aquí ahora…- reflexionó pensando en lo que Steve le había contado sobre Thanos.  
-Estaba muy enojada contigo por no haberme permitido decirte lo que sentía antes de irte. Pero yo también soy culpable por no haberlo dicho antes... La vida es demasiado frágil para no aprovechar la oportunidad de decir lo que queremos a los que nos rodean. Por eso te lo digo ahora Steven: te amo. Nunca dejé de amarte. Y te necesito. Te necesité siempre. Me enamoré de ti el primer día que entraste al café y te sentaste en una de mis mesas, pero te necesité desde la tarde que te vi escuchando mis discos. Cuando vi tu mirada… ya no hubo vuelta atrás. Perdona si esto te incomoda, pero no puedo callar. Ya no hay tiempo para callar.- se disculpó ella.  
Steve la contemplaba con una intensidad que parecía traspasarla. Alzó una mano y acarició con cuidado el contorno de su mejilla, el mentón. Entonces habló  
-Ayer también perdí a mucha gente importante. Dejé el campo de batalla derrotado, de rodillas... hasta que te vi. Ayer no me importaba morir, hasta que supe que estabas bien. Hoy tengo todos los motivos para seguir peleando. Y fuerzas renovadas para hacerlo. Tú le has dado sentido a mi vida, a mi lucha. Ya no puedo ni quiero estar alejado de ti-  
Tomó su mano izquierda y la elevó hasta su boca besando su dorso.  
-Quiero que uses este anillo por los motivos correctos…-  
Emily se incorporó asustada cubriéndose con las sábanas. Steve la sujetó de las manos, y sin previo aviso descendió de la cama e hincó en una rodilla frente a ella. Emily lo miró con expresión desencajada.  
-Steve estas en ropa interior y yo solo tengo una sábana para cubrirme…- Él rio.  
-No hay tiempo para vestirse. Esto es más importante: ya no quiero perder otro momento más de estar contigo. Emily Danielle ¿Me aceptas como tú esposo?- preguntó con tono ilusionado.  
Emily tenía los ojos nublados de lágrimas. Sabía que era incorrecto sentir esa dicha cuando tanta gente alrededor estaba sufriendo, pero el destino le había devuelto al único hombre que había amado de verdad y no lo dejaría ir.  
-Acepto!- alcanzó a pronunciar antes de romper en llanto. Steve se incorporó exultante de felicidad y la rodeó en un abrazo que los hizo rodar por la cama, perdiendo las sábanas que la cubrían. Ambos se miraron riendo entre lágrimas.  
-No puedo creer que me hayas propuesto matrimonio mientras estoy desnuda!- rio ella entre sus besos.  
-Te dije que no había tiempo!- repitió él. Se quedaron abrazados contemplándose.  
-No le digas aún a Sky lo de Zora…- pidió Steve repentinamente. Emily lo miró sin entender.  
-Yo tengo que volver a Wakanda, el resto del grupo está allí… todavía no hemos podido hablar tranquilos de todo lo sucedido. Quizás hay algo que se pueda hacer… y si lo hay debemos hacerlo, por Sky… por todos.  
Emily asintió entendiendo los motivos de su pedido.  
La voz de Sky resonó en la cocina,  
-Emy?- preguntó preocupada. Ambos saltaron de la cama al oírla y comenzaron a vestirse con rapidez.  
\- Sí nena, un segundo…-

Sky la abrazó en cuanto la vió, pero su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando Steve apareció por detrás.  
-Buenos días. Perdón la interrupción- la saludó él. Emily los presentó nuevamente,  
-Recuerdas a Steve? Es mi amigo y va a desayunar con nosotras está mañana. Sky lo observó dubitativa.  
-Hola Steve. Me acuerdo de ti. Peleas contra gente mala.  
-Así es- admitió él sonriente. 

-Y eres el rey de los bombones- añadió la niña con mirada brillante. Emily graznó al tratar de contener una carcajada, mientras Steve se rascaba la frente con un pulgar. Las orejas se le habían puesto rojas.

-Bueno, en cuanto a eso no se...- comento avergonzado mientras Emily se mordía los labios con una sonrisa tentada.

-Te quedaste a dormir?- preguntó Sky sin preámbulos pero con gesto inocente. Los dos se miraron sorprendidos sin reaccionar. Emily contestó primero.

-Sí, Steve está de paso en la ciudad y no tiene dónde quedarse por eso se quedó aquí con nosotras.- Sky continuó ayudando a poner la mesa con la curiosidad saciada. Cuando el desayuno estuvo servido y los tres se sentaron a comer, se dirigió a Emily

-Cuando llegará mamá? La extraño…- Emily cruzó una mirada torturada con Steve. Esta vez habló él.  
-Seguramente pronto estará contigo. Hay mucha gente demorada en la ciudad por calles rotas y otros problemas…  
-Fueron los monstruos de la dona gigante!- Declaró la niña entusiasmada. - uno de mis compañeros me lo dijo. Su papá los filmó con el teléfono. Peleaban contra Tony Stark. Dicen que se subió a la nave en forma de dona y no ha vuelto todavía.- explicó entusiasmada. Steve le sonrió.  
-Estoy seguro de que no demorará en regresar. Igual que tú madre.  
La niña pareció tomar sus palabras como una verdad indiscutible y se tranquilizó. Luego de terminar el desayuno salió afuera a explorar el entorno de la cabaña.  
Steve se acercó a Emily y la abrazó por detrás. Ella reclinó su cabeza contra su hombro.  
-Gracias por la ayuda. Pensé que quizás debía decirle, pero qué diría por Dios? Cómo le explico?-  
-Es mejor que no. Sería un terrible golpe para una niña de su edad y si existe la posibilidad de ahorrárselo, creo que es lo correcto.- opinó él.- No soy de los que ocultan cosas pero en este caso, la verdad no ayudaría si al final conseguimos hacer algo al respecto-  
\- Crees que se puede hacer algo?-  
Steve guardó silencio pensativo.  
-Las gemas que usó Thanos tienen características muy particulares y no sabemos lo suficiente sobre ellas. Creo que hay que empezar por ahí, hay que investigar más al respecto…- finalizó. Emily suspiró y dándose vuelta acarició su frente mientras él cerraba los ojos disfrutando de su contacto.  
-¿Cuándo te vas?- preguntó ella preparándose para la respuesta. Steve abrió los ojos y la miró fijamente.  
-En cuánto a eso…-

Emily alzó las cejas confundida. - …me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme junto a Sky… no quiero dejarlas solas aquí y cuando recuerdo que la última vez que te dejé pensando que regresaba fue hace más de dos años… preferiría realmente que no te alejaras de mí. Pero todo depende de tu respuesta…-  
Emily lo abrazó sin responder. Ya no habría más separaciones. Steve había vuelto y aunque aún los esperaba un gran desafío por delante, no podía evitar mirarlo con renovadas esperanzas. Ya nada volvería a alejarlos. A pesar de la pérdida y del caos, del tiempo y la separación su amor había permanecido intacto y al final había triunfado.

 

* * *

 

Sentado en los controles de la aeronave, Steve pidio permiso para ingresar al espacio aéreo wakandiano. La voz del otro lado del intercomunicador le contestó afirmativamente. Luego de fijar las coordenadas, activó la navegación automática y quitándose el cinturón de seguridad dejó el asiento del piloto para ir hacia la zona de carga. 

En un asiento lateral Emily permanecia sentada con Sky dormida a lo largo del banco, su pequeña cabeza apoyada sobre la falda a modo de almohada.

-Ya casi llegamos- le aviso Steve al tiempo que se agachaba a ver a Sky. Emily asintió señalando el paisaje que se veia por una de las ventanillas.

-Es casi un Edén...- 

-Lo es... aunque ayer fuera todo lo contrario...- recordó él, ocultando la amargura del recuerdo.

-Steve?

-Sí?

-Creo que quizás no deberíamos decir nada sobre... lo nuestro... Quizás otro momento sería más adecuado...-Steve asintió comprensivo.

-Tambien lo creo. 

Un pitido señaló que ya estaban cerca del lugar de aterrizaje. Steve volvio a su asiento y colocándose el cinturón, se puso al mando de los controles.

La nave descendió en medio de una nube de polvo. Natasha, Bruce y Okoye los esperaban en la pista. 

Steve ayudó a Emily a desabrochar las correas y tomando a Sky en sus brazos, la cargó sin esfuerzo, apoyando su cabeza sobre un hombro. A medida que la compuerta de abordaje se abría para dejarlos salir, extendió la mano hacia ella. Sonriendo nerviosa suspiró con ansiedad y tomó su mano. Antes de dar un paso fuera de inclinó hacia ella y la besó con ternura. Abandonaron la nave tomados de la mano. El sol africano los recibió lanzando sutiles destellos reflejado en el anillo de Emily. 

Ese no era el fin de su historia. Era solo el comienzo.

Fin

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien. Llegamos al final. Lo logré. Mal o bien pero llegué, lo cual es bastante notorio para mí ya que no siempre consigo finalizar un escrito. Son un poco más de 100 pág. Espero que les haya gustado. Sí hay deseos de un epílogo, ponerlo en los comentarios y quizás relate brevemente cómo les va en su vida de casados. Por cierto yo también me pregunto qué les deparará el destino a nuestros amigos en el MCU supongo que no queda más que esperar hasta el año próximo. Gracias a todos por tomarse el trabajo de acompañarme hasta acá. Ahora a planear mi siguiente proyecto.


End file.
